Demon Hanyou's of Konoha
by 0912NaruHina
Summary: Naruto Befriends Kyuubi at an early age. What will this do for the future of Konoha? How will this change the Narutoverse? GODLIKE NARUHINA Hanyou Naruto, Grey Naruto. Any form of criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This will be a godlike NaruHina! BUT they will have to work hard for the power that they will obtain. First fanfic, but I will try my best! This will be a grey Naruto with a bit of bloodlust.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER 1 Torture and A Friend?

Screaming... That was all that could be heard inside of a small cottage on the outskirts of Konoha. The cottage was bleak and seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time. On the inside, it was almost completely dark with only a few candles to light the room. The paint had long since chipped away and the only thing that was inside was a chair and the 3 individuals that occupied the small house. The 2 men were dressed in the usual Konoha chunnin uniform along with a small boy no older than 5 years old. The small child looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. His skin was pale and and blood seemed to have covered his entire body, making his clothes and hair seem to be dyed red while blood poured out of his mouth from the blow to the jaw he had just received. If he wasn't in his current state you would see that his hair was a bright yellow almost golden, with the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen. 6 whisker marks adorn his cheeks, 3 marks on each side that looked like exotic birthmarks but served as a reminder of who he really was. This boy was none other than the orphan Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki, or demon container of the most powerful Demon in existence, The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Please... Please just stop! I'll do whatever you ask. Just... Just don't hurt me anymore." Said Naruto in a weak and tired voice. Something like this happened every so often but he never knew why it happened and it was never nearly this bad. Naruto was currently on a chair with his arms and legs strapped tightly so that he could not escape. His wrist were already broken from his vein attempts at loosening the restraints. The 2 men that were torturing the poor boy put on a sadistic smirk when they heard the boys pleas, it sounded like music to their ears for the demon of the village to be in so much pain. The chunnin knew that they couldn't just kill the boy because the demon would escape his human form and destroy the village again, but they sure as hell were going to make it suffer for taking the lives of their families.

"Shut up demon! You deserve this and so much more for taking my brother away from me!" Yelled the still unknown chunnin. He grabbed the bloody kunai that was still dripping from Naruto's blood, he drove it straight into the little boys hands leaving it impaled into the chair.

"AHHHHH" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, coughing copious amounts of blood as he did. This was getting to be to much for the boy even with the the demon inside him trying to keep the boy alive by healing him. A few seconds past and the kunai was starting to be forced out of Naruto's hand while it was shrouded in red chakra. This put both chunnin on high alert thinking that they may have damaged the seal in some way, but a few more seconds past and the kunai simply dropped to the floor and the wound sealed.

"Mirabi look. The demon is starting to heal even faster!" Stated the second unknown chunnin.

"I can see that Uchiha!" Snarled Marabi, "but it doesn't look like it can harm us so we are still in the clear." Mentally patting himself on the back for having the foresight to steal a seal from his clans library to prevent people from feeling any chakra or hearing anything coming from the cottage.

"Hey watch your tone Hyuuga! I am only working with you on this because I want my revenge on the demon." Yelled the Uchiha while he pulled another kunai out of his pouch.

"Hmph, whatever. Lets just start finishing up here and give the demon a going away present." smirked Mirabi as he gestured for the Uchiha to past the final blow. With a sadistic smile he stood in front of Naruto, who was trying his hardest not to past out from all the blood lost, and very slowly started to push the kunai into the boys stomach. The blade pushed through the skin with a sickening squelch and embedded itself to the hilt in his abdomen. The two chunnin let out a dark chuckle at the soundless scream that the little boy made and shunshined to their respective clan houses never noticing a intricate looking seal appear on Naruto's stomach before he passed out.

Naruto woke up in a sewer with the water being at least ankle deep and was so dirty and cloudy, you couldn't see the bottom of the water. looking around He saw what looked like 3 pipes glowing with energy running along the wall of the sewer. The top one was the smallest and it seemed to glow a familiar light blue. The second was grey and didn't seem to have any special energy flowing through it. The last, and biggest of the 3 pipes seem to glow bright red and had a malicious and vile aura to it and seemed to travel the opposite way of the other two pipes. Naruto felt a strange connection to the red energy and started to walk alongside the red pipe and eventually stopped in front of a huge cage with a piece of paper on it that read 'seal'. Naruto didn't know what to do, but the powerful aura that was coming off of the cage did not seem to frighten him; If anything, it calmed him down. Minutes passed and Naruto stayed standing before the cage working up the courage to go in. He might have felt calm, but the cage in front of him was huge and he didn't want to disturb whatever or whoever was in there. So as He was about to turn around he heard... Breathing? Turning back to the cage he saw 2 giant slit eyes that were bloodshot red looking straight at him. It took a little for Naruto to think of the right words to say but eventually he got tired of the silence and blurted out...

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The eyes that stared at him seemed to hold amusement in them at the tone and boldness of the little boy in front of him. All of a sudden the lights of the dark sewer seemed to light up all at once and inside the cage was a giant 2 story tall fox with blood red fur and 9 long tails thrashing mindlessly behind him while he grinned down at the boy. Showing his two sharp and elongated canines. Now most people would have been to scared to even think and would have run as fast as they could to get away from the large fox. Naruto on the other hand just looked at the Kitsune in awe, he had never seen something so big and furry. Naruto ran up to the cage, not even bothered by the bars and slipped through and jumped onto the giant paw of the fox.

"AWESOME!" Naruto screamed as he laid his head on the fox's fur, no longer remembering the horrible torture that he had just experienced.

The fox just sat there in stunned shock. Very few could even stand the Killing Intent and chakra output that naturally came off of him, but this little boy seem to not even be bothered by it.

"**I am impressed. Most people would run away screaming… Why are you not afraid boy?**" Asked the fox, He was curious to what the little boy was thinking.

"Why would they run away?" Asked the confused Naruto as he tilted his head to the side giving him a cute look.

"**Because I'm a demon. I am The Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the 9 demons.**" Kyuubi stated in a regal tone.

"W-what?! How is that possible? The Fourth Hokage defeated you!" Naruto said as he hopped of his gigantic paw and started to slowly back away. He heard that demons kill people and he didn't want to die!

The Kyuubi saw his reaction and frowned. He didn't want Naruto to be afraid of him. He saw all the torture he went through and all the hate that the village had given the little boy throughout the years, all because of him. He felt guilty and wanted to pay the child back but he knew that it was still to early for Naruto to know the WHOLE truth so he would just give him what he needed to know.

"**Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you I promise.**" Kyuubi said and Naruto visibly relaxed when he heard that but still kept his guard up.

"**No human can kill a demon so what your da... I mean, the Fourth Hokage did was seal me into a newborn baby. That baby was you Naruto.**" explained Kyuubi while Naruto had a look of shock. It all made sense now, all the beatings and the cold glares were all because of Kyuubi! Naruto's look of shock quickly turned to one of rage.

"It's because of you then! You're the reason I am hated by everyone!" Naruto yelled tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. Kyuubi saw this and sighed, Naruto was right about it being his fault but he wanted to try and make it up to him.

"**Look Naruto, I know it was my fault but that's why I want to make it up to you! I'm thousands of years old and I can teach you so much. I want to help you grow into the most powerful shinobi that has ever walked the elemental nations!**" Kyuubi declared with a smirk as Naruto sat there doing his best impersonation of a fish. He couldn't believe that someone would do anything kind for him, especially training him to be a ninja!

"You... You would do that? But why? You are suppose to be a demon. Why would you want to help someone like me..." Naruto said in a small, sad voice as he put his head down. He still didn't fully forgive the Kyuubi, but if he turned Naruto into a great ninja and helped him out he would definitely forgive Him. Kyuubi just smiled...

"**Because Naruto I am not as evil as everyone thinks, and I will be damned if I let my container be weak. With me by your side we can do anything.**" Kyuubi said with a grin that Naruto happily returned. He liked thinking about how powerful he might become when he gets older, and he was getting giddy just thinking about it!

"Ok Kyuubi-sensei! I will be the best ninja ever and I promise I will make you proud!" Naruto exclaimed while pumping his fist into the air with a large grin. Kyuubi just chuckled at Naurto's antics.

"**Ok kit, I know you will do great. Now there are some things you need to know and some things I will tell you later on, but for now I will tell you about your training. When you wake up you will be almost fully healed, I want you to get to the apartment the old Hokage gave you and sleep. Tomorrow morning we will be training three things: your body, mind, and stealth. I will be teaching you one jutsu for now that will help but that's it for now. When you wake up I have already established a mental link so that you could talk to me whenever you want.**" Kyuubi explained as Naruto was soaking up everything he said like a sponge. He didn't want to disappoint his new sensei after all.

"Ok I can do that! How do I get out of here again?" Asked Naruto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"**One second kit, I have one question for you... What do you think about becoming a half demon?**" Kyuubi asked with a smirk as he saw Naruto's ears perk up at the question.

"What do you mean half demon? Will I be a fox like you?" Asked Naruto slightly put off by the idea of turning into a giant fox. The Kyuubi just chuckled at the boys confusion and decided to clarify.

"**No, nothing that extreme. But you will change... Your Hanyou (half demon) body will be perfect by human standards and you will look to be around 18 but you will not age anymore. Your chakra will also be more powerful than it usually is and you will also gain another supply of 'chakra' called youki, which is what demons use instead of chakra. Your youki will be many times more powerful than your chakra and it will be very hard to control but I will teach you in time. You will also have heightened senses that would even surpass the Inuzuka clan. And you will be physically stronger and faster than most humans your age should be. The last thing that will happen is that you will grow fox ears and tails. The number of tails you have will show how powerful you are.**" Kyuubi let out a sigh. He wasn't expecting to talk so much and give him all that information knowing he would probably have to repeat it, But he thought it would be better to just get it out of the way. Naruto throughout the entire explanation was getting more and more anxious by the second.

"Kyuubi-sensei of course I want to be a han... A handyou! It sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed running around the cage aimlessly. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was afraid that Naruto wouldn't want to be a demon and Naruto's power would be drastically decreased if he had refused to be a Hanyou.

"**It's H-a-n-y-o-u Naruto. And good! Your training will start tomorrow but i warn you. Your body is not ready to become a hanyou yet so you will have to wait at least another 2 and a half years maybe more before we can do it. Now get out of the seal by focusing on leaving the seal and you should end up where you were.**" Kyuubi said while holding back a yawn. He had been healing Naruto this entire time and it was making him tired. Naruto was a little sad that he would have to wait a couple years but brightened when He thought about the training he was gonna receive. So with a quick bow and a wave Naruto started to focus on leaving the seal, but as he was fading away his eyes snapped open in shock. How could he have forgotten to ask such an important thing.

"Umm, Kyuubi I was wondering... I know your title is Kyuubi no Kitsune but... Do you have a real name?"

Naruto asked slightly nervous because he didn't want to make his first and only friend mad at him. Kyuubi gained a shock look but quickly schooled his features and smiled at Naruto. No one had ever asked for his name before so he thought it was only fair to give that piece of information to him.

"**My name... My name is K-ur-ama kit**" Kyuubi said having a hard time not stumbling over the name that was so foreign to him. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded

"Ok Kurama-sensei! See you tomorrow" Naruto said and he closed his eyes and faded from the sewer. Kyuubi looked at the spot that the blonde was just standing and smiled. '**This will be very interesting**' Kyuubi thought as he fell asleep behind the cage resting his head on his giant paws.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Growing Up

The next morning Naruto woke up in his rundown apartment that has been a victim to countless acts of vandalism. He learned quickly that he really couldn't have anything of value because if he did, it would just be gone the next morning. He looked around his apartment and frowned at the condition that it was in. It wasn't that Naruto was a messy person, but he just didn't care anymore to fix up the place if it was going to get trashed the next day. Shacking off his thoughts he smiled brightly thinking about his first day in training. Before he could jump out of bed he heard a deep voice in his head.

'**I wouldn't be to excited if I were you. This training is gonna be hell.**' Kyuubi said with an amused tone. Naruto yelled and jumped out of the bed hitting the ceiling with his head and promptly landed on his ass.

"Oww... Kurama! You scared me!" Yelled Naruto, more angry at himself for forgetting about the mental link that would allow Kyuubi speak to him. Kurama just chuckled at Naruto's misfortune.

"**Calm down Naruto, first of all, don't talk out loud. People will think you are crazy. I can hear your thoughts so just think about what you want to say and I will hear**" Kyuubi said thinking that he would have to do something about Naruto's loud and brash attitude. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and jumped back on his feet.

'_Sorry Kurama, I was just excited. What are you gonna be teaching me today!?_' Naruto mentally yelled while Kurama grumbled about loud brats.

"**Naruto we are going to have to do something about your loud behavior... But for now I want you to get dressed and get something to eat and go to an abandoned training ground.**" Kyuubi said which Naruto replied with a quick "Hai sensei" and quickly put on his clothes and ran into the kitchen to make some ramen. Kyuubi seeing that the only thing in Naruto's cupboard was instant ramen quickly made a mental note to have him eat healthier food.

Training ground 45 had mostly forest trees and rocks but it did have a small lake that seemed peaceful and Naruto knew that no one would come here because it was close to the Forest of Death which people for some reason were scared of.

"**Ok Naruto I'm gonna explain what's going to be going on for the next couple of years and what I am going to be teaching you so pay attention and if you have any questions wait till the end, got it?**" Kyuubi said not wanting to waste anymore time. Naruto mentally nodded and Kyuubi began.

"**Ok, first I am going to teach you to unlock your chakra which should be easy seeing as that you have so much... even for a 5 year old. That's probably because of me but don't worry, by the time we are done. You will have perfect chakra control. After you unlock your chakra I will be teaching you a jutsu called **'Kage Bunshin' (shadow clones) **which allows you to make an exact copy of yourself. When it is dispelled you will get all the memories and knowledge from that clone.**" Naruto's eyes widened at that but kept his mouth shut not wanting to interrupt. "**After I teach you this training will be alot easier. You will send your clones to work on chakra control exercises such as tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing and even waterfall walking. I want your chakra control to be perfect. You will also send a batch of clones to the library to help with your studies. I will not have a dumb container.**" Kyuubi said flatly. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything for the boy. Naruto just shrugged, thinking that it had to be done. "**While your clones are the ones that work on chakra control and knowledge you will be working on your body physically. Depending on how you do will determine when I can change you into a Hanyou.**" Kyuubi said, trying to hide his grin. He knew that would motivate Naruto and by the look of determination in the young kits eyes, he was sure that Naruto would try his hardest. "**Now we will be training everyday like this for the next 3 years until I can make you a Hanyou so get ready to go through hell.**" Kyuubi said with a sadistic smirk that made Naruto start to sweat. "**Now any questions?**" Kyuubi ended.

'_Yea, when will I learn some cool jutsu!_' Naruto thought, wanting to do flashy jutsu and fireballs like he had seen from the red eye people he took to calling them. Kyuubi let out a sigh and thought about how hard it will get Naruto to accept this.

"**Naruto listen and listen good. In time, I will teach you jutsu...**" Naruto started to yell and pump his fist in the air until he heard the loud voice of Kyuubi in his head.

"**BUT... I will be teaching you very few. Having 10 jutsu and knowing them to perfection and how to apply them in battle is better than knowing a 1000 jutsu and not knowing what to do with them.**" Kyuubi stated in a firm voice. He wanted to get it across to Naruto that he was doing this for his own good. Naruto looked disheartened by this, but quickly shook it off. He would trust his sensei because he was the only one to ever teach him anything. Naruto had to learn to read, write, and do pretty much everything by himself and for a 5 year old boy that was quite impressive. So with a nod from Naruto, Kurama decided it was time to get started on the long journey that was ahead of them.

"**Now, give me 25 laps around the training ground, 100 punches with each arm and 100 kicks with each leg. After that do 100 push-ups and you will be done with the warm up.**" Kyuubi explained with a evil grin. Naruto paled at the regimen but quickly started to run when Kyuubi started to count down from three.

TIME SKIP 2 YEARS

It was early morning and there were not many civillians on the streets of Konoha this early, but the people that were up and about seemed to be quite happy. Many were pleased that they hadn't seen the demon of the village much at all, and not many people had heard from the blonde jinchuuriki for quite some time. Of course they saw him on occasion walking down the street or sitting at Ichiraku's ramen stand. During the 2 year period, Naruto would go to this specific stand because the owners of the stand were one of the very few people who didn't judge Naruto because of the demon that was sealed into him. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were the owners of the store and they were always very kind to Naruto because he seemed like a nice boy that had just been dealt a bad hand.

Most people were happy that they didn't get to see the demon of the village much. However, there was one person who was quite concerned about not hearing from the boy he considered a grandson. That person was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, but better known as the third Hokage of the Leaf. He was a aging old man in his late 60's with a wrinkly old face and a skinny frame. Even though he was an old man; the power that he held was equal to the strongest ninjas in the Elemental Nations. He wore the red and white hokage hat with an elegent white rob with red trimming. It had been about 2 years since he last heard from Naruto. Sarutobi was a very busy man due to his position as Hokage, so it was quite understandable as to why he hasn't had the time to see the boy. However, he had made sure to clear all his appointments today so he could spend some time with young Naruto. He had sent an Anbu to Naruto's home and he was currently wondering why it was taking so long.

Naruto was sitting in the lotus position under a waterfall meditating wearing only a pair of navy blue Anbu pants. Showing off his toned chest and 6 pack abs that the boy had developed over the two years of training his body. He still had a little baby fat from being only 7 years old still, but he was a very cute boy that would have fangirls chasing him everyday if he bothered to show his face once in a while. Naruto's mind started to stray to the last 2 years of training under Kurama. The Kyuubi had started to be more like a father figure in Naruto's life because not only was he teaching the young blonde how to be a ninja, but also how to be calm and logical. He also taught the boy manners seeing as to how he was seriously lacking considering he had no parents to correct him. Naruto's ninja skills were VERY good for his age, but a little unorthodox. Naruto, under Kyuubi's instruction, learned that loudly proclaiming your jutsu right before you did them was not a good way to be a ninja so he had learned to sub vocalize his jutsu so that he didn't have to say it out loud. He also practiced every jutsu he knew with his shadow clones so much that he could do the 4 jutsu that he knew without hand seals or any poof of smoke. The boy was still a bit down that he didn't know any flashy jutsu or anything. Excluding the shadow clone jutsu He only knew the 3 basic academy jutsu's: henge, substitution, and bunshin (clone). Nevertheless Naruto knew that it would be for the best just like his sensei said. Naruto had picked up a fuinjutsu (sealing technique) book one day and immediately took a liking to the art. Kyuubi had told him that he was an Uzumaki from his mothers side which specialized in the art of fuinjutsu and were unrivaled by anyone in their skill of seals. Unfortunately, that was all Kurama told him about his mother and said he wouldn't tell him anymore until he was ready. Naruto pouted a bit but quickly shook it off and listened to all the things the Kyuubi said that seals could do; and was currently wearing a seal he learned to make and applied it onto his body with ink. The seal was known as a resistance seal which put resistance on every muscle of your body making it harder to do every movement. When channelling chakra through his entire body the seal would appear as chains wrapped around his chest, torso, arms, and legs and had a number on his chest indicating how much resistance was put on the body. The seal could go from 1-10 and Naruto was currently at level 3. With the seals on his top speed was around high gennin level, but if He deactivated his seals He could reach high chunnin to very low jounin level speeds. The blonde jinchuuriki worked on his chakra control the most and was what he was doing for most of the 2 years. Amazingly, he had high jounin level chakra reserves that kept on increasing and also had near perfect chakra control. Naruto was broken out of his recollection of the past when Kyuubi's voice rang through his head.

"**Naruto, someone is watching you train. See what they want.**" kyuubi demanded. He did not want any ninja spying on his training just yet. he wasn't ready. Naruto had sensed the ninja as well but was trying to figure out why his scent was vaguely familiar but couldn't think of who it was.

"I know you're there. You could come out now." Naruto said in a loud but calm voice, making sure the unknown ninja could hear him over the roar of the waterfall. The observers eyes widened in shock. How could he have sensed him? And also, why was a 7 year old boy mediating under a waterfall? The unknown ninja quickly got over his shock and jumped from his tree top and landed right in front of the waterfall. He wore the standard Anbu uniform with a dog mask and spiky gravity-defying silver hair. He had an air of calm about him and he held himself with the confidence of a seasoned shinobi.

"Why are you mediating under a waterfall?" The now recognized Anbu member asked. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the man that was in front of him. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Why do you feel so familiar? Have we met?" Asked Naruto. The Anbu members eyes widened slightly at hearing Naruto's unnaturally calm voice. From what he could remember, Naruto was always loud and brash. What has changed in the years?

"I used to be on the Anbu squad that guarded you when you were at the orphanage until you were 3 years old. But I don't know how you would remember me." Said the masked ninja. Wondering if Naruto really remembered him from so long ago. Naruto now remembered that he was one of the ninjas that saved him from getting a beating one day. He never forgot the ninja that saved him from beatings because they were few and far between. Naruto sighed and got out from under the waterfall and calmly walked on the surface of the water and onto land, picking up his shirt from the ground. Now the masked ninjas eyes widened to the size of dinner plates seeing this! How could a boy so young already master water walking and walk with practiced ease?

"I meditate under the waterfall so that I can learn to block out distractions and stay calm under pressure. I meditate because... Well I enjoy it." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. The masked ninja had still not regained his composure to seeing Naruto walk on water so easily and stood there shocked.

"H-o-ow did you... I mean... so young... That shouldn't be possible." The Anbu members babbled incoherently. Naruto just stood there and chuckled at the the Anbu's stunned look.

"Hmm. What kind of ninja would I be if I told you allll my secrets huh? Anyway what are you doing here? Are you just spying on me or did you need something?" Naruto said nonchalantly. He was about to start his morning physical training. The masked ninja quickly composed himself and stood tall talking in a business like tone.

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you." The Anbu ninja said. Naruto kept a calm face but on the inside he was nervous. He had forgotten all about the Hokage that he referred to as his grandfather. He had been extremely busy and it has slipped his mind to go visit all this time. And now he had to think whether or not to tell him about the Kyuubi. But before he could contemplate the predicament further he heard a familiar voice. '**Yes. I know that the Hokage wants what is best for you. He will be shocked but I think he will continue to let me train you. I also would like to have a word with him, so if you could give me permission to take temporary control of your body I would like to talk to him.**' Kyuubi said. Naruto has known that the Kyuubi could do this but needed his explicit permission to do so. '_Yea Kurama-sensei no problem._' Naruto thought through the mental link. Meanwhile, the masked ninja was wondering why it was taking so long to answer him. Just as he was about to tell him again Naruto focused his eyes on his.

"Yea sorry for zoning out Anbu-san. I'm ready when you are" Naruto stated with a grin. The masked ninja just shook his head and placed his hand on Naruto and shunshined (teleportation jutsu) them both to the front door of the Hokage tower where Naruto would meet the person he called grandfather for the first time in 2 years.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Meeting The Hokage

"WAIT! Naruto! The Hokage could be busy!" The Anbu member exclaimed. Naruto ignored the man and opened the door to the Hokage's office...

"Hey old man! It's been a while." Naruto said happily with a huge grin on his face as he entered the Hokage's office without a care in the world. He saw a flash of orange in the old mans hands and something disappeared from sight. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, what was that jiji (grandfather)." Naruto said suspiciously. Hiruzen just chuckled nervously and blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Nothing for you to worry about yet my boy!" The hokage said in a nervous tone. "Now come inside and let me have a good look at you. Inu-san,(dog) you are dismissed" He said. The Anbu member known as Inu did a low bow and shunshined away in a swirl of leaves. Naruto pouted a bit at seeing that. He still hadn't learned any cool jutsu yet and he was getting a bit restless, even with the Kyuubi helping him immensely with his patience. Hokage had just now took the time to see the boy clearly for the first time in two years and he was quite shocked. Naruto stood at 3'9", which slightly taller than most kids his age. He wore a simple black tight fitted shirt with navy blue Anbu style pants and black sandals. His hair had gotten a bit longer and and it seemed like his whisker marks were darker, but it could have been a trick of the light. What stood out most was his brilliant blue eyes that he always had, but what surprised the Hokage the most was that Naruto had a calm and calculative look in his eyes. While Hokage was analyzing Naruto there was an awkward silence that filled the room. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously...

"Umm you're staring at me jiji. I haven't changed that much have I?" Naruto asked in confused tone. He looked down at himself and back at the Hokage. Sarutobi quickly gained his composure and smiled warmly at the young boy.

"It's not your clothing Naruto. When did you get to be so calm? You were always... well..." The Hokage trailed off, not wanting to offend the blonde.

"Loud? Obnoxious? Yea I know old man." Naruto said with an exasperated sigh. "I want to tell you what happened jiji but could you send out the hidden Anbu and put up a silencing barrier. I don't want anyone to know the truth just yet." Naruto said pointing to the corner where a couple of Anbu were hidden. Sarutobi's eyes widened at hearing that Naruto knew that there were Anbu in the room but quickly sent them out of the room and went through a couple hand seals at a speed Naruto couldn't follow and slammed his hand on the desk. A soft blue light seemed to engulf the room and then faded into nothing.

"Naruto... How could you sense the Anbu in the room? Has someone been training you?" The Hokage asked in a concerned tone. Whoever was training Naruto might not have his best interest in mind or the village's, so he wanted to make sure. Naruto grinned at the Hokage.

"If I told you old man, you might have a heart attack and die right here on the spot." Naruto declared with a mischievous grin. Now the Hokage was beginning to sweat. Who could possibly have trained him that would get that kind of reaction from him...

"Naruto this is extremely important. I want to be sure that the person training you won't harm you or betray the village." The Hokage said, making his voice sound as authoritative as he could without scaring the boy. Naruto just chuckled nervously and found the floor to be much more interesting than before.

"Well... You see jiji. If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out and let me tell you my side of the story."

Naruto said. He didn't want the old man to over react before he finished. The Hokage raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Ok well... I'm being trained by the Kyuubi..." Naruto started but before he could continue, he was interrupted by the Hokage standing up and shouting.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE KYUUBI!?" The old man asked wide-eyed. Naruto just sighed. This was gonna be harder than he thought...

"Yea old man. I've known for about 2 years now. And before you say anything, he isn't telling me to do anything bad to the village or myself. He has just been training me to protect myself and the people precious to me. The very few that are precious to me..." Naruto said. Whispering the last part as more of an afterthought. But the Hokage heard him clearly and frowned when he heard it. He sighed and sat down in his chair pulling out his smoking pipe and lite it, knowing that this was gonna be a long conversation that will result in a massive headache.

"Naruto... The Kyuubi could be manipulating you. You have no way of knowing if he is just using you to try and get out of the seal!" The Hokage said, trying to reason with the young boy. But what he saw next made his eyes widen slightly. Naruto looked... Angry?

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a firm voice. Making sure he used his grandfathers official title so that he would know he was serious. The Hokage inwardly flinched at hearing his tone. "Kurama is like the father I never had. He would never do anything to harm me or anyone that I care about. He has done more for me than anyone has ever done before." Naruto said smiling a bit at one particular memory that he had with his inner demon.

FLASHBACK 4 MONTHS AGO

Naruto was doing his daily training regimen in the Forest of Death when his instincts told him to move. He suddenly dodged to the right and rolled onto his feet where three kunai dug into the spot that he was just standing. When Naruto looked for his attacker, he saw a random newly promoted jounin with an insane grin on his face. Inwardly cursing, He wasn't ready to face a jounin level ninja; not without Kyuubi's help anyway...

"What do you want?" Naruto asked but already knew the answer to. The jounin just smirked and started to twirl a kunai in his hand.

"I've been looking for you for a while now. I was just promoted jounin and I swore to myself that when I did, I would hunt you down and kill you for what you did to my sister!" The now enraged jounin said. His sister was one of the victims to the Kyuubi attack and he would be damned if he let the demon walk around unpunished. Naruto inwardly groaned. '_you see the crap I have to put up with. Why don't they realize I'm not you._' Speaking to Kurama through the mental link. Kyuubi snorted. '**Hey! I said I was sorry alright? But never mind that. Your gonna have to go all out and even then...**' Kyuubi said. Naruto mentally nodded, '_I know Kurama. I'm sorry, I'm just tired of this. Lets see how far I've come in my training._' Naruto thought as he grinned. He concentrated his chakra throughout his entire body, chains started to appear wrapped around his entire body before they seemed to break and fade back into his skin.

"I'm not going down without a fight you know." Naruto said as he got into his own taijutsu stance. He was beginning to create his own form of taijutsu that relied heavily on speed and feints, but wasn't even close to done and hadnt even named it yet. The jounin saw his stance and started to laugh maniacally.

"HAHAHA. You think you could defeat a jounin? You might be a demon, but you are in a 7 year old body!" The jounin exclaimed. Naruto just shook his head calmly.

"You might lose your life if you keep being so arrogant." Naruto said. The jounin rolled his head back and started to roar with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA. You should b..." That was all he got to say as Naruto disappeared from where he was standing and sent a bone crushing punch to the jounin's chest. He didn't stop his attack and swept at the ninja's feet causing him to lose balance while Naruto took advantage of his imbalance and sent the man flying with a roundhouse kick to the torso. The man had 2 cracked ribs from the attack and got up shakily while glaring at the young boy.

"I see you still retain some strength in that form demon. But you still cant compare to ME!" Yelled the insane jounin as he charged at Naruto who barely had enough time to put up a block but wasn't quick enough for the follow up punch to his nose that sent the blonde back into a tree, leaving a small indent. Naruto groaned and got back on his feet. '_This isn't going to be easy for me._' he thought as he charged the man as they engaged in a heated taijutsu battle. To anyone chunnin rank or lower, the two were both blurs and all that could be heard were grunts of pain and bones creaking underneath the powerful blows. They both jumped back a couple minutes later. Naruto was panting pretty heavily as he sported many bruises on his arms and legs and a swollen cheek, But it was quickly healing due to Kyuubi's chakra. The jounin was doing a bit better than Naruto and was panting slightly with a couple of bruises and cuts on his body.

"You're better than I expected demon." Panted out the deranged jounin. "But lets see how you handle this!" Yelled the ninja, as he started going through a string of hand seals and yelled out "Karyuudan" (Fire Dragon Projectile). A stream of fire shot out from the mans mouth and formed a huge dragon with glowing red eyes that charged at Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he did a seal less substitution jutsu with a nearby log and shot 4 kunai at the man from his blind spot. The jounin sensed the kunai coming and did 3 hand seals as he spun around, holding on to the last seal. "Doryuu Heki!"(Earth style wall) Proclaimed the man, as a 10 foot tall wall of earth shot up from the ground and blocked the kunai. The man did another seal and yelled "Domu!" (Earth Spear) Suddenly spears started to form on the wall and shot towards Naruto. He tried to dodge them all but the last one caught him in the shoulder, making that arm almost useless.

'_Damn what do I do now?!_' Naruto mentally screamed. Throughout the whole fight Kyuubi was getting more and more angry. '_**How DARE this human hurt my kit!**_' Kyuubi mentally yelled. "**Naruto give me control of your body! I will not let him harm you anymore than he has already!**" Kyuubi declared. Angry that the boy he had come to raise as his own was always being threatened because of him. Naruto at first was shocked Kyuubi was so mad, but soon that shock turned into a small smile. '_Of course Kurama. Have fun._' Naruto said before everything for him went pitch black and it seemed as if he was looking at the world through eyes that were not his own.

Throughout all this, the man had been panting on one knee trying to regain his composure after wasting so much chakra. He was a newly promoted jounin, but his chakra reserves were still below average. He was about to start getting back on his feet when he felt the most malicious killing intent he had ever felt since the Kyuubi attack, but it was ALL directed at him. He was struggling to breath and trying desperately to move, but he couldn't. He looked up and what he saw made him turn white as paper and start to tremble in fear. What made him so scared was not that Naruto was no longer on his knees with a piece of earth spear inside of his arm. He wasn't even scared of the red aura that he was giving off. He was TERRIFIED of the boys eyes though... They looked just like the demons eyes with a black slit running down the middle and the brilliant blue was replaced with blood red. Kyuubi smirked when he smelt the fear coming from the man. He was going to enjoy this. Kurama pulled out the spike lodged into Naruto's shoulder and flexed his fist as he slowly walked over to the man that was desperately trying to crawl backwards in fear.

"You think you could harm my kit and get away with it!?" Kyuubi asked. As he kept walking towards the man until he was arms length away. The man just looked up at him and started to stutter and plead for his life.

"P-p-please... I-I-I'll do an..." That was all he was able to say before Kyuubi started to tear the man apart... Literally. Kurama grabbed the mans arms and put his foot on his chest and pulled. With a sickening snap and tearing sound his arms were ripped from his body and all that was left of his arms were torn ligaments and the top half of his shoulder. The man was now screaming at the top of his lungs, trying in vein to stop the endless flow of blood from gushing out. Kurama started to beat the man senseless with both of his own arms until the man died from blood loss. Kyuubi seemed upset that he didn't have enough time to punish him properly but soon came to his senses when he felt a squad of Anbu coming his way. Kyuubi/Naruto looked down at the dead man and raised his hand towards him. "Kitsune Bi" (Fox Fire) Kyuubi whispered, and out of his hands shot an intense blue flame that turned the body to ash in a matter of seconds. He made a hand seal and concentrated his chakra to his shadow and started to melt into it. 30 seconds later the group of Anbu came into the clearing where they saw… absolutely nothing. All that was left was a scorch mark that seemed to be freshly made and scattered ashes in the wind. The Anbu were very confused at the scene that they came across because there was no sign of anyone being here, but they had felt a ton of chakra being used in this area not even a minute ago. The group of Anbu all shunshined away in a swirl of leaves to report to the Hokage.

Kyuubi/Naruto appeared in the corner of his apartment and walked out of the shadow he was in. Kyuubi closed his eyes and let Naruto regain control of his body. "I-I didn't know you cared so much Kurama. I could feel your rage from inside my mind." Naruto said out loud with a small smile on his face. He was not at all bothered by what he watched Kyuubi do. He actually somewhat enjoyed watching it happen. "**Well I've been basically raising you for almost two years now... I wouldn't want to see you hurt. I treat you as if you were my own, kit.**" Kyuubi said in a fatherly tone. Naruto just stood there shocked. He didn't know Kyuubi thought of him that way, and to be honest with himself, he loved the feeling of having someone care for him. "Thanks Kurama Tou-san." Naruto whispered with a tear falling down his whiskered cheek.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory. The Hokage just sat there with wide-eyes trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Eventually he found that Naruto was dead serious about Kyuubi being a father figure to him and sighed heavily.

"Well why would he attack the village if he wasn't evil my boy?" The Hokage said trying to make Naruto see reason. Just when Naruto was about to make some excuse, he heard a voice in his head. "**Let me explain this part Naruto. You don't know the whole truth.**" Kyuubi said wanting to have a conversation with the old man. Naruto just nodded and looked at the Hokage.

"Hey old man, don't have a heart attack, but Kyuubi wants to speak to you." And without giving his grandfather enough time to respond he receded inside his mind and let Kyuubi take over. Hiruzen was about to yell at Naruto and tell him to stop, But it was to late. Naruto opened his eyes and Kyuubi's blood red slit eyes stared at the Hokage. Now the old man was starting to sweat. He wasn't sure if he could hold off the Kyuubi in time for back-up to arrive.

"Calm down Sarutobi. I do not wish to harm you or the village. I just wanted to speak to you about a few things." Kyuubi said In a regal tone that did not seem to fit the young boy. The Hokage relaxed a bit at hearing that but still kept up his guard. "I'm listening..." The old man said. Trying to keep the slight fear from his voice. Kyuubi sighed and began to tell the Hokage everything that happened about the night he attacked on October 10th and why he did what he did... When Saratobi heard that Madara Uchiha was still alive and was the one that controlled Kyuubi with his sharingan, he sighed heavily. He was getting to old for this shit.

"... And that's everything that happened that night. So as you can see, it was not my fault for attacking the village. Even though I wouldn't mind killing off the ignorant people who harm Naruto." Kyuubi said bitterly. The Hokage flinched when he heard that. He knew that there have been a few beatings but as far as he knew, they had stopped.

"I've tried my best to keep Naruto safe. I even had an Anbu squad follow him while he was at the orphanage." The Hokage said defensively.

Kyuubi sighed. "I know Sarutobi... That's why I haven't taken him from the village. He cares to much about you. And a few others." The Hokage looked a bit relieved. At least Naruto was going to stay in the village and had at least some people he cared about. "But don't get me wrong, I will want to take him out of the village for a few years to complete his training. I was planning on taking him in another 6 months." Kyuubi stated leaving very little room for argument. Sarutobi kept silent as he thought about the benefits of having Naruto trained by the most powerful demon in existence, but he still wanted him to have bonds and grow close to people his age.

"I will allow this... But only if you have him back 6 months before he is suppose to graduate from the academy. I want him to have friends and at least try to be a normal boy." The Hokage said. Hoping that the Kyuubi wouldn't have a problem with it. Kurama just grinned. He was planning on doing so anyway. He didn't want his kit to be isolated from everyone his age.

"That can be arranged ho..." Kyuubi started to say but was interrupted by the door to the Hokage's office being thrown open and a dark blue haired girl with a lavender bandana on her forehead came running up to the Hokage crying hysterically into the old man's robe. Kyuubi quickly gave control back to Naruto who had been listening the entire time, but when he saw who was currently crying her eyes out in front of him his heart dropped. He couldn't believe it was her... after all this time... The first person his age that wanted to be his friend.

"H-h-hinata?" Naruto stuttered out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Lavender Princess

FLASHBACK 1 YEAR 6 MONTHS AGO

Naruto was stealthy moving back towards his apartment after enjoying some ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen stand when he heard someone in the distance...

"Haha, you look so ugly with no pupils!"

"Yea, and everyone knows that your own father thinks your weak."

Naruto decided to go check out what all the commotion was about because the voices he heard were of children, so they couldn't have been much older than him. Naruto raced to where he heard the voices coming from and came into a clearing with 2 first year academy students and a broken hearted looking girl with dark blue hair and a big lavender coat that looked way to big for her. Naruto saw the girl and thought she was pretty cute, so why were these two boys picking on her?

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted coming up behind the two bullies. They jumped in surprise at hearing a new voice and spun around to face the newcomer.

"Hey kid. This isn't any of your business! So why don't you get lost before we teach you both a lesson." Said the taller of the two boys, while the shorter one just nodded and grinned. Naruto kept a calm look just like Kurama-sensei showed him.

"You two should leave her alone and go pick on someone your own size." Naruto said in a bored tone. He didn't seem frightened at all by the two older boys. The taller and apparent leader of the two just scoffed and stepped forward.

"You think you can take both of us little kid." The leader taunted with a smirk. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at being called little but nothing else. Kurama had told him to never get riled up because of your opponents taunts.

"You guys should really pay attention to your surroundings. You guys sure your in the academy?" Naruto asked genuinely curious. He sighed when the two put on a confused look and pointed behind them. The bullies turned around to see that the little girl was no longer in the clearing. The two had shocked looks on their faces, but quickly turned to one of anger. They spun around, fully intent on making the blonde pay for letting her get away from them, when all of a sudden the boy they were looking at smirked and disappeared in a poof a smoke...

With The Real Naruto

Naruto never intended to confront the bullies head on. He didn't want the little girl to continue to be verbally abused, so he sent a shadow clone to confront the bullies and snuck up from behind to get the girl away. He snuck behind the girl and gently tapped on her shoulders so that she wouldn't yelp in surprise. The lavender eyed girl slowly turned around and saw a boy her age with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and spiky blonde hair that was as yellow as the sun. However when she saw the 6 whisker marks that made the boy have a feral yet cute look she almost wanted to scream 'KAWAII' and hug the cute boy, but her shy nature would never allow it. She nodded when she saw him put a finger to his lips indicating to keep quiet and watched as he came closer and closer until he was right next to her! She blushed at their proximity but when he put his arm around her and jumped into the tree that was right behind them, she let out a small 'eep' that luckily wasn't heard by the bullies. They landed on the tree branch with the little girl feeling faint.

"Hey are you feeling alright? You look like you have a fever." Naruto whispered in a concerned voice. The little girl just blushed harder but tried her best to croak out an answer for this mystery boy who saved her.

"N-n-no I'm f-f-fine. T-thank you f-f-for savi-ing me." The shy little girl stuttered out quietly. Naruto was confused by her stuttering but quickly shook it off and put on his foxy grin.

"No problem. I couldn't let them pick on a cute girl like you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

Naruto said in a subdued tone. His clone still wasn't done talking to the two other boys. Hinata blushed bright red and felt like she was going to faint at hearing the boy she now knew as Naruto say she was cute, No one but her mother said nice things about her. However, she managed to stutter out a response.

"H-h-hin-nata H-hyuuga." That was all the poor girl could say before pushing her fingers together and and receding into her big lavender coat like a turtle. Naruto chuckled at the cute sight but still couldn't figure out why she was acting so weird, but before he could figure it out his clone dispelled making his eyes glaze over as he went through the clones memories. He looked down a few seconds later to see the clearing was empty.

"Hey those guys left now so we can hop down. Need any help?" Naruto asked, offering his hand to her. Hinata quickly shook her head no, knowing that she would faint if he got that close again. They both jumped off the branch at landed gracefully on the floor. Naruto turned to Hinata to see that she was still twirling her fingers and taking an occasional glance before looking away again.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to be my friend?" Naruto asked with a big grin. Hinata blushed but had a small smile on her face.

"I-I w-w-woul-ld l-like that." Hinata stuttered shyly. Naruto was getting really confused on why she acted so shy but before he could ask why his sensei made his voice known.

"**I'll tell you in a year or two when your older, just get her back to her clan compound.**" Kyuubi said. Not wanting to give the birds and the bees talk just yet. He would have to do it before he transformed him into a Hanyou because his hormones and demonic nature would be telling him to do things he wouldn't understand if he neglects to tell him. Naruto just mentally nodded.

"Hey Hinata, can I take you ba..." Before he got to finish his sentence a man came into the clearing with the same pupil-less white eyes that Hinata had, but they were much colder.

"Hinata-sama! Get away from that demon right now!" The obvious branch member of the Hyuuga Clan (because of the headband strapped to his head covering his Cage Bird Seal) said. Hinata stood there in shock. Why was Ko-san being so mean to the boy that just saved her? Ko Hyuuga did not give her a chance to speak as he pulled her away from Naruto.

"Trust me Hinata-sama. Stay away from him!" Ko said as he dragged Hinata back to the compound. Naruto just stood throughout the whole ordeal with his head hung low. He knew this was going to happen. Every time he would think he made a new friend; the parents or older siblings would just take them away and call him a demon. He really liked the shy Hyuuga girl and wanted to be her friend. He shook his head and started going back to his apartment to mediate. That always seemed to calm him down... Never knowing that Kyuubi watched the entire thing and promised himself that he would help Naruto gain at least 1 true friend.

FLASHBACK END

Hinata turned her head away from the Hokage's chest and looked at the boy standing there, but not recognizing him until she noticed his whisker marks! She had been searching for Naruto since the day they met wanting to befriend him. Sadly, she could never find him.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a low voice. She was still sobbing but she felt so happy that she finally got to see her crush again. Ever since then, she wanted to get to know the blonde better but it seemed like the boy had just disappeared. Naruto, seeing her so hurt and crying, felt his heart sink.

"Hinata what's wrong? Are you ok?" Naruto asked wanting her to feel better, but when Hinata heard the question the slow sobbing turned into full blown crying. After about 10 minutes Hinata managed to calm down enough to tell them what happened, and what they found out shocked them. Hinata had pulled down the lavender bandana that she had on and showed them the Cage Bird Seal. She then went on to explain that her father had deemed her weak and unworthy of being clan heir after a spar with her sister that she lost. Hinata was denounced as clan heir and her sister took her place. After hearing what happened, the Hokage was left wide eyed and mouth agape; Naruto was extremely angry that someone would do this to their own daughter. He unconsciously emitted a bit of KI (killer intent). However when Hinata told them that she was also kicked out on the street because she had refused to be a slave to the main house, everyone was speechless at this point. Naruto was about to go and give Hinata's clan a piece of his mind when suddenly Kyuubi told him he would like to have control again. '_Why Kurama? And Hinata doesn't know about you... I'm afraid she might hate me after._' Naruto thought a little sad at he idea. Kyuubi stopped and thought about it for a second but then said something that shocked him.

"**Naruto, I want you to tell that girl about everything. you still haven't told the hokage about your life so it would be like killing 2 birds with one stone. Trust me on this one ok?**" Kyuubi said. Naruto mentally sighed before saying ok. Meanwhile, the Hokage was trying to tell Hinata that everything was going to be ok and giving her words of encouragement. They were both interrupted when Naruto started to speak.

"Hey... I'm sorry about interrupting but for some reason Kurama thinks I should tell you both everything now. He says I will understand later." Naruto said. The Hokage took a second to ponder this, but quickly decided that he would see where this went. Hinata just looked confused until the Hokage gave Naruto a nod. The young blonde took a deep breath and started to go over his life after he met the Kyuubi and all the training he had done. Also mentioning that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him at which Hinata's eyes widened but to his surprise she didn't look scared, So Naruto continued with his story. When he was done the Hokage had a look of amazement on his face while Hinata had sparkles in her eyes thinking about how awesome Naruto-kun was.

"... And that's about all of it. I would understand if you don't want to be my friend Hinata." Naruto said in a somewhat sad voice. Hinata's eyes widened.

"WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!?" Hinata practically yelled, but quickly put her hand over her mouth and stared wide eyed. Did she really just say that out loud?

"I-I-I me-e-ean y-yes I s-still w-a-ant to be your f-f-frien-nd." Hinata stuttered out. She was so embarrassed her cheeks were tomato red. Naruto chuckled to himself. Knowing exactly why she was shy with him now. Kyuubi had made sure to go over all the details of the opposite sex and explained everything he needed to know.

"Aww your not gonna stutter around me forever are you?" Naruto pouted cutely. Hinata just blushed even more if that was possible.

"**Ok, ok. You've had your fun Naruto. Now I need to speak to those two.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and gained the attention of the other two.

"Kyuubi wants to say something." Naruto proclaimed and didn't even wait for a response as he closed his bright blue eyes and opened them again to find them replaced with the Kyuubi's. Hinata gasped, but quickly schooled herself.

"Now... The reason I wanted Naruto to tell you about his life now Sarutobi, and in front of the girl is because I think that this could be a great opportunity to add two Kage level ninja to your ranks in the next couple of years." Kyuubi said with a smirk. The Hokage's eyes widen, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. Hinata still looked confused.

"Explain what you mean so that I know what you are implying Kurama." The Hokage said. He wanted to be sure that what he thought was correct. Kyuubi just looked at the old man with a deadpanned expression.

"You know exactly what I mean. Instead of taking just Naruto on a training trip, I can take them both. I can guarantee that both would be your strongest ninja in the village. Your 'secret weapons' if you will. Only if Hinata agrees though." Kyuubi declared. The Hokage's eyes widened and so did Hinata's. He could make her that powerful?

"You could train these two to such an extent?" Sarutobi asked slightly fearful of the children's well-being. But even he couldn't deny that he would love 2 ninja that powerful to protect the village.

"I am positive. They may very well be as powerful as you Hokage." Kyuubi said knowing that they would be much more powerful. "What do you think Hinata. Do you want to come with Naruto to train?" Kyuubi asked. Hinata looked at Kyuubi/Naruto, still not believing that she could be that powerful. However, if she could even be half that powerful she would be happy... And besides, she would be able to spend time with her crush! Hinata blushed at the thought.

"H-h-hai Kyuubi-sama" Hinata said with a low voice. Kyuubi waved it off.

"It's Kyuubi-sensei now kit." Kurama said with a toothy grin. Hinata smiled at that. The Hokage was thrilled with the prospect of having these two trained by Kyuubi, but was also sad that he wouldn't see his grandson in a few years.

"I'll approve of this if you promise me one thing Kyuubi." Sarutobi said as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at Kyuubi. Kurama raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Kyuubi asked. Sarutobi stared at Kyuubi for a long minute before he sighed.

"Take care of them." Sarutobi said in a tired voice. Kyuubi just nodded and said he would give Naruto control for a minute to say bye. They had to leave sooner than excepted in order to get back six months prior to graduation. Naruto blinked a couple times before he came to his senses. Once he did the young boy looked over at Hinata and blushed while she did the same. He pried his eyes away from his lavender eyed friend and ran around the Hokage's desk to hug the Hokage. They stayed like this for a couple seconds before they let go. Naruto took a step back and whipped a stray tear from his face.

"I promise jiji, I'll come back strong as ever so that I could protect everyone who is precious to me!" Naruto exclaimed in a proud voice. The old man just smiled warmly at him

"I know you will my boy... I know you will." Sarutobi said as he sat down in his seat once more. Naruto walked over to Hinata who was still blushing and gave her a foxy grin that made her heart flutter.

"You ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto said while Hinata blushed red from the affectionate suffix and nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal Kyuubi's. he put a hand on Hinata shoulder and made a one-handed seal.

"See you in 3 and a half years Sarutobi." Kyuubi said as the two melded into the shadow on the floor. Sarutobi's eyes widened at seeing such a jutsu done by anyone other than a Nara but just shook his head and chuckled. 'Naruto and Hinata seem to have a very bright future ahead of them.' The Hokage thought. Now all he had to do was figure out what to tell the council about Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 Kitsune Contract and Mates?

Kyuubi/Naruto and Hinata seemed to melt out a shadow of a tree that was about half a mile away from Konoha. Hinata looked as if she was dizzy from the teleportation jutsu but otherwise ok.

"I'm going to give Naruto control again. I think I have a way for me to bypass the seal so I could be summoned to train you two properly." Kurama explained as Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to find those brilliant blue.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Kurama said that we will be traveling to one of his dens near here so he could properly train us without having to worry about anyone interfering." Naruto said with a smile. He was happy that he would spend more time with Hinata. She just nodded at Naruto and gave him a small smile.

"Ok then lets get going!" Naruto exclaimed happily as they both started walking to the north. About an hour into walking Naruto thought that he would get to know Hinata a bit more. It was slow at first because of the stuttering and overall shyness, but sooner than later she got a bit more comfortable talking to her crush. Even though she would sometimes revert to her stuttering and blushing when Naruto complimented her; it was still an improvement from before. Hinata had really started to develop feelings for the young blonde because of his charismatic persona and how cute he looked to her. Several hours later into the night they arrived at a small cave with a boulder in front of it.

"**This is it kit. Put your hand on the boulder and push my chakra into it.**" Kyuubi explained when he saw the boulder come into view. Naruto nodded and did what he was told. Seals started to appear on the boulder as Naruto pumped Kyuubi's chakra into it and soon the seals faded and the boulder fell away. What the two kids saw was something that left them stunned beyond belief. Inside was a vast clearing of green grass that had tints of red with some scattered trees around the clearing. There was a big waterfall right next to a small house that seemed to be made for only one person. Naruto and Hinata were both walking towards the house when Kyuubi told Naruto to go inside and grab the largest scroll on the shelf. When he did so, Kurama explained that what he had in his hand was the Kitsune Summoning Scroll that had never been signed by anyone before.

"**I want you and Hinata to be the first ones to sign it.**" The Kyuubi declared. Getting a shocked look from Naruto and especially Hinata.

"Umm... K-kyuubi-sensei, are you sure?" Hinata asked. Not feeling that she was worthy of such an honor. Kyuubi just shook his head. Her father had shot her confidence to hell, but he would be sure to fix that before...

"**Don't worry Hinata. You are strong and I will make you even stronger. All you have to do is believe in your own strength and you will be fine.**" Kyuubi said, trying to make the girl find her inner strength. It seemed to work because now her eyes burned with determination. She was not gonna let the first person other than Naruto to believe in her down.

"I will do my best Kyuubi-sensei" Hinata proclaimed without a hint of a stutter. Kurama smiled at her while Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"**Alright now both of you bite your thumb and use your blood to sign the contract.**" Kyuubi said. Once they were done signing the contract Kyuubi taught Naruto the hand seals to summoning and told Naruto that all he had to do was think of him while doing the hand seals and he would appear. Naruto bit his thumb and slowly went through the hand seals slamming his hand into the ground. Seals started to spread across the ground and in a small poof of smoke a tiny fox appeared with one tail and about the size of a dog. Naruto thought he had did the summoning wrong and Hinata thought the fox was the cutest thing in the world, besides Naruto-kun...

'_Umm Kurama, why didn't it work?_' Naruto mentally asked, slightly disappointed he didn't get it down the first time.

"Naruto, you only put in enough chakra to make a shadow clone... How big did you expect me to be!" The little fox yipped. Hinata stared in shock at the talking fox while Naruto was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"HAHAHA, i didn't know that The Almighty Kyuubi could be so small! Haha!" Naruto said while the little fox gained a tic mark, But grinned when he got an idea.

"I was going to make it a surprise... but now seems to be appropriate." The fox said and without warning the fox was enveloped inside a poof a smoke. When the smoke dropped, Naruto and Hinata's jaw dropped. Now in front of them stood a man is his late twenties with pitch black hair and angular face that seemed to hold an inhuman perfection to it, as well as his body. His eyes were the exact same as Kyuubi's which made it obvious as to who this man was. He had a muscular physique but not overly so. He wore a tight black shirt with black Anbu style pants that had flames adorning the bottom of them. He wore an all red cloak that had the kanji for 'Demon Lord' on the back. Naruto was the first one to speak after the transformation.

"KYUUBI-SENSEI?!" Naruto blurted out. Kyuubi gave him a big grin that did nothing to hide his amusement.

"**Of course it's me Naruto. I have a Hanyou form as well as a demon form. Now are we going to start training? Or are you two going to keep staring at me?**" Kyuubi said in a amused tone. That seem to knock the two out of their shock and gave Kurama their undivided attention.

"**Good... Now Naruto... You are almost ready for your transformation into a Hanyou. Only about 6 more months, tops.**" Kyuubi informed. Naruto seemed ecstatic, but Hinata looked at the two with confusion. Kyuubi seeing this decided to enlighten the little girl.

"**Hinata, Naruto will be transforming into a half demon... Are you ok with that?**" Kyuubi asked, curious as to what the girl would say. What he wasn't expecting was the girl to look... Excited?

"W-will that m-make him as strong a-as you sensei?" Hinata asked. Wondering if she could go through such a transformation. Kyuubi hearing this inwardly smiled.

"**Maybe Hinata. It depends on how hard he trains.**" Kyuubi said. While Hinata's eyes widened.

"C-can I b-becom-me one to-o?" Hinata asked, wanting to be as strong as possible.

"**Well that depends Hinata. You would have to work very hard in these next six months to be able to transform... Even then, the only way for you to transform is if Naruto gives you a mate mark while I am transforming him as well.**" Kyuubi said nonchalantly. While the other two were blushing redder than tomatoes.

"Ero-Kurama! I won't just force Hinata into being my mate! You told me that the mate mark binds the two together forever and can never be sep..." Naruto tried to finish but was interrupted by...

"I'LL DO IT!" Hinata screamed. Only to cower back into her coat, realizing that she had said what was on her mind. Again... '_Damnit, why did I have to scream that out. Now Naruto will think I'm a freak... He probably doesn't even want to be with me._' Hinata thought sadly. Naruto on the other had was shocked to hear Hinata say that.

"Hinata are you sure? You don't have to. We can try to find another way if you want." Naruto said. Although, he did like the idea of always having Hinata to be there with him. Hinata was trying to take deep breaths in order to try and calm the nervous feeling she was getting.

"I-I-I do-o-nt m-mind N-n-nar-ruto." Hinata stuttered out horribly. She inwardly cursed her shyness. Kyuubi through all of this had a face splitting grin on his face. '_**Perfect. Now Naruto has someone who will always be there for him. Even when I can't.**_' Kyuubi inwardly smiled.

"**Well if you are both sure about this we better get to training. Hinata, I'll explain before the transformation on what will be happening to you. Ok?**" Kurama said. Hinata just nodded meekly; still mad at herself for being so shy.

"**Ok well the training will start tomorrow. Hinata, we will be working on the physical aspects of training to get you ready. Naruto, I want you to up your resistance seal by 1 and continue our physical training. If you both impress me, ill teach you both a jutsu.**" Kyuubi said. Knowing that his obsession with learning cool jutsu's would drive him. Naruto grinned from ear to ear while Hinata had a small smile. "**Now I want you both to get familiar with the house and settle in. I have enough supplies and ninja tools here to last until your training is complete. You both will be sleeping here so you better get used to it.**" Kyuubi said with a sly grin. Hinata promptly fainted and Naruto blushed like crazy.

"Damnit Kurama! Look what you did?" Naruto yelled while checking to see if Hinata was ok.

"Calm down kit. She'll be fine. She's gonna have to get over it sometime." Kyuubi said in a bored tone, and with nothing else to say he vanished in a poof a smoke. 5 minutes later, Hinata woke up with still slighty rosy cheeks but managed to keep from fainting. They explored the house for a bit, but all they wanted to do was rest. They had traveled almost all day and they were tired. However, when they came into the bedroom they realized that there was only one bed. Naruto and Hinata both blushed.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll sleep on the floor so you can have the bed." Naruto said with a smile. He didn't want Hinata to be uncomfortable while they slept.

"U-u-umm N-n-narut-to-kun, It's o-o-k. I rea-a-ally don't m-mind." Hinata stuttered. Naruto blushed thinking about sleeping with Hinata, but smiled because he was happy Hinata felt comfortable enough with him to agree to sleep together.

"Ok Hinata. I'm gonna go take a shower, and then you could go." Naruto said while walking off into the bathroom and closing the door. Hinata was REALLY tempted to use her clans famed doujutsu, the Byakugan, to see through the wall to take a peek at her soon-to-be mate but sided against it. She just went to lay on the bed and wait for Naruto to be done. _'I hope that this stupid seal doesn't ruin anything_' Hinata thought bitterly as she rubbed her forehead subconsciously.

TIME SKIP 8 MONTHS LATER

Naruto blinked his eyes open and tried to adjust his eyes to the sunlight, and cursed the sun for being so bright. He was about to get up when he felt a small pressure on his chest and looked down. He smiled fondly at his lavender eyed friend and thought of how close they had gotten in the last 8 months. She had also gotten much stronger than she was before and her physical abilities were at least high chunnin level. Hinata's chakra control was already almost perfect, so she did not need to spend much time on that. She also started to wear the resistance seals Naruto had. Hinata's blushing had gone down considerably and only blushed when he hugged her and the stuttering was completely gone. She even started to talk back on occasion, but it was Naruto who always instigated the flirting between the two. Naruto still remembered the time that he let 3 little words slip through his lips. He smiled fondly at the memory...

FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO

Naruto and Hinata had set up a picnic after a long day of training and they were enjoying each other company immensely.

"Hinata-chan, Im really glad you came with me on this training trip you know? I couldn't imagine anyone else i rather be with." Naruto said as he took a bite of the cinnamon buns that Hinata had baked. She gave Naruto a huge smile.

"So am I Naruto-kun; it may sound bad, but I am actually glad I got kicked out of my clan. My father showed me so much hate that I felt that my life would always be filled with it. But... When you gave me the opportunity to leave with you, I thought it was a dream. Sometimes I still do..." Hinata said as she whispered that last part. Naruto put his hand under her chin and made her look into his bright blue eyes. She blushed a bit but looked directly into his beautiful eyes.

"This is real Hinata and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you" Naruto said but realizing what he said, blushed bright red while Hinata had a completely different reaction. She did blush but she also lunged at Naruto tackling him to the floor with a hug and tears freely flowing down her face.

"I love you too! I've been waiting to hear those words for a while now." Hinata said, still teary eyed but with a huge grin on her face. Naruto was shocked but still managed to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I didn't know... I knew you liked me but... I'm so happy Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a tear running down his whiskered face. He always wanted to hear those 3 special words from someone, and this was the very first time.

"Thank you Hinata... For loving me." Naruto said. She let Naruto up from the ground and sat next to him with a small blush and happy smile on her face.

"Don't thank me silly. I'm just glad I found someone like you so early in my life." Hinata said. While Naruto snaked his arm around her waist while she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for another five minutes before a familiar voice rang through Naruto's head.

"**I know you guys are comfortable and all... But you were suppose to get back to training 20 minutes ago.**" Kyuubi said in an amused voice. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and looked at Hinata to tell her, when he found that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder with her lips slightly parted. He shook her lightly to wake her up and they both went back to their training for the day.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto was about to go back asleep, seeing that Hinata didn't look like she was gonna get up anytime soon until he heard Kyuubi's voice.

"**Don't go back to sleep Naruto. Wake up Hinata and go out to the clearing. I'll tell you why when you get there.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto groaned but did what he was told.

TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES LATER

Naruto and Hinata both sat in the clearing with an already summoned Kyuubi, listening intently to what their sensei had to say.

"**Now I want you guys to listen very closely because the things I'm about to say are very important. Today is the day I will turn you two into Hanyous.**" Kyuubi said with a grin as Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened and grinned along with their sensei. "**Now I'm going to explain the process so listen up. First, Naruto is going to have to bite you Hinata hard enough to break into your skin.**" Naruto and Hinata blushed a bit and tried their hardest to hide the smiles that they had. "**Once Naruto does this I will push every ounce of chakra I possess into Naruto's system which will also enter Hinata's as well. You guys will feel ALOT of pain, but only for 2-3 seconds before you pass out from shock. When you guys wake up; the changes would have already occurred.**" Kyuubi finished. Naruto had a huge grin on his face, but Hinata had a small sheepish grin of her own.

"Umm, Kyuubi-sensei. You never told me what the changes will actually be." Hinata said. She knew that whatever they were she would accept them, but she wanted to know beforehand.

"**Ahh, I almost forgot. Well your body will change to the way you would look at 18 years old and you will never age. Your mental age will also be that of an 18 year old. You will also have some demonic traits like having some bloodlust and being very possessive of your mate. You will have fox ears as well as tails. The amount of tails you have depends on how much youki your body holds. You will have two sources of chakra with your youki being many times more powerful that your regular chakra. You will also be much stronger and your senses will heighten beyond even the strongest Inuzuka member. You will also have to train extremely hard to control your youki. It will be much harder to gain perfect mastery of it than your regular chakra.**" Kyuubi finished as he took a breath. Naruto just smirked already knowing all this, but Hinata's eyes were as big as saucers. She looked over at Naruto and pictured him with a tail and fox ears.

"Kyuubi-sensei, when can we start!" Hinata asked giddily. She couldn't wait to see her Naruto after the transformation. Naruto chuckled at Hinata's excitement, but wasn't doing any better in hiding his own.

"Yea Tou-san. Lets get started." Naruto exclaimed happily, pumping his fist in the air. Kyuubi just shook his head. Naruto had come a long way, but he was still very excitable and apparently it was rubbing off on Hinata.

"**Fine, lets get started then. When I dispel you can start.**" Kyuubi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto and Hinata got up and looked at each other with a small blush. They hadn't even kissed yet so they were both pretty shy about it.

"You ready?" Naruto said. Hinata just nodded meekly and closed the gap between them. Naruto took her into his arms and took a deep breath before plunging his canines into Hinata's neck. She gasped as she felt a bit of pain but mostly pleasure from the act. That was all soon forgotten when Kyuubi started to go through intricate demonic hand seals while simultaneously pumping his chakra into the two. The two felt like every single cell in their body was on fire. Hinata let out a silent scream while Naruto bit harder into Hinata's neck, not able to let go of her neck. The pain was almost becoming to much to bear until suddenly the pain stopped and all they saw was black...

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Some people might be a little put off by the young love, but remember. Ninjas are alot more mentally developed than regular civilians. They will be mentally and physically 18 and won't be having sex till around shippuden so relax.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 Real Training

Naruto was the first to start waking up from his transformation but as his eyes were adjusting to the light of the sun, He heard some shuffling next to him. He turned his head and his eyes widened seeing the beautiful vixen that laid next to him. Hinata had started to wake up and as soon as she opened her eyes, they met an unfamiliar but beautiful shade of amethyst eyes. Naruto's new eyes met Hinata's new very dark purple eyes; they both had small slits that looked alot like Kurama's own. Their eyes widened when they saw what each other looked like. Hinata thought that Naruto looked like a Kami among men. He seemed to be in his late teens and oddly enough looked like a carbon copy of the fourth Hokage, except for a few changes. His hair was it's usual long spiky yellow with streaks of red. His eyes turned from bright blue to a beautiful light purple and his whisker marks seemed much more defined. He was about 5'11 and his body was very muscular but looked like it was built for speed as well as power. However, the biggest change definitely were the 5 blonde tails with red tips that seemed to dance wildly behind him. He also had two small fox ears poking out of his blond hair that matched his tails. Hinata looked like a goddess or a beautiful princess in Naruto's opinion. She looked to be the same age as Naruto with long flowing purple hair that was a bit lighter than before with lavender highlights. She had her own whisker marks, but they were barely visible and less definied compared to Naruto's. She was about 4 inches shorter than Naruto and her body looked elegant, flexible and strong at the same time with her bust size that increased to a firm D cup. Hinata also had 4 lavender tails with dark purple tips that moved aimlessly behind her and had fox ears that matched the color of her tails. The big difference between her and Naruto was the fox paw mate mark that Hinata had on her neck. The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours before the two dashed towards each other and embraced one another. Naruto pulled back a bit and looked into Hinata's slit eyes.

"You look beautiful Hinata-hime" Naruto said. His voice sounded deeper and animalistic. Hinata smiled warmly at her mate and whispered into his ear.

"You look rather handsome yourself, Naruto-koi" Hinata said. Naruto eyes widened slightly in surprise at hearing Hinata flirt with him, but that's when he noticed her forehead... The seal she had was completely gone!

"Hinata-chan, your seal... It's gone." Naruto said happily. Hinata gasped and put her hand to her forehead. She squealed in delight and embraced Naruto even harder. '_Im free_' Hinata thought with a big grin on her face.

"**This is rather touching and I'm glad that the mate mark completely destroys any other seal put on the body, but can you guys put on some new clothes so that you can start training? we only have a little over 2 years to make you guys as powerful as possible. I will also need to teach you a special Kitsune henge that with hide your tails and fox ears.**" Kyuubi said. He was shocked that they both didn't notice their clothing was ripped and stretched from the sudden growth spurt and doing little to hide each others bodies. Naruto and Hinata blushed a bit as they looked down at their significant other. Hinata was just about to dash back to the small house to change with Naruto when her eyes widened.

'_Kyuubi, how can I hear you?_' Hinata thought. Happy that she could finally communicate with her sensei without being summoned.

"**I suppose it's the mate mark that's on your neck. Through that mark, you could feel each others emotions no matter how far they are. So I suppose that includes communicating with me.**" Kyuubi explained. Both his students smiled and went to go change and came back into the clearing to summon Kyuubi.

"**Now that you're both Hanyou, your training will be alot more intense and I will actually start to train your elemental affinities as well as how to control your youki.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto and Hinata grinned at finally being able to start their real training. "**First we'll test your elemental affinities.**" Kurama said as he pulled 2 chakra papers out of nowhere. He told them what to do as they both took the chakra paper and channeled their chakra into it. Naruto's paper turned pitch black before it bursted into flames. Hinata's also turned black but instead of bursting into flames; hers dissolved completely in water. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Well it seems you both have a very strong affinity for shadows. Hinata has a strong affinity for water and Naruto has one for fire.**" Kyuubi said with a smirk. He was going to have fun training these two in their affinities. Naruto looked extremely happy to have two affinities, and Hinata grinned but was also a bit confused.

"Kyuubi-sensei, I didn't know that anyone except for the Nara clan could manipulate shadows." Hinata asked, while Naruto also wanted to know how.

"**The Nara can only use a fraction of what the true power of shadows can really do. The only ones that can use the true extent of the shadows are demons and Hanyous.**" Kyuubi said proudly. He would show them how to truly control the shadows.

"**Now... We are going to start with your shadow training exercise by channeling your chakra into your shadow to make it move.**" Kyuubi said, and his two students began to train their shadow manipulation with intensity.

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS LATER

Naruto and Hinata were side by side sitting under the shade of a tree with their eyes closed in meditation. Their shadows seemed to be alive as they danced around and even came a little off the ground. The past two weeks were used to get their control of shadows to a higher degree to be able to use shadow jutsu, and they were already able to do things that even a Nara was incapable of doing with their shadows. Both Naruto and Hinata were progressing at the same rate because of Naruto teaching her the shadow clone jutsu. Her chakra levels were high jounin to low kage after the transformation, she didn't have any control of her youki because Kyuubi wanted them to master their affinities before then. Her control over her chakra had gone down a bit but was still around low jounin in chakra control. Naruto and Hinata's training in shadow manipulation has made it possible for them to move their shadows and connect to others with ease. They could also raise their shadow above the ground about 2 feet and was able to make them as solid as steel.

"**Kits, it's time for me to teach you guys your first shadow jutsu. Your shadow manipulation is already pretty good.**" Kurama said with pride. He was impressed by the rate that they were improving and felt that they were ready. Naruto and Hinata grinned at the thought of learning their first shadow jutsu.

"**Now... this jutsu is called **'Kage Sanpo' (Shadow Walk) **and it is a teleportation jutsu that uses shadows to transport you from place to place. The further you go and the more people you take with you will depend on the amount of chakra and concentration you need to perform the jutsu.**" Kyuubi explained. Both his students looked ready to conquer the jutsu. Kurama taught them the hand seals and told them to imagine their shadow as a door and to mentally picture the place that is either in their field of vision or somewhere they have already been. Naruto and Hinata made 50 shadow clones each and started to practice the jutsu. By the end of the day Naruto and Hinata had managed to teleport a little over 1/2 a mile before their concentration was broken. After that day, Kyuubi began to teach them how to maintain concentration while in the shadows and how to further their shadow manipulation.

TIME SKIP 2 1/2 MONTHS LATER

A huge explosion was heard across the clearing. The landscape seemed to be scorched and damaged already from a big battle. Hinata shadow walked to avoid the giant fire dragon that was aimed right at her and appeared behind her attacker. She did 10 quick hand seals and sub vocalized 'Suiryuudan no Jutsu' (Water dragon projectile) and a huge dragon from the nearby lake formed and came speeding towards her enemy. The attacker just smirked before turning around and going through 5 hand seals and also sub vocalized his jutsu, 'Kekkai no Kage' (Shadow Barrier) and from his own shadow a large 10 foot solid black wall blocked the force of the water dragon. It began to crack as Hinata poured more of her chakra into her jutsu. He felt his shadow wall begin to crack and quickly formed a one handed seal and disappeared into his shadow. Hinata's vision was blocked by the wall but when it started to dissolve into the ground, her attacker seemed to have vanished. However, before she had a chance to look for where he went; she felt a kunai pressed onto her throat as Naruto emerged from Hinata's own shadow.

"You lose Hinata-chan" Her assailant said in a husky voice. Hinata pouted cutely as she turned to face him.

"No fair! I would have had you if you didn't shadow walk Naruto-kun" Hinata said as Naruto chuckled at the cute face Hinata was giving him. He kissed her cheek making her blush a bit.

"You could do it too Hinata-hime so don't complain." Naruto chided lightly while their tails played with one another. "Besides, how about I make it up to you by taking you out on a date?" Naruto asked nervously. They never really had an official date and he wanted to feel like a real couple with Hinata. She smiled brightly at Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"I would love that Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. She always wanted to go on a real date with Naruto, but decided to wait until he asked her.

'_Kurama Tou-san can we take a break?_' Naruto mentally asked. Kyuubi smiled from inside of his cage.

"**Of course Naruto. Just don't be out to late tonight. We just started you and Hinata's fire and water manipulation training two weeks ago, and you both are progressing tremendously. I think you guys deserve a break.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto and Hinata both smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Tou-san" both Naruto and Hinata said as they went to go get ready for their date. Hinata had really started to think of Kyuubi as a father figure in her life. He had taught her so much and had given her the encouragement she needed to excel and become as powerful as she was. Kurama had become more of a father than her biological father ever was.

Hinata ran into the cottage to shower and pick the dress that she had gotten specifically for this occasion. Naruto bathed in the lake and changed into some dress clothes that he had bought before Hinata got out of the bathroom. Ten minutes after Naruto was done; the door to the bathroom slowly opened and Hinata walked out elegantly dressed. She had on a dark purple dress that matched her eyes that accented her curves very well, and also wore matching high heels. Her hair was flowing down to her lower back and she had already henged so that her tails and fox ears were not visible. Naruto's mouth was agape as he looked at how beautiful she looked in that dress. Hinata was not doing better herself as she gazed upon Naruto's handsome form. He wore a red button-down shirt that was hugged his body tightly and left a few of the top buttons open. His pants were black with red stripes on the outer sides with black shoes. They took a minute to compose themselves before they interlocked arms and walked out of their cavern to the nearest town. Once they reached Shukuba town, they walked through the streets arm in arm while looking for a nice place to eat. They found a nice little place that specialized in making cinnamon rolls and Hinata looked at Naruto pleadingly. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. His vixen could never resist cinnamon rolls; so he indulged his mate and strolled into the restaurant. They were seated and enjoyed each others company while they ate their meals. They didn't have much to talk about since they knew pretty much everything about each other, but that didn't stop them from having a good time. When they were done, they decided to take a walk around town and enjoy the the night time view. They strolled through the streets for a couple of hours until they walked through an alleyway and was soon surrounded by 5 bandits with a lecherous grin on their face.

"Well well. What so we have here? What's a pretty little lady like you doing with a guy like this when you could be with someone like me?" The apparent leader of the group said with a grin. Naruto had a blank expression on his face but Hinata could feel the bloodlust coming from him. Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand softly to try and calm him down.

"So what do you say to being my little whore? I'll show you what a real man is like." The leader said. Naruto's face turned from emotionless to one of... Excitement?

"I was going to leave you guys alive, but now... None of you are leaving with your lives." Naruto said with a bloodthirsty grin while Hinata just unhooked herself from Naruto and leaned against the wall to watch her mate destroy the bandits. She had to admit she was quite excited herself, as her own smirk started to form on her face from the idea of the slaughter that was about to occur. The leader let out a loud arrogant laugh.

"Hahaha. Baka (idiot), you think you could defeat all five of us?" The leader said. While Naruto kept the same grin on his face while putting his hands together to form one seal. As soon as he did, his shadow shot towards the leader and grabbed onto his arm and torso. The shadow curled around the entire length of his arm and tugged hard. His whole arm ripped off and fell to the floor with a light thud. The leader let out a piercing scream while the other four were backing away slowly. However, before they could go; Naruto sped through 10 hand seals and sub vocalized 'kekkai no Kage' but instead of a solid black wall, a four sided barrier appeared around the group. The bandits were now trapped with the two grinning Hanyous.

"You weren't planning on leaving so soon were you? Me and my mate haven't made someone else's blood spill in quite some time. Hime (princess), would you like to join?" Naruto asked Hinata. She just gave him a grin and nodded. There was no way she would miss out on this... The next few minutes were filled with screams of pain and blood flying in all directions as blood rained onto the two Hanyous. After a couple of minutes the barrier faded and all that were left were the young couple in a street flowing with blood and body parts. Hinata looked down at her dress and pouted.

"Now I have to get all this blood out of my dress!" Hinata said frustratingly, but still couldn't manage to hide the excitement of all the blood. Naruto just shook his head but also had a smile on his face. After their transformation, they both had a craving for blood that hasn't been fulfilled until now.

"Well that was a fun way to end the night. Are you satisfied now my beautiful vixen." Naruto said as he swiftly made his way to Hinata. She turned to look him in the eyes and smiled.

"Yea, these bandits actually made this date perfect." Hinata said with a smirk. This was their first kill but didn't seem to be affected by it at all. They both just chalked it up to being a demon thing. Hinata leaned in to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek but was surprised when Naruto turned his faced and smashed his lips onto Hinata's. Her eyes widened at the sudden warmth on her lips but slowly started to kiss him back. They made out for a few minutes before they had to stop to breath. They pulled apart and smiled brightly at each other while Hinata let out a content sigh and laid her head on Naruto's chest.

"Now this date is DEFINITELY perfect." Hinata said while Naruto chuckled. The date didn't go as planned, but it was much better than what he had hoped for. They didn't feel like walking around town anymore so they decided to shadow walk back to their home. They both showered and went to bed; cuddling close to each other before falling asleep peacefully to the constant rhythm of their heartbeats and warmth of their bodies.

AUTHORS NOTE: I know there has been quite a lot of time skips but the next chapter will contain the last ones for a while so bare with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Sorry for the short chapter, I will be uploading another one today, so don't worry :) enjoy.

CHAPTER 7 Back to The Leaf

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR LATER

Naruto and Hinata were both sitting in the lotus position on top of a black cylinder shaped pillar that was about 25 feet in the air. The strange thing about the pillar was that it was completely made of shadows. Naruto's eyes were closed and dancing around him were scorching hot flames that seemed to not bother him at all. Hinata also had her eyes closed in meditation but water particles were forming out of thin air and swirling around her instead of fire. They had progressed in their respective affinities tremendously. Naruto's fire manipulation increased to such a degree that he was immune to fire. He did not have many jutsu for his fire element, but the ones he know were able to be performed with the hand seal for fire. Hinata's water affinity was close to Tobirama Senju's. She was able to create water from air but that took a bit more chakra than if she had a water source nearby. She also found out that the transformation completely got rid of the bulging veins around her eyes when she activated her byakugan. She could also see much clearer and much further than before. The only indication that she was using her byakugan was her slit eyes elongating slightly. Their shadow manipulation had far surpassed the Nara clan and was to such a degree that their shadows became semi-sentient. It was like they both had an automatic defense that didn't allow them to be harmed; the defense could only defend against attacks below C ranked without cracking but it was getting stronger everyday. Their taijutsu was also at least low Kage level because of the physical power and speed they had. They also both made their own style. Hinata called hers 'Flowing Fist' because of her use of water in conjunction with her taijutsu. Naruto called his style 'Shadow Fist', because he incorporated the use of shadows in his. He also started to wear weights in addition to his level 10 resistance seal; Hinata had just increased her resistance level to 7.

Kyuubi was watching his kits training and was quite satisfied with their progression in elemental affinities. They both were considered masters in their respective affinities thanks to the shadow clone training.

"**That's enough for now. You both have really progressed well in your elemental affinities. Now I am going to teach you guys how to control your youki. Your youki will grow the more you use it, just like your chakra but at a much slower pace.**" Kyuubi said. The two students nodded with a smile. "**When you use your youki to execute jutsu or increase your speed and power, it will be much more powerful than if you used your regular chakra.**" Kyuubi explained before teaching the two how to access their youki and channel it properly. Once Naruto was able to access his youki he channeled it to his legs and ran to the end of the clearing, but the results were a lot different from what he expected. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow and red and appeared next to the tree. She didn't even see him move.

"Naruto! How did you do that?" Hinata asked. It almost looked like Naruto used the Fourth Hokage's infamous jutsu 'Hiraishin' (Flying Thunder God Technique). Naruto looked around confused; his legs felt like they were on fire from the extreme speed. He was also pretty disoriented from the fast movement but didn't quite understand how he got there so fast. Kyuubi decided to enlighten them both.

"**Naruto, you have barely any control of your youki. You channeled so much of it that you moved close to the speed of light. It is somewhat like the fourth's jutsu, but it is not teleportation; just high speed movement that leaves behind the yellow and red because of your hair color. Looks like you created your first jutsu using youki. Congratulations kit.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes widened at Kurama's explanation but was replaced with a large grin.

"Great! I think I'll call it 'Flash Step'." Naruto said with pride. As Hinata looked at her mate with admiration.

"Can you teach me how to do that Foxy-kun?" Hinata said giddily. She loved learning new jutsu almost as much as Naruto.

"Sure Hime. As soon as I figure out how I did it." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata sweat dropped while Kurama shook his head. Naruto could be a bit clueless at times.

"**Ok Naruto, you could teach her after you get better control of your youki. For now, I want you guys to do the leaf floating exercise but instead of a leaf I want you to use a fist-sized rock.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto and Hinata nodded and started the exercise to gain better control of their massive youki reserves. The two spent a whole week with an army of shadow clones training in the exercise but only managed to make the rock float 7 feet in the air instead of 8. The two were growing increasingly frustrated when Kurama decided to give them some advice.

"**Calm down you two. I already told you... Training your youki will be MUCH harder than controlling your chakra. Try to keep calm while manipulating your youki. It's like a raging maelstrom in your body, and if you're angry or frustrated it becomes even harder to control. So relax, and keep trying. You won't be anywhere near mastery over your youki after this training trip so don't overdue it.**" Kyuubi stated. Both of them looked a bit saddened; not because of their training, but because they were reminded that they only had a year left with each other before they had to return.

'_Tou-san, do we have to go back? Can't we extend the training trip?_' Naruto asked while Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Listen kits... I promised the Hokage I would bring you guys back and I can't break a promise. We have a whole year to train your youki. Plus, don't you guys want to see the friends you have?**" Kyuubi asked. Naruto thought of his Jiji and the ramen shop owners while Hinata thought of her little sister and a chunnin named Kurenai Yuhi that had befriended her before she left.

'_Alright Tou-san. We'll go back. But do we have to hide the way we look? We've become used to our tails and ears._' Hinata asked. Kyuubi smiled at hearing that. He was glad they had embraced their demonic traits.

"**Well yes and no. I was planning on asking the Hokage myself, but you guys will have to be the ones to tell him. I don't want your skills to dull being on a gennin squad, so I was planning to ask the Hokage to put you both in a Anbu squad as well. You could use your true form in Anbu.**" Kyuubi explained. Both Naruto and Hinata both had confused looks on their face though.

'_Why can't you tell the Hokage yourself Tou-san?_' Hinata asked. Kyuubi cursed from inside if his cage.

"**Dont worry about it. Get back to training, you guys have had enough of a break.**" Kurama said as he abruptly cut the mental link leaving a very confused couple. They wondered what Kyuubi wasn't telling them but figured if it was important, he would let them know.

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR LATER

Two figures were seen walking towards the gates of the mighty village hidden in the leaves. All that could be seen were their matching cloaks that were pitch black with the kanji for 'Kitsune Demon' on the back in blood red. As they approached closer to the gate they looked to be no older than 12 years old and had purple eyes that seemed to glow under their hoods. As they came closer the guards were able to see that one was female and the taller one was male. The taller one seemed to be depressed, not even paying attention to where he was walking while the female held his hand and looked equally depressed. A lone tear rolled down the males cheek as he replayed what had happened a couple of days ago.

FLASHBACK 2 DAYS AGO

Naruto and Hinata were busy sealing clothes and supplies into scrolls getting ready to return back to their village when the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees. Directly behind the two; a ghostly image of the god of death, Shinigami appeared behind them and spoke in a ominous low voice.

"**It is time Kyuubi.**" Shinigami said. Naruto and Hinata jumped in surprise and got into a defensive stance. However, when they saw who spoke; their blood turned cold. They might be powerful, but they were no match for a GOD! Naruto was the first one to find his voice.

"A-are you... Are you who I think you are? And what do you mean it's time?" Naruto said with fear clearly evident in his voice. Shinigami stared into Naruto's eyes making him flinch.

"**I came for Kyuubi. I am surprised he has not informed you of his dilemma. Nevertheless, I am here to collect his soul.**" Shinigami said. Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened at that.

'_Tou-san! What the hell is he talking about?!_' Naruto mentally screamed. Kyuubi was silent this whole time, he knew this was coming but he could never figure out what to say.

"**Kit I... I have to go. When I turned you both into Hanyous, I had to use every last bit of chakra I had. My Chakra doesn't regenerates in here... The only reason I'm still here is because I made a deal with Shinigami himself. I couldn't bring myself to tell you both. I'm sorry...**" Kyuubi said sadly. Naruto and Hinata both had tears forming in their eyes.

"You can't go!" Naruto yelled teary eyed. Kyuubi was like his father. How could he leave him!

"P-please Tou-san... D-don't l-leav-ve us." Hinata sobbed quietly. She didn't want to lose the closest thing she had to a father. Kyuubi looked down in his cage sadly. He didn't want to leave his kits either. They were his world, literally. He was never able to have his own children, so Naruto and Hinata were the closest he's ever gotten to having kits.

"**I have wasted enough time in this plane. Come Kyuubi.**" Shinigami said as he put his hand out and made a pulling motion. All of a sudden, Kyuubi felt himself being pulled out of Naruto's cage and before long he was also a ghostly image next to Shinigami in his Hanyou form.

"**Kits, don't worry about me. Love each other and train hard to protect one another. Thank you for giving me the chance to feel what it's like to have kits of my own... I will never forget you both.**" Kyuubi said. With that said, Shinigami grabbed Kyuubi and pulled him into his stomach and disappeared without another word. Naruto dropped to his knees and started to cry for the first time in years as Hinata kneeled next to him and wrapped her arms around her beloved to try to comfort him; tears rolling down her face as well. They couldn't believe that Kurama was taken from them without them being able to do anything about it. A few hours later they had fallen asleep on the floor, emotionally exhausted. The next day they went into town and bought matching cloaks that had 'Kitsune Demon' embroidered on the back in memory of their father.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto wiped the tear from his cheek. Hinata saw this and squeezed his hand comfortingly, trying to comfort her mate however she could. Naruto looked at her and gave her a small sad smile. He promised himself he would never feel that way again and he would protect the ones he loved and kill ANYONE who harmed them.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 Returning Home and Inheritance?

Sarutobi was sitting in his office thinking about the two children he had sent off on a training trip with Kyuubi. He often asked himself if he made the right decision by letting them go. He knew that they should be back any day now. The Hokage thought back to the day he had to tell the council about Naruto's departure...

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO

The Hokage was sitting inside the council room with a bored look on his face as his 'advisors' argued on every issue that had come up. The civilian council would often be against the shinobi council in everything; the arguments were usually settled by the village elders or himself. However, his eyes narrowed slightly when Danzo Shimura got the attention of the council.

"Lord Hokage, I would like to ask why Naruto Uzumaki has not joined the academy? In fact, no one has seen him for a while now." Danzo said. He wanted the jinchuuriki to be apart of his Root operation, but the Hokage shot the idea down swiftly. Sarutobi mentally cursed Danzo for bringing it up.

"GOOD! That de... Brat should not be allowed to become any stronger." Yelled a random civilian of the council. All of the civilian council nodded their head in agreement.

"His name is Naruto, and I have taken it upon myself to see that the boy has the proper training to control what's inside him. He will be in the academy 6 months before graduation to help him bond with classmates." The Hokage said. The civilian side of the council was in an uproar, demanding that they killed him before he got to powerful and killed them all. Sarutobi patiently waited for the room to quiet down as Danzo narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

"I asked for the boy to be trained by me. Who could possibly be qualified enough to train him better than I?" Danzo asked through gritted teeth. He was angry he couldn't have the boy as a weapon.

"He is being trained by someone far more capable than you Danzo and I will not say anything more on the subject." The Hokage said with finality. Danzo's eyes narrowed further in suspicion but remained silent while the civilian council was plotting a way to kill the demon.

"Now if there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned." Sarutobi said with a tired voice. He was really getting too old for this shit.

FLASHBACK END

The Hokage was brought out of his musing when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" He said. The door opened and his secretary came in with a fearful look on her face.

"Hokage-sama. There are two children here claiming to have business with you." The clearly scared secretary said. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Emi-san?" The Hokage said. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"The demon is back Hokage-sama!" Emi said. As soon as she said those words, she felt the tip of a kunai pressing against her neck. The Hokage's eyes widened as two figures seemed to materialize behind her without him even sensing them.

"Jiji, doesn't the law state that anyone who speaks about the 'demon' of Konoha will be severely punished?" Asked Naruto in an emotionless voice. Sarutobi's eyes widened at hearing the voice. '_This can't be... Naruto?_'

"Is that you Naruto?" The Hokage asked. Not believing what was in front of him. Naruto and Hinata both pulled down their hoods to reveal their purple slit eyes.

"Yea... It's me old man." Naruto said in a low voice. The Hokage was just about to ask what happened to them both, but Naruto interrupted.

"Before we talk... Can I kill this lady?" Naruto asked. The Hokage's eyes widened at hearing that. Not because of what he said, but because he sounded... Eager?

"No Naruto. She will be sent to Ibiki for her punishment... Anbu!" The Hokage yelled. 3 Anbu members appeared almost instantly. "Take her to Ibiki and tell him to use his new assistant for this one." The Hokage said in an authoritative voice. Naruto reluctantly put away his kunai and the Anbu shunshined out of the Hokage's office with the prisoner. Sarutobi looked at his grandson with a sad expression. '_What happened to you Naruto?_' The Hokage thought.

"I know you're probably wondering what happened jiji. I'll tell you everything, but first... Have you sent everyone out of the room?" Naruto asked in a calm voice. The Hokage nodded his head yes. Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and red and appeared in the corner of the room and kicked the intruder towards the opposite wall as Hinata flung 2 kunai towards him at blistering speed. The kunai caught the intruder in mid-air with precision accuracy; one kunai impaled each of his hands into the wall, making the man grunt in pain. The man wore the usual Anbu attire, but wore a blank face mask that covered his face. Naruto calmy walked over to Hinata and sat with her on the couch opposite of the wall. Throughout the ordeal, the Hokage was left stunned beyond belief at seeing the fourth's jutsu again. He made a note to definitely ask Naruto how he learned it.

"It seems you have a spy Hokage-sama. You're getting careless" Hinata said nonchalantly. The Hokage was yet again stunned at Hinata's tone. She didn't seem like the gentle soul she was when she left.

"So it seems..." The Hokage mumbled. Naruto shook his head before a grin appeared on his face.

"I'm gonna have to kill him Jiji. I don't want anyone to know what I can do yet. Besides... I'll be helping you get rid of a pest, and by the look you had on your face when you saw him you already know who he is." Naruto stated. Sarutobi was lost for words at the moment. It was true that he knew who had sent the spy and he was planning on killing the guy for spying anyway, but why was Naruto still so eager to kill?

"I will allow it if you answer me one question. Why does it seem like you're so eager to kill?" The Hokage asked. Slightly scared of the answer he would receive. Naruto looked at Hinata who had the same grin he had and nodded. He looked back over to his grandfather with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Because I'm a demon" Naruto whispered but was clearly heard by the old man as he shot forward. Hinata ran through a few hand seals quickly and put up a silencing barrier around the room so no one could hear the screaming before joining her mate. She knew Naruto just wanted to let out some of his frustration and rage after Kyuubi's death, and so did she. The Hokage was paralyzed in shock as he watched the two brutally kill the spy as he yelled and screamed in agony. When they were done Naruto had a satisfied look on his face along with Hinata. They felt much better now, even with the blood dripping down their clothes.

"I'm surprised your not complaining about your clothes again Hinata-chan." Naruto joked as he gave her a chaste

kiss on the lips that Hinata eagerly returned.

"I thought of a way to solve that." Hinata said happily as small water particles started to form all around her until it washed the blood away. She then channeled her youki throughout her entire body and watched as the water started to evaporate. Naruto gave Hinata a big smile.

"You're not the only one with a high elemental affinity hime." Naruto said as fire started to encircle him. The fire did not seem to be burning his clothes, but the blood started to boil and sizzle away leaving a crisp and clean pair of Hanyous. Throughout their interaction the Hokage had not moved one inch. He had his mouth wide open and his eyes were almost out of his head. '_Kyuubi told me they would be powerful... But this is ridiculous._' The Hokage thought.

"Umm... If you guys are done, I would like to know EVERYTHING that happened while you were away, and why you two have changed so much." The Hokage said, trying to sound as authoritative as possible. Their smiles turned into frowns before they took a seat and explained everything that had happened to them including their transformation and everything that it entailed. They also told him about the death of the Kyuubi. The Hokage knew what Kyuubi meant to Naruto, so he felt a bit saddened for the boy, even if the Kyuubi was the one who attacked their home.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I know he must have meant a great deal to you both." Sarutobi said. The two nodded and wiped the tears from their face.

"It's ok jiji. I still have Hinata-chan with me. She is all I need to be happy." Naruto said as he put his arm around His beautiful vixen. She smiled warmly at him and rested her head on his shoulders. The Hokage smiled at the affectionate gesture.

"Now... You said that you guys are under a henge (transformation). What do you guys really look like?" Sarutobi asked curiously. The two grinned and dropped their special henge. A cloud of smoke appeared around the two and covered them until the smoke slowly started to clear. The Hokage was yet again stunned at how they looked. Naruto and Hinata stood there in their 18 year old Hanyou forms, Naruto having five tails and Hinata having four, with a smile on their face.

"What do you think jiji?" Naruto asked with a much deeper and feral voice. The Hokage stood their in shock before he shook his head and sighed heavily. What was he going to do with these two?

"You two might give me a heart attack before I die of old age if you keep surprising me like this." Said the Hokage. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry old man." Naruto said sheepishly. "By the way, before Kyuubi... Died, he told us to tell you to put us in Anbu as well as on a gennin team. We can use our henge for our gennin squad and we could use our true form as Anbu. We are pretty intimidating in our Hanyou forms." Naruto said with a chuckle. He remembered the first time he fought an enemy in his Hanyou form. The bandit had tried to run away screaming demon. It didn't end well for him... Sarutobi thought about the prospect of having these two in his Anbu and didn't have to be asked twice.

"From what I just witnessed, you two are more than capable of being in Anbu. So I will allow it, but first I need to give you something Naruto." The Hokage said as he pulled out 2 small yellow and red scrolls.

"This is what your parents left you before they died." The Hokage said. Tossing the scrolls at him. Naruto caught the scrolls but had a shocked expression on his face.

"M-my parents? I thought you said you didn't know who they were?" Naruto said confused. Sarutobi sighed.

"I couldn't tell you who your parents were because of the reputation they held. People would have stopped at nothing to kill you, but now you are strong enough to protect yourself." He really hoped that Naruto would forgive him. Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I guess I understand jiji. I knew you wouldn't do this if you didn't have a good reason. I don't blame you." Naruto said with a small smile. He opened the first yellow scroll hastily and started to read it.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I don't have much time to tell you everything that I want to tell you, but I will start by saying that me and your mother loved you very much. Now as for who I am... My name is Minato Namikaze, better known as the Fourth Hokage. Now I have left you two things that you will receive when you become a chunnin. One of them is in a seal on the bottom of this scroll. They are instructions for one of my most famous jutsu: the Rasengan. The second is the Namikaze compound and all the jutsu and wealth that it contains. I hope that you have a great life and become a great ninja. _

_Love, your Father_

Naruto's eyes widened when he read the name of his father, and widened even further when he saw what had left him. Tears started to build in his eyes. He always wondered if his parents loved him or if they had just abandoned him.

"N-now I really understand why you never told me jiji. My father has many enemies." Naruto said as he wiped the stray tear from his cheek. Hinata's tails went to Naruto's and started to lightly play with them. It always comforted him when their tails touched. Naruto gave her a grateful smile and handed her the scroll to read as he started to open the second scroll. He guessed that this one was from his mother and was more than excited to read it. He knew his mother was an Uzumaki, but that's all he knew.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey Sochi (son) this is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Before I get to what I left you, I want you to know that I loved you very very much… I sang to you every night while I was pregnant and I hate myself for not being able to be there for you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me... Now I have sealed the Uzumaki scroll of sealing inside of this scroll. This is a scroll with many fuinjutsu and several types of training techniques to help manifest the Uzumaki bloodline limit. It also has the history of the Uzumaki and all of our kin, I leave it all to you. Take care of it Sochi. Last thing before I go… Find love Naruto, true love. It is the most amazing thing one could find._

_Love, your Mother_

Naruto could not stop the tears from flowing after reading the first couple of lines and didn't stop until he got to the end. He smiled and looked over to Hinata. 'I have found love mom, and it is the greatest feeling in the world' Naruto thought. He handed the scroll to Hinata to read, who was still pretty surprised to find out Naruto was the Fourth's son.

"Thank you for giving me these old man." Naruto said. While he was reading his inheritance, The Hokage was smiling warmly at him. He knew his parents very well and he was happy that Naruto found out that he was loved, even though they weren't able to show it before they died.

"You're welcome my boy. You deserve to know, and you are certainly strong and mature enough. Now here is the key to the Namikaze compound. You will need to finish the last 6 months of the academy, but try not to draw to much attention to yourselves. You can start going tomorrow. You could also get your Anbu mask made at any weapon store. You will need it soon so have it done by the end of the week." Sarutobi explained. Naruto and Hinata looked happy that they would start their real ninja career as soon as next week. Naruto took the key and turned to the door to leave but the Hokage caught their attention.

"You'll be needing these, don't wear them unless you guys have your masks on." Sarutobi said as he tossed two leaf headbands. They both caught it and looked at them, both thinking the same thing.

"Hey jiji, do you have any black ones?" Naruto asked. The Hokage looked thoughtful for a second before going through his desk and pulling out two all black headbands with the leaf symbol engraved into the black metal plate.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto put his finger to his chin and thought for a second. He felt like he was missing something, but couldn't put his finger on it. Hinata looked at her mate and shook her head.

"I think Naruto forgot to ask where the Namikaze compound is." Hinata said, clearly amused. Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

"Hehe... Yea, I knew that." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata and the Hokage shook their head at Naruto's antics.

"You are lucky to have Hinata by your side Naruto-kun, but the compound is on the outskirts of the city close to the Uchiha compound." Sarutobi said. Naruto smiled and thanked the old man before Hinata and him put the headbands around their arms and henged back into their 12 year old selves, hiding the fox features and headband. They said goodbye and left the office to head towards their new home. They put the hoods over their heads, but still received hateful glares and looks of disgust because of their choice of attire. They didn't pay any attention to them as they walked the streets; both of them couldn't care less about what people thought. The two Hanyous eventually reached the compound and found a huge compound, that was almost as big as the neighboring Uchiha compound. Naruto pulled out the key and unlocked the gate and walked up to the door, but when they got to the door it was locked. He was going to use the key again, but their was no keyhole.

"Hinata-chan, can you use your Byakugan to see what the problem is?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Hinata said as her slit eyes elongated slightly.

"There is a very complex looking seal on the door, but from what I could make out... It's a blood seal along with a few other things." Hinata informed Naruto. He nodded and bit his thumb to swipe it on the door. As he did this, the door glowed for a split second before there was a clicking sound. They tried to open the door and it opened without resistance. As the two walked in, they couldn't help but gasp as they dispelled their henge. The house was huge on the inside. Bigger than it looked on the outside. In the middle of the first floor there was a beautiful water fountain carved out of marble. There was beautiful furniture that was either white or grey and it gave the room a glowing affect. Along the walls were bookshelves with thousands of books and scrolls, but none were jutsu related. The kitchen was also on this floor. The second floor was full of bedrooms and bathrooms. Naruto and Hinata just looked into the main bedroom, there was a huge king sized bed with red velvet sheets and beautiful paintings on the wall. They went back downstairs and into the basement to find a huge vault with another blood seal. Naruto repeated the process and heard the clicking sound. When they entered they saw hundreds of different jutsu scrolls all organized by element and rank. In the corner of the room was a chest with millions upon millions of ryo. Naruto put his parents scroll in the basement and promised to start training with them as soon as possible.

"Hina-hime, it's been a long day. Why don't we go to bed?" Naruto asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I would love to go to bed foxy-kun..." Hinata purred. "But I rather not go to sleep just yet." She whispered into his ear. Naruto put on a huge grin as he wrapped his arms and tails around Hinata and disappeared into their shadows and appeared in the bedroom. Hinata slowly pushed Naruto onto the bed while they kissed passionately and wildy. Hinata sat on top of Naruto as she grinded herself onto him. She moaned into the kiss as he started to move his hips with hers. They continued their long make-out session for over half an hour, until their lips slowly began to separate.

"That felt amazing Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her once more on the forehead and laid next to her. They both sighed contently and Naruto snuggled closer to her.

"I know. I think I'm going to have to learn that anti pregnancy jutsu sooner than I thought" Hinata giggled and Naruto chuckled as well and shook his head. They both gave each other another kiss goodnight and went to bed thinking about how boring the academy will be tomorrow, but how fun being in Anbu would be.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: The academy students will look exactly how they did in canon, so I won't bother putting physical descriptions in. Hopefully everyone is ok with that.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 Undercover Anbu Enter the Academy?

The sun was shining into the room where the Hanyous slept and hit the pair as they shifted their faces away from the intense light. A couple minutes later Naruto blinked his eyes open and looked at the beautiful woman next to him. He gently pushed aside a strand of hair from her face and kissed her gently.

"Wake up beautiful." Naruto whispered. Hinata stirred, but didn't wake up. Naruto put on a mischievous grin as he slowly started to kiss Hinata's neck and jawline. She moaned at the new sensation she was feeling and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw what was happening she smiled.

"You couldn't wait till I was awake Foxy-kun?" Hinata asked in a sultry voice. Naruto responded by licking her neck where her mate mark was as Hinata gasped at the sudden pleasure.

"I couldn't resist." Naruto said. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "But now, we have to get ready to go to the academy." He said as he jumped off her and headed to the bathroom, leaving his disappointed vixen pouting cutely. She sat up in bed and started to do her morning rituals. Naruto made a shadow clone to make breakfast and 30 minutes later; they were both sitting at the dinner table talking about what the future will bring. While in their hanyou form, they both wore the Anbu uniform but the uniforms were in all black. Naruto wore his all black hitai-ate (Forehead protector) on his right arm, while Hinata wore hers around her neck.

"Do you have any idea on how our Anbu masks should look?" Hinata asked while she nibbled on her french toast.

"Yea, it has to be some kind of animal and I know exactly which one to pick." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata smiled back at him and put her hand across the table to grab his.

"Sounds good to me. We should start heading out soon if we want to order our mask before the academy starts." Hinata said as they finished their food and put up their special henge to walk outside. Their 12 year old selves were a shorter version of their hanyou form and without the fox features. They still had those unique slit purple eyes and both of them still had their respective red and lavender highlights in their hair. Hinata proudly kept her light whisker marks on her face, as well as her mate mark. She had on a simple light purple dress that came down to her knees and white sandals. Naruto had black shorts and black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back. He had on red sandals that matched the swirl. They both wore normal civilian clothes because academy students had no need for armor.

As they walked through the streets they received a variety of looks ranging from lust to disgust; some recognized Naruto and were shocked to see that he was back. However, the pair ignored them all as they searched for a weapon shop. 10 minutes later they came across a simple looking shop and entered. Inside were all sorts of weapons and ninja gear that looked to be top quality.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A girl with twin buns on her head asked.

"You have a very nice shop miss. You work the shop alone?" Naruto asked curiously. The girl looked to be around their age, maybe a year or two older.

"The name's Tenten. And no, my dad runs the shop. I just help on occasion." Tenten said. Naruto just nodded and explained what kind of mask they wanted. She looked at them questioningly before shrugging. It wasn't everyday that two academy students asked for Anbu styled mask, or could even afford it.

"Umm, ok... They should be ready by tomorrow." Tenten said. Naruto pulled out the amount of money needed and headed off to the academy with Hinata. 10 minutes later, they reached the academy and opened the door of their classroom. Everyone turned to see the new pair that walked into the room. Some girls had hearts in their eyes as they looked at Naruto's handsome figure. The guys openly gawked at Hinata's beautiful and well developed body. The pair gave off a feral and commanding presence. They both just went to the back of the room and sat in a corner, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Naruto and Hinata observed the class as the initial shock of the two new students wore off.

The first person to catch their eye was Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He seemed to be brooding, but Naruto caught him stealing glances at Hinata. He would be sure to put a stop to that soon enough. Then their was a pretty chubby kid that seemed to be eating out of an endless bag of chips. He was definitely an Akimichi, judging by his size and food intake. Next was a a silent boy, with black sunglasses covering his eyes. He did not seem to be showing any emotions but judging by the buzzing coming from him, he was an Aburame. There was also a boy who was fast asleep with his head on the desk. His demeanor screamed lazy, so Naruto concluded that he must be a Nara. The last student that caught Naruto's attention was a kid with a dog sleeping on his head, so Naruto assumed he was a Inuzuka. The reason he caught Naruto's attention was because he was openly gawking at HIS mate. Just before he was about to say something at the dog boy, two students came crashing through the classroom door screaming.

"I GOT HERE FIRST INO-PIG." Screamed a pink haired girl.

"YOU WISH BILLBOARD HEAD!" Yelled the light blood haired girl. Naruto and Hinata flinched at the volume of their voice. They were wondering if the girls were using some sort of jutsu to be THAT loud. The two girls continued to bicker about who would sit next to 'their' Sasuke-kun until two instructors walked into the room.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka yelled using yet another weird jutsu that expanded his head 5x it's size. The class quickly settled down and sat somewhat attentively.

"Good, now my name is Iruka Umino, and this here is my assistant Mizuki." Iruka said, as Mizuki scowled at the assistant comment just slightly. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones to notice. "The reason I'm telling you this is because we have two new students in the class. Why don't I let them introduce themselves." Iruka said as he gestured for the pair to come to the front of the class. Mizuki openly scowled at Naruto, but he ignored it. They both stood calmy and walked gracefully to the front of the room.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and if you guys keep staring at my mate... I will kill you." Naruto said with a blank expression on his face as he saturated the room with only a fraction of his KI. Everyone in the room was frozen in fear as the felt the killing intent coming off of Naruto. Even one of the weaker civilian kids fainted.

"N-naruto stop!" Iruka said worriedly. He wasn't affected much by the KI, but he could see that it was scaring the shit out of his students. Mizuki's finger was twitching towards his kunai pouch. The Hokage had already told them both that Naruto and Hinata were not normal genin and they both knew that Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the village. Iruka was indifferent to the boy, but Mizuki openly hated Naruto. Naruto stopped releasing his KI and stepped back. Hinata giggled and stepped forward.

"My name is Hinata... Uzumaki." Hinata said with a smile. She didn't want anything to do with her clan, and she got shocked looks from everyone in the room, including Naruto. "And for those who haven't figured it out... I'm Naruto's mate." She declared and took a step back, proudly displaying her mate mark. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered into her ear.

"We're not married yet my love, but my last name does suit you well." He said huskily. Hinata giggled as they both made their way to the back of the room again. Iruka shook his head. '_This is going to be a long 6 months._' He thought.

The day went on with Iruka lecturing the students on history and other things that were practically useless in being a ninja, so Naruto fell asleep with his back on the wall as Hinata rested her head on his chest. Hinata shook Naruto awake when Iruka mentioned taijutsu sparring outside. The whole class migrated to the training field in the back of the academy, while Naruto and Hinata were wondering what they should do. They didn't want to show off, but they definitely weren't going to let any academy student beat them.

"Alright class! This will be a taijutsu only spar. Your opponent will be Mizuki, and your goal is to last 2 minutes in a fight. don't worry though, he will only be fighting at mid genuine level." Iruka explained. Most of the spars were less than impressive. There were only a few that caught Naruto's attention. Kiba Inuzuka was one of them; his taijutsu was definitely high genin level, if not low chunnin level. He lasted one minute and thirty seconds before Mizuki caught him off guard with a leg sweep and chopped at the back of his neck, rendering him in unconscious. Shino Aburame was also noteworthy. He was able to last a minute and twenty seconds against Mizuki. His movements were calculated, and he did not waste any movements. Naruto could tell that he was hiding his true abilities. Sasuke Uchiha was the last person that caught Naruto's attention. He lasted a minute and fifty seconds seconds against Mizuki, and the only reason he didn't last the full 2 minutes was because Mizuki used a high chunnin level taijutsu move that was to fast for him to track without his clans famed Sharingan. There was also this orphan by the name of Ami, who did average in her spar. The reason she caught Naruto's attention, was because she acted just as timid and shy as Hinata did all those years ago.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka exclaimed. Mizuki got a small smirk that made Naruto sigh. He didn't want to show off, but it seemed he might not have a choice. He walked into the ring calmy and folded his arms.

"You seem confident brat." Mizuki taunted. Naruto stayed silent and stared and Mizuki with boredom.

"Alright 3... 2... 1..." But before Iruka could say go, Mizuki speed off at high chunnin level speed and sent a swift kick to Naruto's face. However, before he could get within a foot of his face, his shadow sprang from the ground and blocked his kick and pushed him back a bit before melting back to the ground.

"I don't think he said go yet Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said tauntingly. Everyone's eyes widened at seeing his shadow block the kick, none of the students had even seen Mizuki move. Shikamaru was the most shocked; he couldn't believe someone had use their shadow in such a way.

"Naruto you can't use ninjutsu in this fight." Iruka said, after getting over the shock of what he saw.

"Iruka-sensei, my shadow is a part of me. It fights along side me, and is an extension of myself. Therefore, I think that my shadow is allowed in a taijutsu fight." Naruto said. Iruka took a second before nodding his head.

"Fine, and Mizuki, calm down. This is just an academy student." Iruka chided lightly before yelling Go once more. Before Mizuki could speed towards him, Naruto raised his hand in a pause gesture.

"If you keep coming at me with the intent to seriously harm me, I will not hesitate to retaliate." Naruto said calmy. Mizuki laughed at the absurd comment.

"You might have your shadows but I'm a chunnin." Mizuki said before shooting off towards Naruto again with pure hate in his eyes. Naruto side stepped his punch and grabbed his arm while his shadow snaked around his foot and ankle and crushed it, while still holding his arm. Mizuki screamed in pain as Naruto twisted his arm, breaking his elbow and dislocating his shoulder. The encounter did not even last 2 seconds. Naruto let go as Mizuki dropped to the floor hollering in pain. The whole class gawked at Naruto's brutal performance. Hinata just shook her head and tried to hide the smile on their face. '_So much for not showing off_' Hinata thought. Iruka stood there in shock for a full minute before he actually told two of the students who had already fought to take Mizuki to the hospital.

"Naruto, I know he was going a bit hard on you, but you didn't have to hurt him that badly." Iruka said seriously. Naruto just shrugged.

"You should have seen the hate in his eyes. He probably would have killed me if he had the chance. I'm not gonna take any chances with maniacs like him." Naruto said nonchalantly. Iruka sighed. He knew Mizuki hated Naruto, but he also knew Naruto could have handled it better.

"Alright well Hinata is the last person to go." Iruka said as he gestured for Hinata to come into the ring. Hinata gracefully strolled to the center of the ring, and stood patiently. Iruka counted down to 1 and said go; he came in at high gennin level speeds, but Hinata just moved slightly to avoid the incoming blows. A minute and thirty seconds passed of Iruka constantly punching and kicking at Hinata at gennin level taijutsu. She was gracefully dancing around his attacks as if they were nothing. Iruka was curious to see if she was as powerful as Naruto and decided to speed up to mid chunnin level and send a punch to her face. Hinata had not expected the sudden increase after a minute and forty seconds of a constant speed and wasn't able to move enough to dodge it. However, instead of the fist hitting her face, her shadow shot up quickly to intercept the punch and melted back down. Iruka was about to continue, even though he was shocked to see Hinata use shadows, when the alarm sounded for the 2 minute mark. The whole class was also stunned that Hinata could manipulate her shadow, but no one was more stunned than Shikamaru. He couldn't figure out how these two could use shadows like that, and he was considered a genius!

"Good job Hinata. You lasted the full two minutes." Iruka said with a smile before they went inside. Sasuke was seething on the inside. How could two new academy students do better than him in taijutsu. He planned to confront the two later. The class continued the same as before until the lecturing stopped and the bell sounded, signaling the end of class. As the pair were walking out of the door, they were interrupted by a serious looking Shikamaru.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know how you two could manipulate your shadow, let alone at a subconscious level." The Nara said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You are definitely a Nara to be able to deduce our jutsu so quickly. But I will not tell you how I can do it. See ya." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started to move forward, but before he could get 3 feet he was interrupted again.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I demand that you teach me your jutsu." Sasuke said with a smug look. Naruto had the urge to slap the Uchiha for his arrogance, but managed to keep his emotions in check.

"If you ever ask me another dumb question like that again, you'll regret it." Naruto said as He and Hinata melted into their shadows and shadow walked to their new home. Sasuke looked furious at seeing another jutsu he couldn't do, and Shikamaru had a look of pure shock. '_I definitely need to talk to father about this._' The Nara thought before muttering troublesome to himself and heading home.

The next morning Naruto and Hinata were walking to the academy after picking up their new Anbu masks before they were stopped by a Neko masked Anbu appearing in a swirl of leaves.

"The Hokage request your presence." The Anbu said stoically in a feminine voice. Both of them nodded and shadow walked in front if the Hokage's door, leaving a shocked Anbu member. Naruto didn't bother knocking as he opened the doors to his Jiji's office and walked in. He came in to find the Hokage along with another man dressed as an Anbu captain with a mask that resembled a cat with red and green markings. There also was a girl that seemed to be a few years older than them. She had red hair that came down to her shoulders and matching red eyes. She wore glasses and had on plain civilian clothes. The only thing odd about her was that she had a look of pure shock on her face.

"What's up old man." Naruto said as they both walked into the room. He looked over at the red headed girl with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Hello Hokage-sama" Hinata greeted politely. The Hokage smiled at the pair.

"Hello you two. Did you guys happen to get your mask yet?" The Hokage asked. The two nodded with a grin. "Good from now on, this will be your Anbu team as well as your genin squad. Your Anbu captain is Yamato and your teammate is Karin." Sarutobi explained. Naruto and Hinata looked between the two and shrugged. They seemed to be decent enough. Karin was looking between the two with an expression of awe.

"H-how do you two have so much chakra? And why does it seem like you have 2 types of it?" Karin asked suspiciously. Naruto and Hinata were both impressed.

"You must be a VERY skilled sensor to be able to sense that. I think we will make a great team." Naruto said as he put on a grin. Karin blushed at the compliment. The Hokage coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Now could you show them your true form before we continue I rather get over the initial shock now." The Hokage said with a sigh. Naruto and Hinata released their henge and in a poof of smoke they changed into their Hanyou forms. Naruto and Hinata both had their Anbu mask on, with all black Anbu uniform. Naruto's mask was a blank white mask with just three black whisker marks on his lower left cheek while Hinata had them on her right cheek. With their fox ears protruding above the mask, and their purple slit eyes; it gave off a very foxy look.

"We decided our codename would be Kitsune. My individual codename will be Kitsu." Naruto said in his 18 year old animalistic voice.

"And mine will be Tsune." Hinata said with a smile. Ever since the smoke had cleared, Yamato and Karin had been staring wide eyed at Naruto's and Hinata's transformation.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Karin yelled as she took a step back in fear.

"For now, I will not tell you how or why we look like this. I do not trust either of you." Naruto said. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he wanted to see if these two were trustworthy before he gave out such information. Yamato looked wearily at the two before looking towards the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage?" Yamato asked. Sarutobi gave him a stern look.

"Yamato, these are two of my most trustworthy shinobi. You will work with them and train them as rookie Anbu." The Hokage said in a tone that left no room for argument. Yamato quickly nodded, knowing it wasn't a good idea to question the Hokage. Karin on the other hand, wasn't really as level headed as the Anbu Captain.

"TRAIN THESE TWO? Hokage-sama, they each have chakra reserves that compare to your own! And that's not even describing the other source of chakra they have... That one is off the charts! What kind of training could they possibly need?" Karin practically yelled. Naruto and Hinata both had an amused expression on their face while the Hokage sighed.

"Now, now Karin. Just because they have Kage level chakra reserves, doesn't mean they don't need training." Sarutobi said sagely. Karin just scoffed and sat down with a pout. She still couldn't figure out why the blondes normal chakra felt familiar to her somehow. "And as for your code names, I approve of them. From now on, when your in your true form together you will be known as Kitsune." The Hokage announced. "Now get to the academy, Karin will be joining you. I've already informed Iruka he would be having another new student, and soon you guys will be taking on your first Anbu mission." Sarutobi said as the two Hanyous grinned. They were excited for having their first Anbu mission.

"Alright old man. See ya." Naruto said as him and Hinata henged back into their 12 year old selves. Naruto and Hinata were about to shadow walk when they realized Karin was still sitting down.

"You coming?" Naruto asked curiously. Karin glared at him.

"Of course I'm coming, Im waiting on you guys to start walking." Karin said, as if it was obvious. Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"You know how to 'shunshin' right?" Naruto asked his new teammate. Karin scoffed.

"We might be pretending to be genin, but I am much more skilled than them. It might take me a few Shunshin's to get there though, the academy is a couple miles away." Karin said sheepishly. Naruto smiled.

"Alright perfect. We'll meet you at the academy gate then." Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand and started to melt into their shadow. Karin sat their with a shocked look on her expression. '_How powerful are these guys?_' Karin thought.

"You better catch up Karin." The Hokage said, clearly amused at the shocked look on his face. Karin quickly snapped out of her stupor and made a few hand signs before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage looked to Yamato, who was still in the room, and smiled.

"You will definitely have your hands full for the next year or so Yamato-san" Sarutobi joked while Yamato sighed heavily. "You can return back to your post." The Hokage said dismissively. Yamato nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. '_This is definitely going to be interesting_.' The Anbu Captain thought as he went back to his duties.

AUTHORS NOTE: Don't worry guys. This will never turn into a harem. I have big plans for this team, and Karin. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 Anbu Mission, Academy Days, and Hiashi's Wrath.

The trio walked into the academy and opened the door to their classroom. Everyone turned to see the newcomers and everyone's eyes landed on the red haired girl with brown glasses. She had on a lavender outfit that showed her flat belly with right, short black shorts. She wore thigh high stocking with black sandals and her right arm had a single bite mark.

"Ahh. It seems our new student has arrived. Can you come to the front and introduce yourself?" Iruka asked as Naruto and Hinata took their seats in the back. Karin sighed and walked to the front.

"My name is Karin, and that's all you kids need to know." Karin said as she walked to the back to sit next to her new team. Iruka sighed. He hoped that she wouldn't be as troublesome as Naruto and Hinata. The day went by the same as always, until it came time for the practical lesson of the day. The task was to henge into Iruka. Everyone did fine, with only 2 or 3 people not being able to complete it. Iruka and the the rest of the class were surprised again when Naruto and Hinata both did the transformation without hand seals. Karin just mumbled 'show offs' and pouted a bit. When the academy class was over Naruto and Hinata were about to walk home when Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Karin, wait up... Since we're going to be on the same team and everything, why don't we get to know each other better. How about lunch at Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked over at him curiously, but shook off the jealous feeling she was getting and half smiled. Karin looked between the two and shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know you guys better." She said as they walked off towards the ramen stand. Naruto could feel the jealously Hinata was feeling and cursed himself. He forgot to even ask if it was ok with her. He made a mental note to make it up to her later... As they walked to the shop, Karin could clearly see the looks that they were getting and decided to ask about it.

"Hey. Why does everyone glare at you guys with so much hate." Karin asked curiously. She was getting rather uncomfortable with all the glares. Naruto sighed. He might as well tell her the truth, if only half of it.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said sadly. Not because of his status, but because He didn't like being reminded that his surrogate father was gone. Karin looked at him in shock.

"Is that the second source of chakra that you have? If so, why does she have it too!?" Pointing over to Hinata. Naruto thought for a second before replying.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't trust you. How about you tell me a little about yourself." Naruto asked, trying to steer the subject away from them. Karin looked down sadly.

"Well umm... There isn't really much to say. I'm an orphan so I don't know anything about my parents. I trained myself to be strong since I was little before Danzo Shimura found me and tried to train me a couple weeks ago. But before I could go through some kind of 'special' training, the Hokage found out and put me in Anbu because of my skills instead." Karin explained. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl that was an orphan like him. They nodded as they kept walking towards the ramen stand.

"What about your abilities. What can you do, and how strong are you?" Naruto asked. Karin thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I don't have much physical skill, but I have really good chakra control. I'm a great sensor; I can sense a chakra signature from a mile away if I concentrated hard enough. I can also heal people." She blushed a bit when she said that, but hid it well. "That's pretty much it... Oh, and I heal really fast too, I'm more suited for support" Karin finished. Naruto and Hinata both smiled. She was a perfect support for the two.

"We will definitely make a great team. Hinata-chan and I specialize in close and medium range combat." Naruto said happily as they approached the ramen stand. Naruto greeted the two ramen workers for the first time in years. Ayame was happy to see Naruto again and talked for a bit while she took their orders. The three ate as they exchanged stories about each other until they were all finished with their meal. The trio stood up and got ready to go their separate ways.

"It was nice getting to know you Karin, we'll see you tomorrow. I need to start training." Naruto said as He and Hinata shadow walked back to their home. Karin looked down sadly when they left. She hadn't really had friends growing up in an orphanage, they all made fun of her hair color; she really liked having those two keep her company. She sighed as she walked towards her small broken down apartment. It was all she could afford at the time, but never really complained.

Naruto and Hinata appeared inside of the basement of their home to start their training, but before they started Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her back close to his chest.

"You know, there is no reason to be jealous hime. You are my one and only true love." Naruto whispered into her ear as he rubbed her belly soothingly. Hinata sighed contently as she leaned her head back onto his chest.

"I know Naru-koi, I couldn't help it though. You promise you will never leave me?" Hinata asked. Naruto answered by slowly licking the mate mark that was on her neck. She moaned at the very pleasurable feeling she got whenever Naruto did that.

"You feel that hime? That's a symbol of my love for you. I will never leave your side. You are mine, and I am Yours... Forever." Naruto said as he spun Hinata around and passionately kissed his mate, trying to show her how much he loved her through the kiss. Hinata happily returned the kiss, but parted a few minutes later. They had training to do.

"Alright Hinata, I saw two S rank water jutsu that looked really powerful in the water jutsu section. I'm going to start practicing the 'Rasengan' jutsu my father left me." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and went to go train as Naruto picked up his father's scroll and unsealed what was inside. In a poof of smoke, 3 large crates appeared. One was full of ballons, the other held ballons filled with water, and the last crate was full of rubber balls. Naruto picked up the piece of paper that was also unsealed and read the instructions on how to create the jutsu. He got excited when he learned of the abilities of the jutsu, and went out to the training ground where Hinata was to train.

Two days passed and Naruto was just about finished with the second stage of the Rasengan. Hinata had gotten the first S rank jutsu down because of her godly affinity to water, but it still took 75 hand seals to complete. The jutsu was called 'Wrath of The Sea' and it made a Tsunami of water that crushed the enemy. It was nearly impossible to escape because of it's wide ranged affect and the speed of the tsunami, once the hand signs were complete. The two Hanyou were on their way to the academy again when they were intercepted by their teammate Karin.

"Hey guys. The Hokage wanted me to come get you both. I think we are getting our first mission." Karin said with a smile. She was also excited about having her first Anbu mission. The pair grinned and were just about to shadow walk to the Hokage's office, when Karin shouted.

"Hey wait! I can't get there as fast as you two can." Karin said. Naruto thought for a second before grinning. He quickly put his hand on Karin's shoulder and the three dissolved into their shadows.

The team appeared in front of the Hokage's office door with a disoriented Karin. She looked around and adjusted herself properly.

"You guys can teleport people with you and you never said!?" Karin said with a tic mark on her head. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Hinata giggled.

"Uhh, we don't wanna keep the Old man waiting, do we?" Naruto said hastily as he quickly went into the room. Hinata followed as Karin glared at the two, but entered the room as well. As the team walked in, they were greeted by the Hokage and their Anbu Captain.

"Hey old man, hello Yamato-sensei." Naruto said as Hinata and Karin greeted them as well. The Hokage pulled out a scroll and handed it to Yamato.

"This mission is a B ranked mission. Your job is to eliminate a group of bandits that have stationed themselves on the border of Fire country. They terrorize anyone who crosses the border and steal their valuables. This mission comes from a small village not to far from where the bandits have set up camp. This mission shouldn't be to hard for this team though.." The Hokage explained with a smirk. He knew they could finish the mission with ease, but he wanted them to get a feel for each other before sending them off on dangerous missions. All three nodded as Naruto and Hinata dispelled their henge, leaving the two in their all black Anbu uniform and Kitsune masks covering their face.

"This mission should not take you more than a week, so pack accordingly. You are dismissed." The Hokage said. Yamato turned to his newly formed team.

"Alright guys, gather up a weeks worth of supplies and meet me at the northern gate in an hour." Yamato said. His team all nodded and dissapeared. Hinata and Naruto went into their shadows, while Karin left in a swirl of leaves. One hour later the four Anbu members met at the north gate with Karin wearing a mask resembling a tiger.

"Ok, are you guys ready? This will be our first Anbu mission together so I'm going to be mostly watching how you 3 work together." Yamato said. The three rookie Anbu nodded and started tree hopping to their destination.

Back inside Konoha, Hiashi was sitting inside of his private dojo meditating, when the doors crashed open and a branch member came in panting. Hiashi's eyes opened slowly.

"You better hope for your sake, what you have to say is VERY important Hoheto." Hiashi said in a calm voice. The branch member gulped and shakily replied.

"S-sir, we found your daughter!" Hoheto proclaimed. Hiashi eyes widened ever so slightly. '_So the black sheep of the Hyuuga clan returns_' Hiashi thought.

"Thank you for the information, you may go now." He said. Hoheto stayed where he was and looked down at the floor.

"Umm sir... There is something else. It seems that she has somehow r-removed the seal." Hoheto said meekly. Hiashi's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT? That's impossible, there is no way to remove our seal!" Hiashi said rather loudly. He cursed himself for loosing his cool and tried to calm himself down to think. '_I have to get her to tell me how she did it. I can offer to bring her back into the clan, she would never refuse that._' He thought as another idea came to him; he put on a sinister smirk.

"Hoheto, bring me Hanabi and Neji." Hiashi said. '_Her sister and cousin, should be able to bring her back. If not, I'm sure Neji could eliminate her..._' He thought. Oh how wrong he was...

It was night time when the Anbu team came to a stop to prepare camp. Naruto and Hinata were starting to like Karin's company; she was a very entertaining person to be around once you got to know her.

"Alright, we can set-up camp here." Yamato said as they began to unpack. 20 minutes later, their camp was set and they were sitting around a campfire.

"So, you guys never told me about your skills. How strong are you guys?" Karin asked curiously. Naruto thought a moment before answering.

"Well... We don't really know." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Karin sweat dropped while Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Karin yelled as she shook her fist at them. Hinata giggled at her reaction.

"Its because we have never really faced anyone other than ourselves that were higher than chunnin rank. I could tell you our abilities, and you decide how strong we are though. We have Kage level reserves, perfect chakra control, our own style of taijutsu, Kage level speed, and I have complete mastery over water and Naruto has complete control over fire. The last thing we can do is shadow manipulate." Hinata said, using her fingers to count off their skills. She left a few things out, but that gave them a general idea of their strength. Karin's mouth hung wide open, and Yamato was staring wide-eyed.

"WOW! We're gonna be the most awesome team ever!" Karin exclaimed happily. Naruto and Hinata chuckled at her reaction, it reminded them of Naruto in his younger days, while Yamato shook his head.

"Yea, it sounds like you guys don't even need me here." Yamato said.

"That's not true Yamato-taichou, (Captain) you have years of experience. You could help us not make the mistakes rookies would usually make because of their lack of experience." Naruto explained as Hinata nodded in agreement. Yamato smiled at the pair.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Now how about we get some rest. We should make it to town by midday." Yamato said. They all said goodnight and went into their tents.

It was a little after midday before the team found the small village that was right before the border of fire country. They were in front of a inn near the entrance of the village.

"Alright guys, we will scout out the local bars to see if there is any information on the exact location of the bandit camp and meet back here in 2 hours." Yamato said, but before he could send them on their way, Karin scoffed.

"I'm a sensor you know... I could already feel the 100 or so chakra signatures on the outskirts of the village to the east." Karin said with a smirk. Naruto and Hinata smiled brightly at her. She was definitely a good teammate to have. Yamato shook his head, '_this team really doesn't need me._' He thought.

"Alright. We can either go there now and eliminate the bandits, or we could wait till tomorrow to be fully rested." The Anbu captain explained. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged.

"Me and Tsune are more than ready, what about you Karin?" Naruto asked. Karin closed her eyes in concentration for 10 seconds before slowly opening them.

"We can go now. No one in the bandit camp has anything higher than chunnin level reserves." Karin informed the group. Everyone smiled at how useful having such a skilled sensor on the team was.

"Alright lets go." Yamato said as he gestured for Karin to lead the way. It took them 10 minutes to get to the bandit camp. They surveyed the area before coming up with a plan.

"Alright guys, how do you wanna do this." The captain asked. Naruto and Hinata looked thoughtful for a minute before Naruto grinned.

"I got an idea, but it will waste quite a bit of our chakra." Naruto said. He was planning on using his youki for this, but he didn't have to tell them that. "And before we do it, I trust that none of you will speak of our abilities? Unless it is with the Hokage of course." Naruto asked. He really wanted to try his jutsu in a real combat situation, but he didn't want everyone knowing he could do it. Karin nodded quickly, she was totally stoked to see the jutsu. Yamato nodded. As long as he could speak freely to the Hokage, he didn't mind.

"I won't tell anyone! You two are basically the only friends I got! So hurry up and show me." Karin said excitedly. Naruto and Hinata smiled.

"Alright guys... Sit back and watch." Naruto said with a huge grin. He looked over to Hinata.

"You ready my love?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled at him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Always." Hinata said, before Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and red. Hinata also disappeared, but in her own lavender flash. For the next few seconds, the entire bandit camp seemed to be covered in a flashes of yellow, red, and lavender light. 7 seconds passed and Naruto and Hinata appeared right where they had left, but drenched in blood. Hinata was panting pretty heavily, while Naruto looked to be just out of breath. The bandit camp was nothing more than bloody torn bodies and empty tents now.

"That took a bit more than I expected." Hinata said while panting pretty heavily.

"It's because I have more 'chakra' than you do." Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at her. "But yea. I know what you mean. We still have a lot of work to do." Hinata gave him a mock glare but knew he was right. Naruto had five tails and he usually worked on his reserves and control over his youki everyday. They both did not even try to hide the smiles on their face and the excitement in their voice over the carnage that they had wrought. Karin and Yamato were currently frozen with their mouths unhinged; they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"W-wa-was that t-the 'Hiraishin'" Yamato stuttered out. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nope, it's called 'Flash Step'. It's similar to the fourths jutsu, but instead of teleporting, we move really really fast." Naruto said after catching his breath. Karin was speechless for an entire 10 seconds until...

"CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT!?" Karin shouted with stars in her eyes. '_I have the two most awesome friends!_' She thought. Hinata giggled at her new friend.

"Im sorry Karin, we can't teach that jutsu to you. It requires... Our secondary chakra." Hinata said. Karin pouted at hearing that she couldn't learn it, but still looked at the two with admiration. Just then, flames of fire started to envelop Naruto for a few seconds before he was completely clean of blood. Hinata was encircled by a twister of water before the water fell and sizzled away. Karin once again was impressed.

"You guys HAVE to teach me some jutsu. You two are awesome." Karin exclaimed happily. She couldn't have asked for a better team. Naruto and Hinata blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"Thanks Karin... So I guess our missions over right taichou?" Naruto asked innocently. Yamato still were looking at the two with surprise until he heard the question.

"Umm, yea sure." Yamato said dumbly. They were done 5 days ahead of schedule. "We can leave tomorrow, after we have gotten some rest. You two look pretty tired." He said. Naruto and Hinata nodded. Hinata used almost 60% of their youki, and Naruto had used about 45%. 'I need to train to control my youki more.' Hinata and Naruto thought simultaneously.

"Alright lets head back to the inn" Karin said before they made their way to the inn to get some much needed rest.

Inside of the Hyuuga complex, Hanabi Hyuuga was thinking about what her father had told her just a few minutes ago. To be honest with herself, she didn't believe a word of it... Hiashi told her that Hinata had done something really terrible and that she needed to be brought back to the clan. Hanabi was totally against the idea, but Neji had this sinister smirk on his face. Neji had always held a grudge towards Hinata; He blamed her and the main house for his fathers death. However, Hiashi said that if she did not come willingly, they were to eliminate her. Hanabi had a shocked look on her face while tears flowed down her face. She pleaded with her father to reconsider, before he slapped her across the face hard and told Hanabi to learn her place. She laid on her bed and touched her slightly stinging face. '_What should i do?_' she thought.

Neji was vigorously training himself in one of the Hyuuga training grounds, only having one thought on his mind. '_Hinata will die by my hands...Fate has decreed it._' He thought.

AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! hope you like the addition of Karin on their team. Thank you guys for all the reviews, They really keep me going! Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 Spy's and The Council.

Four figures were walking towards the northern gate of Konoha. Three of them were laughing and talking while the other walked behind them, smiling at their growing friendly bond.

"When we get back to the village, lets start out team training Karin." Naruto suggested. Karin nodded happily.

"Yea sure! I'm gonna get so much stronger if you two help me train." Karin proclaimed, pumping her fist in the air in an excited manner. Naruto and Hinata both smiled at their new friend. As they got into range of the village guards, the pair of Hanyou's henged only their tails and ears; they didn't want people going crazy over their new appearance just yet. They signed in and Yamato told them that he would report to the Hokage. The three nodded as Hinata put her hand on Karin's shoulders and melted into the ground along with Naruto.

The team appeared in the back of the Namikaze estate, where there was a big training ground. Naruto looked at Karin and gave her a foxy grin.

"You ready Karin? The training we go through can be... Rough." Naruto said. Karin gulped but nodded nonetheless. '_I have to at least try and get stronger. I can't let my friends do all the work._' Karin said. She didn't voice her concern, but she was kind of sad that she wasn't much help on their first mission. "Alright then. Lets begin!" Naruto said.

A week had passed since they came back from their first Anbu mission. Naruto and Hinata had spent everyday after the academy helping Karin with her physical skill, so that she wouldn't be lacking so much in that department. They even put Naruto's resistance seal on her to help with the process. It took her the rest of the day to be able to even walk properly and by the end of the week, she was able to at least spar decently. Naruto had completely mastered the Rasengan, and was in the process of teaching Hinata the jutsu; just in case she needed it. Naruto was even working on putting in his element into the Rasengan, but it was a slow process. However, not everything was training and spending time with their new found friend. The pair of Hanyou's were being followed for most of the day until they got into the safety of the compound. They knew exactly who they were and Hinata couldn't have been more furious at what happened two days after their mission...

FLASHBACK 5 DAYS AGO

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand from having a nice lunch at Ichiraku's, when they both noticed they were being followed for the second day in a row. They walked calmy into a dark alley before Naruto spoke up.

"Are you planning on following us all day again?" Seconds past and nothing happened, until two figures slowly emerged from a dark corner. Hinata couldn't help but smile when she saw who it was.

"Hey sis! Hey Neji. I haven't seen you guys in a while. I didn't even recognize your chakra signature." Hinata said. Hanabi gave her a half smile.

"It's nice to see you too big sister." Hanabi said in a low voice. Hinata frowned when she heard her. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she narrowed her eyes. Hanabi flinched when she heard the question, but Neji just smirked.

"You look different Hinata-sama. We have come to bring you home." Neji stated. Hinata's eyes widened in shock before her eyes narrowed dangerously in anger.

"No." Hinata said. As she grabbed Naruto's hand, who was sitting back watching the whole time, and started to leave. Hanabi's eyes widened when she heard her sisters response.

"Wait sis! Why aren't you coming back? I've missed you." Hanabi said. Tears starting to form in her eyes. Hinata turned around once again to look at her sister. Her eyes softened upon seeing her tears.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. But that clan is no longer my family. I still consider you as my sister, but I will NEVER go back to that clan." Hinata spoke with malice in her tone. Neji's smirk widened when he heard this.

"Hinata-sama, if you don't come willingly, we are to take you in by force." Neji said. Hinata stood with a blank expression on her face for a couple seconds before she started to giggle. Neji looked angry at her blatant disregard, while Hanabi stared at her sister with confusion.

"Neji, you have no idea of what I am capable of." Hinata giggled out, before her face turned completely serious and glared at her cousin. "And trust me when I tell you... You don't want to find out." Hinata said before seemingly fading into the shadows, along with Naruto. Neji and Hanabi both had their eyes wide in shock until Neji's look turned to anger. '_She must've gotten stronger with the that demon boy. I must get stronger to beat her. FATE DEMANDS IT!_' He mentally screamed. Hanabi looked at where her sister had been with a single tear rolling down her cheek. '_Did our clan make you this way?_' Hanabi thought sadly.

FLASHBACK END

Ever since then, Neji and Hanabi were constantly tailing them. Hinata figured it was to determine how strong they were and to find out their weaknesses. The strange thing was, those two were not the only ones following them. Sasuke had taken it upon himself to try and learn their jutsu by spying on them; he hadn't learned anything yet, but that only made him try twice as hard.

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the academy with Karin for more boring lectures until an Anbu member appeared in front of them.

"The Hokage wishes to see you both." The rabbit masked Anbu said, pointing to Naruto and Hinata. They both smiled. '_Anything to get out of going to class._' They both thought, but before they could shadow walk to the Hokage's tower they looked over at Karin.

"Sorry Karin, we will back back soon. Don't get into any trouble." Naruto said. Karin folded her arms across her chest and scoffed.

"I'm not a baby. Just hurry up ok? I don't wanna be at the academy alone with a bunch of brats!" Karin said. The Hanyou pair just shook their heads and waved at Karin before shadow walking in front of the Hokage's office. Karin smiled and started to walk off. The two of them were quickly becoming a big brother and sister in her life and to be honest with herself, she enjoyed their relationship immensely. She never grew up with a family, so she never truly experienced that type of bond before.

Naruto and Hinata appeared right in front of the Hokage's door and opened it without a care in the world.

"Hey old man. You needed something?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi smiled at his surrogate grandchildren.

"Yes Naruto, it seems that the council has called a meeting. I have no idea what it is about, but they asked that you both be there." The Hokage said with a frown. He knew this wasn't going to be good. The pair just shrugged. They knew that there was very little the council could do to them, so they weren't to worried. Sarutobi led the pair to the council chambers and walked in. Inside of the chambers, every civilian council member and all of the clan heads were there. The Hokage took his seat at the head while Naruto and Hinata stood in front of them all with a calm and bored expression.

"Lets get straight to the point. Why was this meeting called?" The Hokage asked in his authoritative voice. That is when Hiashi stood and bowed to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, I was the one to call this meeting. I would like for Hinata to explain how she removed the Caged Bird Seal. It was a part of our clans most prized seals and the Hyuuga clan have the right to know." Hiashi stated with a stoic expression on his face. Everyone turned to Hinata and Naruto to see their response, everyone was curious as well.

"We don't have to tell you shit..." Naruto said with an emotionless tone while Hinata giggled at her mates forward approach. That only seemed to anger the civilian council, and got a few raised eyebrows from the clan heads. Hiashi kept his calm demeanor, but on the inside he was seething '_How dare this child speak to me in such a way.'_ He thought.

"How dare you speak to us like that de... Brat! If the council ask you something, you answer!" Yelled a pink haired lady. Naruto looked over at her with a grin.

"You almost slipped up there pinky..." Naruto said fingering at his kunai pouch anxiously. He saw the pink haired lady about to shout and raised his hand in a 'stop' motion releasing a bit of KI directly at her to shut her up. She sat in her seat frozen in fear.

"However... You never let me finish. I will tell you how I removed the seal if I get Hiashi's word that he will stop sending spy's to spy on me and Hinata-chan." Naruto stated. Hiashi thought about it for a second before he inwardly smiled. '_I'll just say yes, and order Neji to kill her later. I need to train him before I make my move. I can tell she is a bit more powerful than before._' Hiashi thought.

"Very well. Now tell me how it was removed." Hiashi said impatiently. Naruto nodded and stepped back a little as Hinata walked forward with a smile. She proudly showed them the fox paw mate mark that Hinata had directly on her neck.

"I am Naruto's mate. His mark completely destroyed the seal and set me free from the Hyuuga clan." Hinata said as she turned around and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Everyone had shocked expressions on their face until one civilian councilman stood up and shouted.

"The demon has tainted her! We can not allow this Hokage-sama!" The chubby council member said. Never realizing the grin that Naruto and Hinata had on their face. The Hokage face palmed. He was about to order Anbu to take this man to Ibiki when...

"Hey old man, you heard that right?!" Naruto asked with that same grin on his face. Sarutobi sighed heavily.

"Yes Naruto... I heard, but I cannot allow you to kill him. He is a member of the council. He will be punished though, I assure you." The Hokage said. Naruto and Hinata frowned at that.

"You just have to ruin our fun, huh jiji?" Naruto asked with a cute pout on his face while Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. Some of the clan heads were stunned that a child was talking as if killing were something fun! Most of the clan heads made a mental note to warn their children. All of the civilian council members had already decided that Naruto was a demon and determined that he had corrupted Hinata. The Hokage shook his head and snapped his fingers. Anbu appeared around the fat council member before they 'Shunshined' him away. Sarutobi started to massage his temples, feeling the headache coming on.

"If there is nothing else..." The Hokage said looking around. He was surprised when he saw the clan head for the Nara stand.

"My name is Shikaku Nara." The Nara said with a yawn. He wore jounin attire and had two distinctive scares on the right side of his face; oddly enough, he looked like an older version of Shikamaru. "It has come to my attention that you two possess the power to manipulate shadows." Shikaku said, getting gasps from the rest of the council. "I would like to know how this is possible." He finished. Everyone quickly turned their head to the pair; everyone seemed extremely interested in the answer to that particular question. Naruto took a thinking pose for a minute before replying.

"We can talk about that later in private. I will come by the Nara complex sometime this week." Naruto said. Some of the clan heads frowned because they were eager to know as well, but the civilian members gave him angry glares. Before anyone could say anything though, the Hokage stood from his chair.

"If there is nothing else... You are all dismissed." The Hokage said. Naruto and Hinata both nodded and Naruto disappeared in a pillar of intense flames, as Hinata vanished in a torrent of spiraling water that sprouted from the ground. Everyone stared wide eyed. How could two children that weren't even GENIN yet, pull off a shunshin; an elemental one at that! After the shock wore off people started to exit the chambers. The last one to leave was Danzo Shimura, who was silent the entire time, silently observing the two. '_They seem to be much more powerful than they show... Well, as long as they stay loyal to Konoha; I will leave them be._' Danzo thought with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata both made their way to the academy smiling.

"You handled that pretty well my love." Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand. He just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. It made me pretty mad that Hiashi tried to get you back after what he did to you though." Naruto said with a frown. She squeezed his hand comfortingly; he shook off the anger he was feeling for Hiashi and smiled lovingly at his mate.

"I don't tell you this enough, but I love you so much Hinata... I don't know what I would do without you." Naruto said softly. Hinata stopped him in the middle of the street and looked Naruto straight in his beautiful slitted purple eyes with a smile.

"You will never have to worry about me leaving you. Ever." Hinata said as she captured Naruto's lips and kissed him with all her love. The people walking through the street sent them disgusted glares. Two people that saw this started to whisper saying something like "Demon whore." Both Naruto and Hinata heard this of course because of their enhanced hearing. Naruto stiffened and stopped kissing his mate. Hinata knew that if they stayed Naruto would probably kill the guy so as she held Naruto she shadow walked with him to the academy gates. When they appeared, Naruto sighed.

"Sorry I ruined that moment Hinata-chan, I probably would have killed the guy if you didn't take me away." Naruto said sheepishly. Hinata just shook her head and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. But I rather not draw more attention to ourselves if we could prevent it." She said. He nodded and gave her one more chaste kiss before walking to their classroom door and opening it.

"Sorry we're late Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he and Hinata took their seat in the back of the room with Karin. Mizuki still wasn't in class because he was still in the hospital getting his injuries healed. Karin smiled at her friends as the class resumed it's lecture.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Karin whispered to her friends. Naruto was already taking a nap on his desk so Hinata answered.

"Not really. My clan thought I would want to come back to them. We handled it though." Hinata said in a hushed tone. Before Karin could respond though, Iruka spoke in a bit louder voice.

"Alright class. Today we are going to have taijutsu sparing outside." Iruka exclaimed. The students excitedly ran outside of the classroom and onto the training grounds. Hinata woke up Naruto and told him that they were going to be sparing. Naruto groaned but made his way to the training ground with his team.

"Alright class. This will be a one on one taijutsu spar only." Iruka announced. The kids did as expected from academy students, except for Sakura, Ino, and pretty much all of the Uchiha fan girls who did absolutely horrible. The only interesting fight was Sasuke against Kiba. Sasuke entered the ring telling The 'dog boy' to forfeit because there was no way he could win. Kiba just snarled at the Uchiha and attacked. The fight was a pretty intense fight for academy students. Some of the class just saw the two boys as blurs, but most could at least keep up with them. Sasuke won by ducking under one of Kiba's blow and kneeing him in the stomach. Kiba doubled over in pain and Sasuke brought his other knee up to Kiba's head; knocking him out cold on his back.

"Karin vs. Shikamaru Nara" Iruka said. Karin looked at her opponent and shrugged. '_He looks kinda cute. To bad I have to kick his ass._' She thought with a smirk. Shikamaru sighed and started to slowly drag his feet to the ring.

"Fighting girls is so troublesome." The Nara muttered, but loud enough for Karin to hear.

"What you say!? You think you're to good to fight a girl?" Karin yelled at him. Shikamaru gained a tic mark on his head.

"Did I say that you troublesome woman! I just don't like fighting girls!" Shikamaru said rather loudly. Karin just huffed and got into her fighting stance. '_Ill show him to underestimate girls._' she thought with a sly smirk. Iruka waited for the pre fight banter to finish.

"Ready?" Iruka asked, they both just nodded. "Ok, 3... 2... 1... Go!" Iruka yelled. As soon as he said go, Karin bursted forward at low jounin speeds. But before she even got 5 feet from where she started her body froze. Everyone had confused looks on their face, even Shikamaru. It looked like she had blurred out of sight, only to appear close to where she had been. Karin's eyes widened when she found she couldn't move, and looked around to find Naruto's shadowed extended to hers while he stood there with his arms crossed giving her a knowing look. Karin immediately knew why he stopped her and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Karin said to apparently no one, but Naruto and Hinata knew she was talking to them. He nodded and let her gain control of her body once more. Iruka eyes widened when he saw Karin shoot off at jounin level speeds, but he narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto's shadow connected to hers.

"Naruto, did you interfere?" Iruka asked. Naruto just waved him off.

"Yea, if I didn't, you would have a very injured student on your hands." Naruto said in a bored tone. He didn't care about showing off as much, but he didn't want Shikamaru to be hurt too badly; he had plans for him...

Iruka just shook his head. He didn't know whether to thank Naruto or to punish him, so he decided to ignore it. He told the students to continue the fight. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed when he saw what had happened. He knew exactly what had just occurred and he was mentally thanking Naruto for saving him. Karin again rushed at him, but only at high genin level speeds. They engaged in a taijutsu battle where you could easily tell Karin wasn't actually trying to win. After 5 minutes Karin got bored and sped up to high chunnin speed for a split second; just enough time to get behind Shikamaru and knock him unconscious. She was still impressed that he was at least high genin level in taijutsu. Once the fight was over Iruka looked through the list of names and found he only had two students who hadn't fought; he inwardly grinned '_This should be a very interesting fight._' Iruka thought.

"The last battle is between Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki." Iruka said with a smile. Naruto looked at his mate and smirked. Hinata looked right back at him and gave him a sweet smile. They both walked into the ring gracefully. Everyone paid very close attention now, especially Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's your resistance level?" Naruto asked. Hinata gave him a wide smile.

"10." She chirped happily. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. She was at 8 the last time he asked her. "How much do you have on?" Hinata asked, knowing that Naruto already had level 10 resistance seals on.

"About 200." Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata smiled when she heard that. Naruto and her should be around the same speed if he had that much weight on. The whole class was confused with what they were talking about and so was Iruka.

"Well are you guys ready?" Iruka asked. Getting nods from them both. "3... 2... 1... Go!" Iruka exclaimed. They both took off at mid chunnin level speeds. Naruto came in with a high kick to Hinata's face as she gracefully ducked under his foot and sweep kicked at his feet. Naruto tried jumping over her foot, but while he was in the air, she put her hands on the ground and kicked upwards straight into Naruto's chin. He readjusted himself in the air and back flipped away from Hinata. They both rushed at each other again, but this time a little faster. No one was able to see anything but blurs except for Iruka; but as the fight went on, even he was starting lose track of them. The two looked like they were gracefully dancing, dodging and blocking each others blows. After 10 minutes Naruto and Hinata both sported a fair share of bruises and Naruto's lip was bleeding, but they were both grinning at each other.

"Alright you two. That's enough." Iruka said with amazement after he had gotten over his shock. The way they fought together was like a deadly dance and he was certainly impressed. By the end of he match, they were moving at high chunnin speeds to low jounin. The whole class just stared wide eyed at the two the entire fight. Even some of Sasuke's fangirls were starting to have a change of heart; some even started to think of becoming Naruto's fangirls. None of the students could see anything but blurs unless they stopped for a moment. Naruto and Hinata both jumped back from their heated taijutsu spar and smiled at each other. They didn't even look tired in the slightest, which amazed everyone there except for Karin. She was just looking at the fight with boredom. '_They didn't even use their original taijutsu against each other_' Karin mentally whined, she thought she would get a better show than that! Naruto and Hinata both walked towards Karin and noticed her disappointed look.

"You know we couldn't go full out in front of these academy students Karin." Naruto lightly chided. Karin just scoffed.

"Yea, but you weren't even using your real taijutsu. You guys were looking like slugs compared to what you really could do." Karin whined. Shikamaru, who happened to over hear this had his eyes widen in shock. He was becoming very suspicious of the pair. Sasuke, who was listening in to the conversation, seethed at hearing that. He had to get stronger to defeat his brother; he needed more power. Sasuke marched towards the three and came face to face with Naruto.

"I NEED to know how you got so strong! You better tell me! How did you get strong?!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto looked at him with a blank expression for a couple seconds. Everyone had heard Sasuke and was wondering what Naruto would say. They were all shocked when Naruto slapped the Uchiha with the back of his hand; causing him to fall to the floor with a busted lip. Everyone was totally silent; even Sakura and Ino, self-appointed leaders of the Sasuke Fangirl Club, stayed dead quiet.

"I thought I told you already Uchiha." Naruto said in a humorless tone. "Don't ask me stupid... Fucking... Questions..." Naruto said slowly and clearly. He started to walk away with Hinata and Karin by his side; they were both giggling at what happened. Sasuke was so angry that he got up quickly and started forming hand seals.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Great Fireball Jutsu) Sasuke yelled. The fireball was launched directly at the walking trio. Iruka's eyes widened when he saw the jutsu, but was to late to stop it. The fireball exploded on the unsuspecting team. However, when the smoke cleared all that could be seen was a black wall that started to melt into the ground. Naruto slowly turned around to face the panting Uchiha; it took a lot of his chakra to pull off that attack.

"I don't mind that you attacked me... But you also attacked my mate and also my friend." Naruto said as he started to slowly make his way to the Uchiha. His KI being directed only at Sasuke, who was now on his ass crawling back with fear. The Uchiha was so frightened by the Killing Intent that was coming off of Naruto, he pissed himself. Some of the class looked at the Uchiha with disgust when they saw the growing puddle underneath him.

"Naruto! That's enough. I know what he did was wrong and he will be punished." Iruka said. Naruto looked over at his instructor and frowned.

"Fine sensei..." Naruto said reluctantly. He turned back to the Uchiha who was still backing away from Him. "You better make sure this doesn't happen again Uchiha... No one will be able to save you next time." Naruto declared as he focused a large amount of KI towards him, making Sasuke faint from shock. Iruka sighed and told a couple of Sasuke's fangirls to take him to the hospital just to be sure. Most of the class were confused on what happened. Why was Sasuke so scared of Naruto all of a sudden? How did he pass out? Shikamaru was still wide eyed from seeing a shadow turn into something SOLID; not to mention being able to block a jutsu.

"Alright guys! Lets go back inside and continue class." Iruka stated, getting groans from the whole class. He ignored the groans of displeasure and herded the children inside the classroom. Naruto, Hinata, and Karin all slowly walked back into the class with the same thought going through their heads: '_This is going to be a long 6 months._'


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 The Birth of Darkness

It has been a few days since the Sasuke incident, and everything was relatively normal. Naruto was training extensively with trying to combine his main element with the Rasengan; He knew that it would be a VERY powerful jutsu. He needed to get stronger if he was going to be able to protect Hinata. He promised himself he would not lose Hinata like he did Kurama. Though he was taken by a god, Naruto still blamed himself for being to weak; not even capable of protecting the people who were precious to him. He was currently on his way in his Genin henge to the Nara compound to have his meeting with Shikaku. He decided to take a break from his morning training and thought it would be a good time to get this meeting over with. It was still pretty early, so he left Hinata in bed to enjoy their day off from the academy.

He knocked on the door and took a step back. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear someone groan and mutter 'troublesome' before he made his way to the door. Shikaku opened the door and invited Naruto inside. He led the young Hanyou through the compound until they came to a small room that had a scroll that seemed to be sucking the light from the entire room. It was pure black with gold tassels hanging off of the ends. It was in the center of the room and it seemed to be giving off a supernatural vibe. Naruto looked around the room and found that there was only 4 lite candles in each corner of the room.

"Why have you brought me to a room like this?" Naruto asked curiously. He felt something very unnatural about the scroll that was in front of him; it made him feel uneasy.

"I brought you here because I figured out how you could manipulate shadows the way you do." Shikaku said. Naruto involuntarily coiled his muscles in preparation to defend himself if he needed too. Shikaku saw this and quickly mentioned, "do not worry. I know the Hokage must know about you. So if he trusts you, so do I." Naruto relaxed after hearing this but still had a confused look on his face.

"Ok. But how did you figure it out? And you still haven't told me what this room is." Shikaku sighed at hearing this. He hated explaining things. He thought it was just to troublesome; but this had to be explained.

"Long ago, before our clan was even founded. A benevolent demon imparted a small portion of his power to a human he had come to grow fond of. This human was the first Nara and the founder of our clan. However, the demon also gave him the scroll you see at the center of the room." Shikaku gestured to the black scroll in the room. "The only thing the demon said about the scroll was... 'The one to open this scroll will become one with darkness' Our clan believes that whoever is to open this scroll will be able to control shadows just as you and Hinata do." Naruto's eyes widened at hearing that. "No one has ever attempted to open it in fear that they would be consumed by darkness." Shikaku seemed to straighten a bit, and his voice seemed to change from a lazy drawl to a firm voice. "It is my opinion that you will be able to help teach whoever were to open the scroll, how to control the darkness."

Naruto's face changed from confusion to realization. Shikaku was asking him to train a Nara to harness the power of the shadows. His mouth slowly turned into a grin after several seconds of silence.

"I would have never guessed that the Nara clan was started that way." Naruto said thoughtfully. He knew that Shikaku thought he was a full demon, but didn't bother to correct him. "But I will only help you on one condition" He said seriously. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at that. He thought it would be a bit harder to convince him.

"What is that condition?" The Nara asked curiously. Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest while his grin became even wider.

"Simple. I will only train Shikamaru." Naruto declared. There was silence in the room for a few seconds until Shikaku started to chuckle. Naruto just waited patiently for him to explain.

"I'm sorry. The reason I am laughing is because I was planning on having my son take on the responsibility of opening the scroll. He is the heir to the Nara clan after all. To have your approval of him is a bonus." The Nara explained. "Now, let me go get my son so that we can start the process." Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"You want to do this now? And here?" Naruto asked. Shikaku gave him a lazy grin.

"Yes." He said simply, as he made his way to the door to find his son. Naruto was indeed curious as to what will happen once Shikamaru opened the scroll. Would he turn into a Hanyou like him? Would he have to hide his appearance like him and Hinata did? Or was he just going to 'become one with darkness' whatever the hell that means? Before he could think more about the situation, he heard the door slide open and Shikamaru and his dad slowly made their way into the room. Shikamaru seemed to be in deep thought and Shikaku looked... Nervous?

"I should have known something this troublesome would have something to do with you." Shikamaru said. Naruto just gave him a cheeky smile.

"Aww. Don't be that way Shika. You are about to get an awesome power boost. And we will be spending lots of time training you in that power" Naruto said with a semi sadistic grin on his face. Shikamaru paled at the thought of training. Naruto's smile also sent an odd shiver down his spine that he couldn't seem to shake off. Shikaku cleared his throat and got to two boys attention.

"That's right Shikamaru. Once you receive the power the scroll gives you, you will be training along slide Naruto and Hinata until the end of the academy. After that, you will be responsible for training the clan in what you have learned and share the knowledge that you have gained with the rest of the clan." Shikaku said in a serious tone. Shikamaru sighed and visibly frowned, but nodded nonetheless. He knew as clan heir, it was his responsibility to do this but he couldn't help but think that this whole ordeal was too troublesome. He would rather live an ordinary life and become a mediocre shinobi., but his position as clan heir made it impossible.

Reluctantly, Shikamaru made his way towards the black scroll in the center of the room but right before he reached out to grab it...

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru visibly jumped and looked at the blonde like he was crazy. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I just thought it would be a good idea to make a sound and chakra barrier. Just in case." Shikamaru have a relieved sigh.

"You scared the hell outta me Naruto. But that does sound like a good idea, we should wait and find someone that could do that." Shikamaru said. He was trying to draw this out as much as possible, considering the fact that he was going into this situation without any information on what would happen. Naruto seemed to realize this and chuckled.

"Come on Shikamaru. I wouldn't be much of an Uzumaki if I couldn't do that!" Naruto exclaimed. Before Shikamaru had time to ask him what he meant; Naruto started a short string of hand seals. His hands glowed a bright purple before he slammed his hands onto the ground. Complex seal designs seemed to flow out if his hands and engulf the entire room until it slowly faded into the walls.

"There ya go Shika." Naruto said with a toothy grin. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the Hanyou and muttered 'troublesome' before he turned back to the impossibly black scroll.

He stretched his hands towards the scroll, and felt this odd pull of gravity coming from it. Once his fingers touched the scroll he let out a small gasp; the scroll was ice cold. He ignored the feeling of emptiness that the scroll gave off and with trembling hands, started to unroll the scroll. To Naruto and Shikaku, who was standing towards the back of the room silently, the inside of the scroll was all black with nothing written on it. However, Shikamaru saw something entirely different. The inside of the a scroll was indeed all black, but there were all sorts of markings and symbols that made no sense to him. As soon as he was going to turn to his father to ask what he should do now, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and all of a sudden the writing became clear. The first line of the scroll was all he could read.

_**The shadows will be yours to command, the night is where you will thrive, and the darkness will be your guide.**_

Before he could read anymore, the whole room was consumed by darkness. Dark wouldn't even begin to describe the black that overtook the room. Naruto's enhanced vision couldn't even pierce the veil of darkness, but before anyone had time to react the darkness in the room seemed to get sucked away. Once Naruto and Shikaku's eyes adjusted; they saw that the darkness that was just consuming the entire room was now getting pulled into Shikamaru. His eyes were shut tight and it looked like he was screaming, but neither of them heard a sound. Once all of the darkness was sucked into Shikamaru he collapsed on the ground panting and sweating profusely. Shikaku was about to run over to his son to see if he was ok until Shikamaru exploded with black chakra. Shikaku and Naruto were flung back with such force the walls cracked in a spiderweb pattern due to the force of their bodies impact. Shikamaru's black chakra was swirling around him viciously until it came to a complete stop and slowly started to form a ball of chakra around him. Shikaku was just about to see what was going on when Naruto called out.

"Don't! I'm not sure if this is suppose to be happening or not. But disturbing the process could hurt Shika." Naruto reasoned. Shikaku begrudgingly accepted his logic and took a step back.

"I hope you are right Naruto." Shikaku said in a worried tone. They both sat on the floor and waited patiently for whatever was happening to stop.

One hour later, Shikaku was getting anxious and Naruto was in a meditative state trying to get a read on what was happening to Shikamaru. All he got was a feeling if emptiness inside of the shell, like nothing was in there at all. The older Nara was becoming less and less patient as time went on, but just when Shikaku was going to see if he could help his son. The ball of black chakra seemed to crack. At first, it was just a small insignificant scratch but every minute the ball started to crack more and more until it exploded outwards with the sound of a glass shattering. Naruto and Shikaku shielded their eyes from the glass like chakra that flew towards them and slowly opened there eyes. Once they did, they couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock when they saw what laid in the center of the room.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Hey guys. This chapter is a bit short, So i will be posting the following chapter later today. Make sure to leave a review of what you thought. I love hearing others opinion.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 Fighting The Darkness Within

After Naruto's initial shock; he took a good look at the new Shikamaru. Essentially not much changed on the young academy student. His body seemed to be slightly taller and his hair looked a bit darker than usual. The most noticeable change was his eyes. They were all black; like you were staring into a bottomless pit when you looked into them. The other change that he had was a tattoo on his right arm. He had five black chains wrapped around his bicep, and each one was thicker than last.

A couple seconds after the transformation; Shikamaru's eyes started to revert back to their former color, but his pupil was black instead of his former light brown. The heavy oppressive feeling in the room began to dissipate and Shikamaru looked around the room with a confused expression.

"What just happened?" He asked. His voice was a little deeper than before. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru sat up from where he was in the center of the room and had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well... I remember reading the first line of the scroll and then... Nothing. I don't remember anything after that." The young Nara turned towards his father, who still had a worried expression on his face.

"I assume you are well?" Shikaku asked stoically, but with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine. I just feel... Stronger? Did the scroll do this to me?" Shikamaru asked curiously as he experimentally flexed his hand. Naruto walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess so. I'm not even to sure what the scroll has done to you. But I'm sure there is more information on the scroll about it's power. For now, just rest and tomorrow we can begin our training." Naruto said with a huge grin. The younger Nara groaned at the thought of training. "Troublesome" he muttered softly as he fell into unconsciousness.

"The transformation must have took a lot of energy." Shikaku said with a chuckle. Naruto turned to Shikaku with a serious expression on his face, that instantly made Shikaku stifle his laughter.

"I am still not quite sure what this has done to him, but I can tell you this. Humans are not meant to control darkness to the extent I can. If the scroll is able to give him that much power, it has to be at a great cost." Naruto noticed Shikaku wince at that, but he continued. "When I touched his shoulder, I could sense the darkness inside of him. It seemed to be growing and getting more powerful. I have no idea how this will affect him, but I will try my best to help him control it." Naruto finished with a small smile. Shikaku sighed and nodded his head

"I would like to be kept up to date on my son's progress in his training with you." Naruto gave a short nod in agreement and started to make his way to the door.

"And Naruto..." Shikaku started. Naruto turned his head back to the clan leader. "...Thank you for this." Naruto just smiled and waved his hand as he walked to the door. He walked towards the closed door and it seemed as if he was shimmering out of view until he was completely gone without a trace before he even touched the door. Shikaku just looked in the direction of the door with an amused expression. '_I wonder how much stronger Shikamaru will be after training with that boy._' He thought as he picked up Shikamaru and took him to his room.

Naruto appeared at the front door of his house and opened the door, only for him to be greeted with a heavenly scent of cinnamon. He smiled to himself, knowing that Hinata was to blame for the strong smell of cinnamon. He made his way to the kitchen to find exactly what he expected. Hinata was just pulling freshly baked cinnamon rolls from out of the oven. Without even turning around Hinata spoke.

"Hello Naru-koi. Would you like some breakfast?" Hinata asked in that melodious voice that Naruto loved. In the blink of an eye, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata from behind while she made a small 'eep' in surprise.

"I would love some." Naruto said huskily into her ear as he slowly moved his tongue up her neck. She shivered at the feeling she got from Naruto's touch and she leaned her neck towards him even more. "Mmmm" she moaned lowly as he continued to leave small kisses all down her neck and giving the occasional bite. "That's not what I meant Naru-" his name was lost in her throat as Naruto bit down into her neck, close to where her mate mark was. Hinata silently moaned in pleasure as the mini-orgasmic feeling rushed through her body. Naruto smiled at seeing the pleasure across her face and slowly unhooked his arms from around Hinata and walked towards the plate of cinnamon rolls.

"That was a great appetizer." Naruto said with a smirk as he bit into one of the cinnamon rolls. Hinata, who was still a little weak in the knees from

what Naruto did, looked at him with a smile.

"I didn't mean me, but I'm definitely not complaining." She said. Naruto was about to pick up another cinnamon roll, but Hinata slapped his hand away.

"Save some for me Naruto-kun!" She said with mock aggression. Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes.

"But... But Hina-hime..." Naruto began, but Hinata quickly grabbed the plate and started to munch happily on the cinnamon rolls.

"Besides, you already had your 'appetizer' riigghhtt?" Hinata said with a large grin on her face. A bit of cinnamon was on the corner of her mouth, which made her look extra cute in Naruto's opinion.

"Fine Hime, you win." Naruto said with a sigh before licking off the cinnamon on the corner of her lips. "By the way, I just finished the meeting with the Nara's... It looks like we are gonna have another person to tort... I mean train." Naruto said with a feral grin.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY

The two Hanyou's and their teammate Karin were just approaching the academy gates. Karin seemed to be pouting about something, while Naruto and Hinata both seemed to be normal. Right before they entered the academy, Karin spoke up.

"Are you SURE it has to be him? The brat is always complaining about training and he is as lazy as they come! Why would you train him?" Karin practically yelled. Naruto stopped his advancement towards the academy and turned towards Karin. He looked at her with a thoughtful expression for a couple seconds before sighing.

"It has to do with my other chakra. I'll tell you everything when we go to train after the academy today... I'll trust you with our secret." Naruto said in a serious tone. Karin just looked shocked for a second until her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Really!? You guys are finally gonna tell me? Yesssss!" Karin yelled as she pumped her fist in the air and did a cute little jig. Naruto and Hinata giggled at her excitement and continued to walk to their classroom. They made their way inside and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Karin on the other hand could feel exactly what was out of the ordinary; it was Shikamaru's chakra. It seemed like he had another chakra source as well, although it was nothing compared to Naruto's and Hinata's and it seemed to be mixing with his usual chakra. The thing that made her widen her eyes in surprise was when she felt the pure darkness that was coming from that source; she quickly turned to tell Naruto when he glanced over at Karin and shook his head. Naruto took a quick glance at Shikamaru who already had his head down, probably sleeping, and went to his usual seat to wait for Iruka to start his lecture.

Class went along as it should for the most part until Iruka noticed that Shikamaru was sleeping... Again.

"Shikamaru! Wake up!" Iruka yelled, but like always, he stayed asleep. He was about to try again but was interrupted by the blonde haired girl who was always fighting Sakura for Sasuke's attention.

"I don't know why you bother Iruka-sensei. It's not like he would learn anything if he was awake anyway." Ino declared with a smug look on her face. Some of the class bursted into laughter until it felt as if the room was getting a bit darker, and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. The lights dimmed and Naruto and Hinata both locked their eyes on Shikamaru, knowing that this was his doing. He slowly lifted his head from his desk and looked directly at Ino. Naruto and Hinata noticed his eyes flash to an obsidian black color before returning to normal. By now, everyone in the class could feel something off about Shikamaru and was looking at him with curious expressions until he spoke in an angry tone.

"Shut your mouth Ino before I shut it for you." Everyone in the class looked at Shikamaru in shock. They had never expected him to wake up from his sleep, let alone talk to someone that way. He was always the quiet type, and never really raised his voice; probably because he thought it would be to troublesome to get angry. Naruto discretely made a shadow clone that faded from existence the moment it was created. It was so quick, only Hinata knew what he did. Naruto's voice rang through the silent room, shattering the silence like glass.

"Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru isn't feeling well. Can I take him to the nurse?" Naruto asked in a calm voice. Everyone looked at Naruto with confused expressions. Even Shikamaru tore his angry gaze away from Ino to look at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I..." Before Iruka could finish his sentence, another Naruto walked through the door with a piece of paper in his hand. Everyone looked at the doppelgänger in shock as the clone handed the piece of paper to Iruka and faded out of existence. Iruka looked back at Naruto with a shocked expression.

"Naruto! How do you know that technique?!" Iruka exclaimed. '_How far ahead of this class is he!?_' Iruka thought.

"I had a good sensei." Naruto explained cryptically. "Just read the note." Iruka continued to stare at Naruto for a few seconds until he finally looked down towards the note. He looked shocked at what he was reading, but quickly masked it and gave Naruto a small nod. Right then, Naruto vanished and reappeared right next to Shikamaru with a hand on his shoulder, but before anyone could be shocked by his speed, they both melted into their shadow. Seconds later, the class turned to the back of the room and noticed that Karin and Hinata were gone too. Seconds passed without a sound until...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sakura yelled out frantically. Iruka sighed and started to massage his temples to try and alleviate the headache that was about to come on.

Naruto and Shikamaru appeared inside one the Namikaze compound's training ground, followed by Karin and Hinata. Shikamaru pushed Naruto's hand off him angrily and faced him.

"What the hell was that about?" Shikamaru growled out angrily. Naruto saw the flash of obsidian in his eyes before turning back to normal; he sighed before crossing his hands across his chest and gave Shikamaru a bored look.

"What? You wanna fight about it?" Naruto said. A toothy grin spreading across his face as he began to slowly take a few steps back from the young Nara. Shikamaru felt the anger grow inside of him and it made him want to tear Naruto apart. His eyes slowly started to turn into all black obsidian orbs before Shikamaru growled out his response in a deeper voice.

"HELL YEA!" Shikamaru shouted, with an angry scowl on his face. He took off in a blur of motion, going off at high jounin level speed that was hard for even Karin to track. She was about to jump in and help Naruto when Hinata rested her hand on her shoulder. Karin turned around with a confused look on her face, but Hinata just pointed over to the other two boys with a calm look on her face.

"Just watch." Hinata said, as a thunderous bang sounded throughout the training grounds. Karin turned to see Shikamaru's outstretched fist connected to Naruto's outstretched open palm, easily catching the blow. Not moving back an inch from the punch but also cratering the floor underneath Naruto a little. Shika didn't bother stopping his assault as he spun and tried to kick Naruto in the ribs. Before he was able to make contact though, the blonde hanyou seemed to just… disappear.

"You're going to have to do a little better than that if you wanna take me down Shika. Or was Ino right? Are you just a lazy bum?" Naruto taunted. Shikamaru growled and launched himself forward, making an imprint in the ground and kicking up the grass from where he pushed off. They engaged in a deadly taijutsu, with Naruto noticing that he was unconsciously channeling more and more youki. Shikamaru's body started to burn with youki and a faint outline of it shrouded his body. It was becoming more and more difficult for Naruto to keep playing with Shikamaru without actually hurting him. They were both moving at speeds that would be hard for anyone below a skilled jounin to follow, and Naruto was getting tired of dodging. 'I hope this doesn't hurt him to bad.' He thought, as he ducked under Shikamaru's last punch and flashed away to the outskirts of the training ground. Shikamaru looked around confusedly at the sudden disappearance until he felt a massive chakra spike coming from behind him. He turned to see Naruto's hands twisted into the handseal for fire.

"Kogi no Arashi" (Firestorm), Naruto whispered under his breath. An intense ball of fire shot from Naruto's mouth and flew straight towards Shikamaru; burning a trail of grass towards his opponent. However, before the ball could reach more than 3/4th's of the way there it exploded.

BOOM

The fireball expanded into a raging maelstrom of fire that encircled Shikamaru and burned away at his clothes and skin, before he was able to jump out of the 'eye' of the storm. He came into view again with singed clothes and the skin on his arms were burnt black. He was breathing pretty heavily, and Naruto could tell that he was about to reach his limit, but it looked as if he was still ready to continue his assault. '_I'm gonna have to end this soon._' Naruto thought, as a smirked played across his face when Shikamaru once again blurred from sight. Naruto reached one arm behind him, catching Shikamaru by the throat as he blurred back into sight. Shikamaru reached up and grabbed at Naruto's hands, trying frivolously to escape his grasp.

"Fight the anger that your feeling Shikamaru. Fight the darkness thats overwhelming you, because if you don't… It will destroy everything you love." Naruto said in a calm but firm voice. Shikamaru seemed to slow in his movements and his face seemed strained. Hinata and Karin watched breathlessly, hoping that Shikamaru would come to his senses. Slowly, Shikamaru's eyes started to fade from its obsidian black and revert to their normal white cornea and black pupil. He struggled less and less until he stopped completely, blinking in confusion at Naruto.

"W-why was I so angry." Shikamaru whispered to Naruto. He remembered everything he had done, but he didn't understand why he did the things he did. Naruto slowly put Shikamaru down on his feet and brushed off the dirt that had gathered on his clothes.

"I knew that this power boost wasn't going to come without risk… I don't know how to tell you this, but I think that your turning into a Hanyou." Naruto said in a subdued voice. Shikamaru and Karin's eyes widened at hearing that, while Hinata merely raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto for a few seconds until his face softened and he sighed heavily. He didn't say another word as he walked towards the nearest tree and sat down in it's shade. He got into a lotus position and did some strange handseal with his hands. Naruto just chuckled and shook his head; he walked over to Hinata and Karin and gave them a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry for all the drama girls. I just thought this would be the quickest way to get the ball rolling with this whole training thing. The sooner he knows what's happening to him; the sooner we can get to the actual training." Naruto gave the two girls a small grin as Hinata shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"I should have seen it coming, but i didn't. You always seem to surprise me Naruto-kun. Thats one of the reasons I love you." Hinata whispered, knowing that Naruto could hear her clearly. Karin just stared in shock for a few seconds until stars crossed her eyes and she vanished from sight, appearing right next next to Naruto and glomping on to him tightly.

"Naruto that fight was SO cool! He was so fast and you didn't even look like you were trying!" Karin Exclaimed. Naruto just chuckled nervously and tried to pry the girl off of him.

"Umm, Karin I think.. Umm." Naruto was interrupted when Karin made a small 'eep' sound and quickly twirled around to face a deceptively sweet looking Hinata. She was giving Karin the sweetest looking smile, but somehow there seemed to be a demon hovering over her back.

"Could you please let go of MY Naruto-kun?" Hinata ask in a sugary sweet voice. Karin quickly unlatched herself from Naruto and backed a couple feet away, feeling pretty frightened by the way her chakra was feeling. Naruto swiftly took Hinata into a hug where he leaned his head into her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Your scaring her Hinata-chan. It's ok. She was just excited." Naruto whispered softly. gently rubbing the small of her back. Hinata sighed wistfully into Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it though." Hinata said softly. Naruto just nodded and pulled away from her and turned back towards Karin wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist. Naurto looked at her with a serious expression on his face that if Karin was being honest with herself, scared the hell out of her.

"I think it's time we told you the truth about us."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 Training Before Graduation

Karin nodded her head vigorously and immediately gave Naruto her undivided attention; it was like a child waiting for her bedtime story. Her fear of Hinata long forgotten as she waited to be told her friends secret.

"Come on already!" Karin whined, "I already have an idea, but I wanna know if I was right or not." Naruto shook his head at her excitement and lack of patience. Him and Hinata both took a seat where they were standing, prompting Karin to do the same.

"Alright, well as you know Hinata and I have another source of chakra…" Naruto stated slowly, "The reason we have that is because we are half demons." Karin's eyes widened at that but Naruto continued. "It's not as bad as you think really. There is a bunch of perks to being one, and we don't really age past the our current age in our hanyou forms. We have tons of chakra. We are physically much stronger, and we have heightened senses." Naruto listed off the top of his head, while Karin continued to gawk. "The only 'bad' thing is that we have a bit of a bloodlust and we become really protective of our mates." Naruto finished with a sigh. He wasn't sure how Karin would react, but it would be better to tell her now rather than later.

Karin sat silent for what seemed like an eternity to the pair; She didn't even look like she was breathing. However, after several seconds Karin jumped to her feet and started to rapidly fire off dozens of questions at the two. Naruto and Hinata both stared at their teammate in amusement until she had run out of breath from all of her questions. The red headed girl took a few deep calming breaths when she realized she had been rambling, but right when she was about to start again slowly, the two half demons heard Shikamaru begin to stir from his position under the tree.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked over his shoulders; a small smirk formed when he heard Shikamaru mutter 'Troublesome blonde' under his breath. The Nara slowly made his way to the trio and plopped next to Karin with a tired sigh.

"Ok so I'm a half demon, or becoming one. I have another… darker chakra source within me that i'm probably going to have to learn to control. Unlocking my power has something to do with the tattoo that I have on my arm. I also assume that you both are half demons as well, but Karin probably doesn't know or has just found out. I feel much stronger than I was before, and my control over shadows has probably improved drastically." Shikamaru drawled on in a lazy tone. "Am I missing anything?" He asked curiously. Karin stared dumbly at the newly created Hanyou with a look of awe.

"How did you know all that? I just found all that out myself." Karin asked. Shikamaru responded with a care-free shrug.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" He asked. Karin huffed and crossed her arms underneath her breast. A cute little pout forming on her face.

"Well I'm sorry! Not all of us are half demons and or genius'." Karin grumbled frustratingly. Naruto and Hinata chuckled at the two bickering, but decided to get back to the main issue.

"To answer your question Shika, No. You pretty much got everything." Naruto said with a grin. He knew that Shikamaru was a genius, but it was just awesome seeing him figure that out on his own. Naruto focused his attention back on Karin. "How do you feel about all this Karin?" Naruto asked. Their four-eyed friend rolled her eyes and pointed directly at the two.

"If you guys haven't figured it out yet; I don't have any friends or family, so you guys are pretty much all I got." Karin explained with a sad smile. "So if you think you can get rid of me, just cause you guys aren't exactly human, you got another thing comin'!" She exclaimed with a cheerful smile. Naruto and Hinata both grinned ear to ear.

"Great! I would have been pretty sad if I had to lose one of my only friends." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yea, I'm glad your ok with it too Karin-chan. Sorry for scaring you earlier by the way." Hinata said in her small gentle voice. Karin just waved her off.

"It wasn't really you that scared me. It was the way your chakra felt… It was like Killing Intent but without the killing part. I just KNEW if I didn't move away I was going to die. It was a scary feeling…" Karin whispered the last part while a shiver crawled down her spine. Nonetheless, she shook off that feeling a gave Hinata a bright smile. "But it's ok now, and I forgive you." Hinata gave a nod and a small smile.

Naruto cleared his throat to get the attention of the group. When he saw that they were all listening he looked directly at Shikamaru with a serious expression.

"Listen up Shikamaru. This is probably going to be the hardest training you'll ever have to go through. I'm going to have to train your mind as well as your body so that the darkness that goes hand and hand with your power can be controlled." Naruto noticed Shikamaru's eyes slowly widening, but he continued nevertheless. "The reason I'm going to be training you so hard is cause I don't want you to harm the people you love if you lose control. By the time you graduate the academy, I'll make sure you get your first tail." Naruto said with a serious expression. Shikamaru's face turned serious when Naruto mentioned him harming the people he loved again. '_I suppose that if hard training is the only way I could control this and keep my friends and family safe then I-_' Shikamaru's eyes widened to epic proportions.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say tail?" Shikamaru said with a look of pure shock. Hinata let out a small giggle while Karin rolled her eyes at the supposed 'genius' of the group.

"Yea the amount of tails you have depends on how much Youki your body contains." Naruto explained in a sage-like manner; not seeming to notice Shikamaru's look of terror. The dark hanyou blurred towards Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulders; shaking him vigorously as he shouted.

"How am i suppose to explain having a tail!? I don't want to be known as 'The kid with a tail!'" Shikamaru slowly began to stop shaking the poor hanyou when he realized Naruto had started to form swirls in his eyes. The frustrated Nara put him down with a sigh and waited for the blonde half demon to come to his senses. Once Naruto got a hold of himself, He narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru and his words seemed to come out in a growl.

"Me and Hinata have tails ya know. We have a special henge to hide our demonic features so stop worrying." Shikamaru's eyes widened at that; he hadn't thought that tails would be a factor, but in hindsight, he should have expected it. Naruto let out a tired sigh and looked over to Hianta and nodded. Seconds later their bodies were enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, both Naruto and Hinata were in their hanyou forms; Naruto displaying five tails and Hinata showing her four. Shikamaru openly gawked at the two when he saw the amount of tails they had. '_So Naruto is four tails away from having the same amount of tails as the Kyuubi. Hinata's tails aren't anything to scoff at either. That's some serious power. They look older too…_' He thought before trying to gain some semblance of composure. His dad had already saw fit to inform him on Naruto's status of Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, so he assumed that his power had something to do with the Kyuubi. He brought his hands to his temple and sighed heavily.

"I knew you were gonna be troublesome from the first time I saw you." Naruto gave Shikamaru a sheepish grin while walking off in a seemingly random direction.

"Karin, it would be awesome if you would join us." Naruto called from over his shoulder. The redhead gave Naruto a 'Where else would I be' look, while Hinata let out a soft chuckle, finally seeing where Naruto was headed. Everyone's attention was drawn to the blonde hanyou when the sound of whistling was heard from the outskirts of the training ground. Naruto was walking back towards the group tossing up a rock the size of a beach ball as if it were just a small pebble. He stopped ten feet short of where Shikamaru was standing and dug his clawed finger nails into his ball shaped rock.

"Training begins now." Naruto declared with a sadistic grin spreading across his face; Shikamaru's face paled drastically. '_What did i get myself into?'_

TIMESKIP DAY BEFORE GRADUATION EXAMS

The three hanyou's and Karin were walking down the streets of Konoha, heading towards the academy for their second to last day. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata as he whispered something into her ear that made a cute blush form at the bridge of her nose. Karin was walking beside the others as normal, but there was something different about her. Replacing her brown framed glasses was now a red blindfold that matched her hair and wrapped securely around her eyes. Karin casually turned her shoulder sideways, avoiding a passing civilian with unnatural ease; it seemed as if the blindfold was not hindering her in the slightest. Naruto had suggested that she train her Minds Eye to such an extent that using her eyes would be a bonus, not a necessity. Karin's Mind Eye was to the point where it was literally as if she could see without her eyes. If someone was close to her, she could determine their elemental affinity and judge how someone was feeling just by the way their chakra looked and felt to her. Naruto had told her never to take off the blindfold unless it was absolutely necessary. Shikamaru had a anxiousness look on his face as his head suddenly shot towards his rear, looking down at his tailbone. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing there for the… 100th time that day. '_Man… I really hope this Henge doesn't break. I still can't get over the fact that I have a tail._' Shikamaru thought to himself. '_Naruto almost killed me in training to get me to develop it. He kicked my training into overdrive the last two weeks_' He thought as he mentally sighed. remembering the day his tail actually manifested.

FLASHBACK THREE DAYS AGO

Karin and Hinata were on top of the small lake; Hinata was sitting cross-legged on top of the water while Karin was positioned in from of her… dancing? Well, that was it looked like to anyone who was watching. In reality, She was actually dodging tiny water droplets that contained a very small amount of Hinata's chakra that made it difficult for even Karin to sense. Hinata just continued to shoot tiny droplets of water at her friend while also working on her youki control. She wasn't really sitting on the surface of the water; In fact, She was actually hovering a couple of inches above it by expelling excess amounts of her youki. Hinata was a bit jealous that Naruto had got his sixth tail 3 months ago and she was still working towards her fifth. At the center of the training ground was a kneeling and heavily panting Shikamaru with an impassive looking Naruto.

"Get up Shika. You have to keep up that barrier until I say so. This time, I wont stop throwing the kana if you drop it." Naruto said in an even tone. Shikamaru glared at the blonde before taking one last gulp of air before shakily getting to his feet and a look of concentration crossed his face. A black semi-transparent looking barrier seemed to take shape as a semicircular sphere protecting the front of his body. He was pushing every last bit of youki he had outside of his body and projecting it as a shield of sorts. Naruto nodded in satisfaction when he saw the barrier form. Without warning, he let loose a barrage of kunai that seemed to either deflect off of the shield or be slighty melted depending on Shikamaru's youki output. Once he saw that Shikamaru was getting comfortable with his frontal assault, he changed tactics and started to fire kunai from different angles; forcing the hanyou in training to concentrate on surrounding his whole body in his youki.

This went on for another hour before Naruto noticed that Shikamaru's barrier was getting weak or even nonexistent in some areas. However, just when He was going to make a comment, Shikamaru's entire barrier flickered out of existence as he fell to the floor unconscious. '_Maybe I was a bit to hard on him._' Naruto mused. He shook his head to banish the thought and put Shikamaru under the shade of a tree; outside of the training ground entirely. Naruto looked over at Karin and Hinata training and smiled over at them; Karin had been progressing wonderfully, and Hinata had been really working hard for her fifth tail. '_Speaking of accomplishments…'_ Naruto thought with a growing grin.

"Hey!" Naruto called out to the girls; making them stop their training to look towards him. "I'm about to try something totally awesome but I don't know what it's going to do." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So could you girls get back at bit?" Hinata smiled softly and shook her head.

"Come on Karin. Whatever he's gonna do, It's probably going be absurdly powerful for no good reason other than to look cool." Hinata said with an exasperated sigh. She got up from her position and put a hand on Karin; The lavender hanyou shadow walked to the very outskirts of the training ground and gave her mate the thumbs up. Naruto gave her a foxy grin before stretching out his hand in front of him and forming a familiar blue ball. Once the Rasengan was completed, the wind that was being generated by the intense spinning ball was starting to pick up. Seconds later the ball of chakra started to slow in its rotation, but as it did; darkness started to engulf the bright blue ball, beginning from its core. More and more the darkness seemed to spread throughout the entire glowing ball until all that was left was a solid black ball. The wind that had picked up had stopped completely; it was an unnerving stillness to the air around the chakra ball. Naruto nodded his head in satisfaction in seeing its completed form and looked towards a random tree that he decided would be his target. However, before he could even push off towards the tree He felt the ball have some sort of gravitational pull towards his targeted tree. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to go with the flow and extended his arm towards the tree.

"Yami Rasengan" Naruto stated clammy as he sent a pulse of chakra to his hands. The dark ball of chakra shot out of his hands like a cannonball and drilled itself right into Naruto's intended target. However, the ball didn't drill directly through the tree. Instead, the ball expanded on impact and engulfed the entire tree before quickly contracting into a ball no bigger than a pinball. Naruto and the girls watched in fascination as the tiny ball seemed to vibrate with power until it exploded outwards violently, sending chunks of the tree in all directions. Naruto lazily shrouded himself in his youki to avoid the bits of tree that flew at him. He slowly made his way to the epicenter of the blast and looked at the 10 foot crater that was left by his jutsu. The blast had encompasses the whole tree, even the roots of the tree were gone. He had only put a small amount of his chakra with that last attack. He shuttered to think what would happen if he had put more; If he had actually used his youki...

"That was awesome!" Naruto said with a toothy grin. Karin and Hinata had looks of awe written on their face; Karin showing it much more than Hinata.

"Wow… That jutsu seems a bit overkill. don't you think Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, humor lacing her sweet tone. Karin's head snapped towards Hinata at hearing that.

"Overkill? There is no such thing! That was freakin' awesome!" Karin gushed. Hinata had to stifle a laugh when she saw Karin rush up to Naruto and start to bombard him with questions on how she could learn his 'totally freaking awesome' jutsu. Once Karin had stopped badgering him on the intricacies of his jutsu, he began to try and master it completely.

Three Hours Later

Naruto was taking a break from training as he watched Karin and Hinata spar vigorously with each other. Karin was getting really good with that blindfold on; he was going to have to come up with more ways to make it challenging for her. And her speed was nothing to joke about either, although nothing compared to the hanyou's. They moved around the training ground like they were locked into a deadly but beautiful dance. Naruto's train of thought was sidetracked however when his ears perked up from hearing groaning coming from Shikamaru. He turned his head to see if he was ok when he saw raw black youki that was becoming visible to the naked eye enshroud him. By now Karin had already felt the spike in chakra and was making her way over with Hinata to see what was going on. As the trio watched in fascination, Shikamaru's youki was becoming more and more dense eventually completely blocking the young hanyou from view. The youki seemed to stop building but slowly started to gather in one central location; His tailbone. The youki that was just moments ago covering his entire body was now concentrated under the small of his back, right where Naruto and Hinata's tails were. After a few minutes, all the youki had converged into one solid black tail. When the tail seemed to be fully formed the pitch black youki started to crack in various places and after a couple seconds, the entire construct fell into pieces; leaving behind one impossibly black furry tail. All three of the onlookers were so enthralled in what had happened that they continued to sit in silence until…

"KAWAII." Karin screamed as she glomped the still unconscious Shikamaru. She blinked in surprised when she realized what she had done and blurred back to her original position, sporting a small blush. Naruto and Hinata chuckled as the tense atmosphere was broken by Karin's little outburst. Naruto smiled proudly when he looked at Shikamaru's tail lazily rock back and forth until he noticed his tattoo had changed somewhat. Now, instead of the five intact chains that wrapped around his bicep; there were only four. '_So each tail he grows in contingent on the amount of chains? That must mean he could only have a max of 5 tails._' Naruto thought while he tried to rack his brain on ways to develop Shikamaru's next tail.

FLASHBACK END

The whole day after that was dedicated to getting Shikamaru to stop freaking out over his tail and for him to learn the henge to hide his new features. If he was being honest with himself, He kinda liked the way it looked on him. However he knew he wouldn't be accepted if anyone were to find out about his transformation. He wondered if Naruto and Hinata planned on staying in a henge for the rest of their lives, or if they would eventually drop the illusion. He was suddenly interrupted from his thinking when Karin spoke up.

"Anbu incoming in five. I think it's Cat-san" Naruto glanced at Karin and smirked. He was glad that she was coming along well with her sensory ability, but he thought that she could go even further.

"How is she feeling right now? Quick." Naruto whispered. Karin's eyes widened behind her blindfold as the group turned to her with amused expressions. Her forehead scrunched in concentration and smirked before replying quickly.

"She's annoyed… I wanna say it's because she is having trouble mastering a Jutsu. Her cha-… Nevermind." As soon as she finished speaking, a swirl of leaves appeared in front of the group and a cat masked Anbu appeared.

"The Hokage would would like to speak to all of you." The Anbu explained in a monotone voice, but Naruto and Hinata could hear the underlying stress in her tone. Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head.

"No problem cat lady. But could you tell us if you were recently working on a technique that you haven't mastered?" Naruto asked in a chipper tone. The Anbu's eyebrow twitched at the cat reference, but widened when she heard his question.

"How do you know that?" The Neko masked Anbu asked. Naruto chuckled when he saw the smug look that Karin gave him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't. Karin figured it out. Later cat lady!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave the woman a two finger salute and bursted into flames that were quickly doused by a torrent of water that came from Hinata's own shunshin. Shikamaru shook his head before melting into his own shadow leaving a frustrated Karin and a very confused Anbu.

"Wait for me losers!" Karin yelled to apparently no one before she too disappeared in a swirl of water.

IN FRONT OF THE HOKAGE OFFICE

Naruto waited cross armed while lightly tapping his foot on the ground restlessly as Hinata and Shikamaru stood waiting patiently. Finally a swirl of water appeared in front of them from which Karin emerged with a scowl on her face.

"Why do you guys always leave me behind!?" Karin yelled angrily at Naruto as she took a step forward.

"Why are you always so slow!?" Naruto yelled back as he took a step towards Karin.

"Who you calling slow?" Karin said through gritted teeth as she moved closer to Naruto, only inches away from him.

"What? Now you your deaf too!" Naruto growled out as both their foreheads made contact and sparks of lightning shot from their eyes. This is the scene that the Hokage walked out to when he opened the door to his office to see what all the commotion was about. He chuckled mentally at the sight of the blindfolded redhead and the blonde Hanyou arguing. It reminded him a lot of Minato and Kushina. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the group outside his office. Naruto and Karin instantly separated with their backs facing each other with cute pouts on their faces. Hinata giggled at their antics while Shikamaru seemed to have dozed off leaning against the wall.

"If you guys are finished…" Sarutobi said with humor as he gestured for the four to come in. Karin, being the kind person she was, kicked Shikamaru in the shin to wake him up; walking into the office with a small grin on her face when she heard him mutter something under his breath. When the four came into the room they noticed that Shikaku was standing beside the Hokage's desk with a lazy expression on his face, giving them a pretty good idea of why they were summoned. They each stood in front of the Hokage waiting for him to begin.

"I have called you each here today to evaluate the skills of Shikamaru Nara and to explain what will be happening with your genin teams." Hiruzen explained before gesturing for Naruto to report his training. Naruto stepped forward with a grin on his face, making sure that the Anbu were already sent out.

"Well how about you see for yourself." Naruto said in a innocent tone that made Shikamaru nervous all of a sudden. He discretely released a pulse of his youki to disrupt Shikamaru's henge and his tails shimmered into existence. Shikaku and Sarutobi's eyes widened to epic proportions seeing the fuzzy appendage stick out of his tailbone. Shikamaru saw the looks he was getting from the two and ever so slowly turned his head to his lower back. He immediately sent an angry scowl at the innocent looking Naruto whistling a tune and looking around aimlessly. The Hokage was the first to regain his composure.

"I wasn't expecting this… But then again, I should have known better." Sarutobi said as he shook his head. "I assume he is much stronger than he was before. Correct?" Naruto with a foxy grin on his face that made the Hokage a bit uneasy. "How strong Naruto…?" He asked warily. Naruto's grin grew to a full blown smile.

"Hmm… I don't know old man. Without his demonic chakra he is only slightly better than the average Chunin." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression. "But… If he does use his youki…" Naruto seemed to instantly produce a kunai in the palm of his hand and flicked his wrist. The kunai traveled faster than most newly promoted jounin could react and headed straight to towards Shikamaru. However, before it could reach him He produced a concentrated barrier of black youki in the direct path of the kunai; Actually making it melt into a indistinguishable lump of metal. The two occupants in the room that were unaware of his abilities were surprised at seeing how effortlessly it was done. "…Then he could give an average jounin a run for their money." Naruto finished with a smug look. Shikaku who had been silent until now finally spoke.

"How do you plan on dealing with your new… features? Surely you don't plan on using a henge for the rest of your life." Naruto spoke up before Shikamaru could respond.

"Yea, yea. We know. Hinata-chan and I were planning on revealing our true forms after the next Chunin exams where I suppose we will be entering. I don't know about Shika though." Naruto said nonchalantly. Shikaku gave him and nod and turned to his son; still waiting for his response. Shikamaru sighed.

"I really don't know dad. I have to think about it." Shikaku seemed to accept the answer for now and took a step back. The Hokage nodded his head and addressed Naruto's team.

"You guys will be taking the chunin exams for sure. It will be an excellent way to showcase our strength to the other villages." Naruto, Hinata and Karin nodded as He turned to look directly at Shikamaru. "I'm going to keep you on the team I originally planned to put you in. But know that may change once you become a chunin." The Hokage finished as he dismissed all the occupants in his office.

While this meeting was going on, another secret meeting was happening on the other side of the village…

Two figures were in a dark alleyway close to one of the secret entrances of Konoha. One was dressed in the usual chunin attire while the other was cloaked from head to toe with the shadows of the alleyway; only showing his yellow slit eyes that closely resembled a snake.

"You summoned me my Lord?" The chunin asked nervously. He was hoping that they could do this meeting somewhere a bit more private, but his master told him it would be quick. The voice that answered him would send shivers down the spine of most people.

"I'm going to need you to do something else for me Mizuki… Something other than bringing me the scroll of seals." The voice said in a smooth tone. "Tell me, what you know about the Hyuuga."


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE**: This chapter contains a lemon. I will put a warning before and after for those who would rather not read it.

Chapter 15

Rays of sunshine passed through the window and directly into the closed eyes of Naruto. Grumbling something about stupid light monsters, He tried to shift facing the opposite direction when he realized he couldn't move. He slowly began to open his eyes and was meet with a blanket of lavender hair splayed across his chest and five long tails were perfectly intertwined with his own. Sleeping on top of his chest peacefully was his beautiful princess. He slowly brushed a few stray hair that covered her face; her lips were slightly parted as the air whistled passed her lips making the cutest noise. Thinking that this would be as good a time as any to start his training, He effortlessly made a shadow clone phase into position next to the bed and substituted seamlessly with it. Going through his morning rituals and pulling on some shorts and sandals, he went outside to get some early morning training in before the graduation exam later in the morning. He had come up with something interesting yesterday and he wanted to test out his theory.

He walking towards his personal training grounds in the Namikaze estate and started to warm up by kicking and punching the nearest log post. When he let he was sufficiently warm he nodded in satisfaction as he closed his eyes and got a feel for the abundance of youki inside his body. He slowly started to channel his youki to his shadow as if he were attempting to shadow walk; grabbing control of his own shadow. However, instead of pulling himself into the abyss of his shadow He tried to pull his shadow to him. Slowly, his shadow started to crawl up his sandals and latched on to his skin and continued to move upwards. Beads of sweat started to form on his head as he concentrated on pulling his shadow on to him. The amount of youki the technique required was negligible compared to the intense concentration that it took. Most of his shadow was still on the ground below, but from the knee down his skin was black and almost translucent. He opened his eyes and stared at the partial transformation with a twitching eyebrow.

"That's it?" Naruto asked himself out loud. He didn't feel any different, and he could tell that this wasn't changing anything other than giving him a different skin tone and being semitransparent from… his eyes widened slightly as a idea came to mind.

"No…" Naruto said disbelievingly. He slowly walked a bit forward and tried to kick the log post again. Only to lose balance and completely miss the log post? No… He was sure that he hadn't missed. His leg had actually went through the log! Slowly a grin started to form on his face as he thought of the possibilities of his newly created jutsu. Just then…

"Hey Naruto!" Karin shouted from across the clearing. And just like that he lost his grip on his shadow as his concentration faltered.

"Damnit Karin! I was close to making a super awesome new jutsu! I already have a name for it and everything!" Naruto shouted as he turned around to see Karin with her ever-present blindfold but wearing something different than usual. Well technically it was the same outfit except every article of clothing was red. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her choice in color but Karin just waved him off.

"Don't look at me like that." Karin said. Any other person would have questioned her about her lack of sight, but Naruto knew it was from the way his chakra felt. "I never get to wear this because I'd stick out like a sore thumb, but since we're suppose to be genin today I don't think it really matters. What jutsu were you working on? I felt it had something to do with shadow manipulation but that's all i got." She finished as she made her way to the edge of the clearing and started stretching. Naruto clicked his teeth in irritation and started to make his way over to her.

"I call it 'Shadow Mode'. But your the sensory ability should be able to tell exactly what kind of jutsu it is and what it does." Naruto said in a lecturing tone. "I'll continue to work on it while you figure out what it does." He clearly heard Karin mumble 'slavedriver' under her breath, but chose to ignore it as he closed his eyes in concentration.

A couple miles away from the two Uzumaki's, Mizuki was having another conversation with his mysterious leader in the comfort of his own house. He was happy because he didn't have to be too nervous about getting caught. The pale snake faced man sat across his living room with an amused expression as Mizuki clumsily tried to prepare tea for his unexpected guest.

"Enough Mizuki. I have no time for pleasantries. I came to make sure that you knew exactly what you are suppose to do tonight." The snake man said. Mizuki quickly nodded and quickly turned to face the man.

"Y-yes Lord Orochimaru. I am to try to coax one of the branch family members of the Hyuuga clan with your wonderful curse mark with the promise of removing the Cage Bird Seal. After, I am to bring him or her directly to you." Mizuki answered in a fearful tone. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Orochimaru nod his head, accepting his answer.

"Do not fail me." Orochimaru said simply as he took a small empty vial from his pocket. He opened his mouth and put the vial underneath his canine tooth and channeled his chakra to his fangs. Tiny droplets of a purple substance started to drip from is teeth on into the via. He capped the vial and tossed it to his subordinate. "Once they drink that, the curse mark should appear within a few minutes. They will have massive convulsions for a few minutes and if they survive the process will be complete." Mizuki looked at the vial in his hand curiously.

"But… I was out for almost a day when you gave me-" He was suddenly cut off from talking when he felt his windpipe being crushed under the firm grip of Orochimaru, his eyes widening and gaining a fearful look. He hadn't even seen him move.

"My methods of applying my curse seal varies Mizuki. Do not question me again. You will do as I say and meet me at our designated meeting spot when you have the Hyuuga." Orochimaru hissed as he tossed Mizuki to the couch where he once was. He was gone before Mizuki even had time to blink.

Back in the training grounds, it had been ten minutes and Karin still could not figure out what the jutsu was doing. She huffed in irritation and stopped trying.

"This is stupid! How am I suppose to know what the jutsu is doing when I cant even see it?" She shouted in frustration. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he lost concentration of his shadow as it abruptly melted into the ground. He opened his eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"Ok Karin. Tell me which jutsu I'm using and what its doing." Naruto breathed in deeply and exhaled a miniature fire dragon at the closest log post which quickly started to turn to ash. Karin gave him a deadpanned look.

"Well that was easy. It was obviously a low level fire dragon that burned up that poor little log post over there." Karin said in a matter of fact tone as she pointed towards the still burning log. Naruto gave her a blank stare.

"Exactly… So why can't you see what I'm doing with my 'Shadow Mode'?" Naruto asked. Karin's eyes widened a bit under her blindfold but it quickly turned into a scowl.

"It's not the same! I could tell that shadow jutsu is a lot more complicated than a simple fire dragon." She huffed, as her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto chuckled and shook his head at the same time.

"Fine… Just this once. Take off your blindfold. BUT after this, I don't wanna hear any complaining from you!" Naruto proclaimed. He could practically feel her eyes widening as her eyebrows shot up. She slowly nodded her head and undid the blindfold slowly. Once she did, she had to bite back a wince when the sunlight entered her sensitive eyes, but as soon as she was able to see clearly… It was as if she had opened her eyes for the very first time.

She could actually SEE the chakra flowing through everything. The trees, the grass, and especially Naruto. She briefly wondered about the chakra that was within all of nature, but those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind when she looked at Naruto. He looked like he was holding back his chakra immensely, as if he were doing it so that he wouldn't blind her, but it was still abundantly clear that his chakra was incredibly powerful and potent. She was snapped out of her awestruck state when Naruto's voice rang through her ears.

"I'm guessing you could see the difference." Naruto said nonchalantly as she nodded numbly; barely registering his words in favor of looking at all the chakra that was around her. Naruto absently noticed her eyes looked to be a brighter red than before. "Now, tell me what you see…" He said as he used his flash step to cross the clearing and send a punch directly to Karin's face. Her eyes widened when she saw his youki start to shape and form before he performed his flash step. She caught faint afterimages of him closing the distance between them, but did not nearly have enough time to react. The punch stopped directly in front of her nose as she tightened her eyes shut in preparation for the hit that never came.

"What did you see now?" Naruto asked with a hint of amusement as Karin slowly opened her eyes. She didn't say anything as she registered what had just happened. She could actually SEE Naruto do his Flash Step! He was suppose to be almost as fast as the speed of light but she could actually catch faint images of him coming towards her. She cried out in joy as she realized how far his training and taken her and how far she could go if she continued.

"I saw you Naruto! I could somewhat keep up with your speed." Karin exclaimed happily. Naruto let out a snort of amusement before he put his hands down to his side and calmly walked back to his original position

"I could go faster Karin. I just wanted you to see how far you've come. I used almost 70% of my full speed, so you should be proud. Now I better not hear any complaining from you about your training." Naruto said sagely. Karin pouted when he revealed that he wasn't even going full speed but smiled brightly at the end.

"Of course! I wont ever doubt you again Naruto-sensei!" Karin exclaimed as she saluted him with her middle finger. Naruto chuckled at his teammate's antics. He had really grown fond of her brash attitude. He was about to start his training again when he realized it was almost time to get to the academy.

"We should be heading to the academy soon and I need to shower. You mind going to pick up Shikamaru and meet us at the academy?" Karin's eyes lit up a little, but she quickly schooled her features into an impassive stare.

"Yea whatever. I'll go get the lazy bum." She said as she hurried off to go meet up the young Nara, slipping her blindfold back over her eyes. Naruto noticed that she was a bit to happy about going to meet Shikamaru, but he decided to not tease her about it. He shadow walked into his house and walked into his bedroom and noticed that Hinata wasn't in bed anymore. He heard the shower running from outside the door and smirked. He stealthily made his way into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him and started to strip. He heard Hinata moan a little from inside the shower and his eyes widened a little before he grinned; just now picking up on the scent of honey that Hinata was so generously giving off.

LEMON WARNING

"Nar-Narutoooo" Hinata moaned loudly. Naruto couldn't wait any longer as he made his way into the shower and got right behind Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands slowly started to caress her flat stomach. Hinata let out a small 'eep' that was drowned out by her moan when Naruto guided her hands back to her very wet mound.

"You couldn't wait for me Hime." Naruto whispered huskily in to her ear as his hardening member pressed against Hinata's firm rear. He started to fondle her perky breast as he pinched on her nipple hard, getting a silent gasp from his mate. She suddenly spun around and captured Naruto in a heated kiss. She clung to him like her life depended on it and her nails dug a little into his back as she felt his hardened rod brushing against her exposed vulva. Smelling the scent of the small trickle of blood running down his back, further exciting him, Naruto grabbed her ass in a firm grip and picked her up pressing his shaft against her vagina. Her moans got even louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively as she thrusted her hips towards him, hoping that his thick member would make its way into her. Naruto could sense what she wanted and he reluctantly pulled away from her, which took every ounce of willpower he had.

"Y-you sure?" Naruto panted out as his eyes locked on to her beautiful dark purple eyes. Hinata was out of breath and clinging on to him so that she wouldn't fall. She immediately captured Naruto in another long kiss until she slowly pulled away and whispered into his ear, still grinding her sex on him.

"I want this Naruto-kun. I NEED you." Hinata said seductively, and the next thing she knew they were on top of their bed, still dripping wet from head to toe. Naruto hovered over on top of her as he looked into her eyes as if she were the only being in existence. He leaned forward and started to lightly kiss her neck and chin while he slowly entered his middle finger into her. Hinata gasped as she felt his finger work its magic on her, bucking her hips wildly to try and get his finger to go deeper. Naruto made his way down her body leaving a faint trail of kisses, until he reached just below her belly button. He could see the little patch of dark blue hair above her mound and made his way for her wet slit. He gave her the pink of her vulva an experimental lick that was followed by a cute gasp that escaped Hinata's lips as he continued to finger her while he found a little sensitive nub.

"AHH.. Right there Naruto. Don't stop… Please just don't STOP!" Hinata screamed as she held his head firm in between her legs as she quivered at his touch. The orgasm rippled through her body and gave her the most euphoric feeling. Naruto happily continued to lap at the sweet juices that were flowing from her sex, and he decided that he loved the taste. Soon though, she came off of her euphoric high and as quickly as they had appeared on the bed, she had flipped them over so that she was now on top of Naruto; straddling his waist and hovering above his very erect cock.

"I can't wait any longer." Hinata expressed breathlessly. She was still recovering from the last orgasm, but she just had to have him. Naruto gave a small nod and smiled at her gently. She smiled back as she slowly lowered herself on to him first the tip of his manhood briefly struggled at her entrance as the moist flow eased all resistance and slid in until she had fully taken in the length of him. She winced as he broke through her hymen but that was soon forgotten as the feeling of completion hit her. Naruto and her were finally one. On instinct she lowered the top half of her body so that her breasts were against Naruto's chest as she bit down on his neck. Naruto felt a whole new level of pleasure when she did and it took great control to not cum right then and there. Just when he got control again he flipped Hinata on her back again while still being connected to her and growled as he thrusted into her; turning her on even more. Hinata let out a silent scream that was followed by moans of ecstasy as he continued to make love to the woman he loved. Soon, Hinata felt that familiar warmth in her belly as she cried out to Naruto.

"I'm going to cum Naru-koi, I want you to cum too!" Hinata half moaned half yelled. Naruto grunted in agreement as he too felt a pressure building up.

"I-i'm cuming!" Naruto grunted as he sped up the pace of his thrust as Hinata wrapped her legs around him as she too bucked her hips wildly, matching him for every thrust carrying him deeper and deeper as though he were reaching her womb.

"AHHHHH." Hinata screamed in immeasurable pleasure as she felt her own orgasm hit her while she felt Naruto spill his seed into her. He slowed considerably until he came to a stop and collapsed right next to her. When Hinata had somewhat recovered from her huge orgasm, she turned her body to face Naruto and gave him a bright smile.

LEMON END

"That… That was…"

"Totally freakin' awesome?" Naruto finished for her with a huge grin on his face. She giggled and nodded her head.

"I couldn't have put it better myself. Actually, that was exactly what I was thinking." Hinata said as she sighed blissfully and wrapped her arms around her mate. Naruto chuckled nervously when he looked at the time.

"You know we are gonna be REALLY late for the graduation exam, right?" Naruto said with his tone full of amusement. Hinata's eyes widened momentarily before she gave him a cute pout.

"Do we have toooo?" Hinata complained childishly. Naruto laughed as he slapped her on the ass, which got Hinata to jump in surprise before glaring with mock irritation at Naruto's retreating form as he made his way to the shower.

"Of course we do. But that doesn't mean we can't have another quick round in the shower." Naruto said as he winked at her and disappeared into the bathroom. Hinata was out of her bed in the blink of an eye…

At the academy, Shikamaru and Karin had walked in several minutes ago and were confused as hell on why Naruto and Hinata weren't here too. They had taken their sweet time walking, getting to know each other a little more. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched when He heard Iruka call the first name of the rooster to perform the genin exam.

"Karin could you check where these idiots are? It would be… you know what? Never mind." Shikamaru said as he put his head on his desk to catch a quick nap. Karin grew a tick mark on her forehead before she whacked him over the head and huffed.

"If I have to be awake for this crap, so do you!" Karin said in a tone that left no room for argument. "And those two are still at their house! I don't need to concentrate to find those two. Their like floodlights in my minds eye." Shikimaru's eyebrow raised when he heard that.

"Their house is over 3 miles away… You have really good range for your sensory ability." Shikamaru complimented. Karin didn't know why, but she felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks with the compliment. '_What the hell._' Karin thought. "Could you tell what their doing that's taking so long?" He asked curiously, snapping Karin back to the real world.

"Hell no! That's just like spying on them. I rather-" Before she could finish, Iruka walked back into the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Shikamaru Nara" He called out. Shika sighed tiredly as he lazily got up from his seat.

"Don't fail. We all know your the weakest out of our little group." Karin teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. Shikamaru turned his head towards her as his eyes flashed their ominous obsidian color.

"Who are you calling weak?" Shikamaru growled out, taking a step back towards Karin. She raised an eyebrow from beneath her blindfold before chuckling.

"You better get a hold of yourself Shika-kun. Your youki is starting to take control of your chakra." Karin said in a chiding tone. Not at all fearing the dark hanyou in front of her. Shikamaru blinked before he let out a tired sigh. Before he could reply though, Iruka grew a bit impatient.

"Shikamaru get your butt down here so we can start!" Iruka yelled with his 'Big Head no Jutsu'. Shikamaru frowned as his head snapped towards Iruka; glaring at his teacher, but before he could give him a piece of his mind he felt a soft delicate hand grabbing his own.

"Control it Shika-kun. Just calm down." Karin whispered to him. Shikamaru seemed to struggle with himself before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly as he took a deep breath and made his way down to Iruka. Karin smiled brightly at his retreating form.

"Don't mention it lazy-kun!" She chirped happily. Shikamaru didn't bother responding but a small smile graced his face as he went to the other room to pass the incredibly easy exam. Four whole minutes and Shikamaru was back in his seat next to Karin; a forehead protector strapped around his bicep, trying to doze off without her notice. Just when he was about to succumb to sleep he heard Iruka walk in once again.

"Hinata Uzumaki" Iruka called out. The rest of the classroom looked to the back of the room where they saw Karin with her feet on her desk and lazily reclined in her chair while Shikamaru was doing his best impersonation of a dead person. To most they would have both looked to be asleep, but Karin felt all of the curious looks that she was getting and decided to get them off her back.

"Naruto and Hinata are still at home. Don't ask why because… Oh never mind their leaving the house now." Karin drawled out. Reclining back on her chair. Iruka let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Well since Hinata is not here now, My only option is too-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Karin scoffed and pointed towards to door.

"They aren't that slow." Karin said knowingly as Naruto and Hinata opened to door at that exact second with beaming smiles on their faces. They had their arms interlocked as they practically skipped into the room. Karin raised her eyebrow before she gave the pair a sly grin. When they were this close to her, she could actually feel the trace amounts of each others youki that they had running through their system. The rest of the class tried to ignore the happy couple as best they could until Kiba opened his big mouth.

"Haha! Wow, nice Naruto! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Kiba exclaimed loudly as the other classmates looked at him curiously. Naruto raised an eyebrow before remembering that this mutt was a Inuzuka. He also saw the sly smirk that Karin was giving him from their seats and shook his head with an amused smile.

"Down boy. Let's keep my business out of your mouth." Naruto chided lightly.

"Hey! Just because you-" Kiba wasn't able to finish his sentence before another familiar voice spoke up.

"Stop talking Kiba. Your just being annoying." Sasuke said from across the room. Everyone stared at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's sudden change in behavior. He was the last one who should be talking about being annoying, but at least he had saved Kiba a beat down. Naruto nodded his head towards Sasuke in appreciation while he grunted in response. The whole class was brought out of their bewilderment as Iruka made himself known again.

"Hinata, you're up next." He said. Just as perplexed on Sasuke's behavior as everyone else. Hinata nodded her head and kissed Naruto's neck before whispering in his ear.

"Wish me luck." She said seductively. Naruto whispered something into her ear and winked a her before pushing her off to the door.

"Good luck." He said as he made his way to to his teammates, leaving a flustered Hinata muttering under her breath. She said something about revenge, but Naruto quickly dismissed the threat. Ten minutes later the whole class was sitting at their desk with their headbands strapped to onto their body, listening to Iruka give his closing speech.

"…So remember students. Your ninja career starts now. The time for games is over and from this day forward you are all adults." He finished as most of the class cheered at finally graduating. Once the class had settled down Iruka spoke again. "Tomorrow you will be assigned your new jounin sensei and your career as a ninja will officially begin."

Naruto turned his attention to the group to see them all looking at him curiously.

"So, what do we do now?" Karin asked excitedly. Naruto put his finger under his chin in thought for a few second before he gained a look of enlightenment and snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Lets train!" He yelled as he pumped his fist into the air and put his hands on both Karin and Shikamaru and quickly melted into the ground, not giving them an opportunity to refuse. Hinata giggled softly as she too disappeared into her own shadow.

Five long hours later, and the four friends were panting heavily on the ground after a tough training session. Karin was glaring at Hinata as Shikamaru was doing the same to Naruto. The two Kitsune Hanyou's were out of breath also, but they would quickly recover.

"Why did that training seem like the hardest we've ever had?" Karin asked tiredly as she sprawled out onto the grass. Naruto chuckled before he kicked her side lightly getting her to lazily swing her fist at Naruto, not even bothering to get off the floor.

"Come on. You guys did great today. I'll treat you all to some ramen!" Naruto said with glee as the other three groaned in protest.

"Ramen again?! This would be the fourth day in a row that we have had it!" Shikamaru complained from his position on the floor. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"You can't eat ramen everyday Naruto." She said in her melodic voice, making Naruto slump his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just eat I'm hungry." Naruto mumbled as he helped Karin and Shikamaru up as they walked away from training ground 18. A couple minutes passed in silence until Karin stiffened and her eyes widened in complete shock. The rest of the group turned to see what was wrong before Karin spoke in a haunted tone, shaking fearfully.

"What… How?" Karin whispered in utter disbelief. Naruto could see the look on her face and knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Karin, What happened? What's wrong." Naruto asked stiffly. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about what she was about to say.

"They're dead… all of them… Wait no." She said as her forehead creased and a look of concentration passed her face. Again her eyes widened and she spoke frantically.

"There's three left!" Karin yelled hysterically. Naruto grabbed Karin by the shoulders and looked her directly into her blindfold, knowing that she knew he was looking directly at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Who's dead Karin?" Naruto asked. What she whispered next left the group in silent horror.

"The Hyuuga are all dead."

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Sooo, yea. That happened. :o Tell me what you guys think! And for those who read the lemon, Tell me how i did. It was my first time doing that kinda thing. Also, tell me how you guys like Karin's abilities with her Bloodline? I'm planning on developing it a bit more too. Till next time!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

2 HOURS BEFORE THE MASSACRE

Mizuki was growing more and more frustrated as the night continued. He had tried five Hyuuga branch members and all of them died before they could receive the gift. They had of course been more than willing to try the serum because of the possibility of it removing the Cage Bird Seal, but all of them had died. He was running out of the serum and needed to find a branch member who was strong enough. As he was tree running towards the Hyuuga complex he heard someone training in the distance. Thinking that it couldn't hurt to check if it was a Hyuuga, he veered to the right and headed towards the training ground. Once he was close enough to see who it was, his eyes widened. He felt like slapping himself for being so dense; Neji Hyuuga would be the perfect candidate. Before he could go out to confront the Genin he heard Neji speak up in the clearing.

"Mizuki-sensei, is there something I could help you with?" Neji asked stoically as he turned around to face the direction of where Mizuki was hiding. Not being surprised in the slightest that he had been found, He jumped out of the tree and into the clearing with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Neji. I came to ask you something." Mizuki said in a gentle voice. He was trying to sound as friendly as possible. Neji raised his eyebrow imperceptibly before his face changed back into an impassive stare. He gave Mizuki a nod, indicating that he would hear him out.

"What if i told you that I know a way to free you from your cage?" Mizuki said cryptically. Neji's eyes widened tremendously at hearing his question but his eyes soon narrowed in suspicion.

"I would say that you were lying and that you could never come up with something like that." Neji replied stiffly. Mizuki smiled as he gave him a half hearted shrug.

"Of course I didn't make this." He said as he took the vial from his pocket and held it between his index finger and thumb. "But, my master did. And he is certain that it would take away your seal. It will also give you unimaginable power." Neji's eyes widened even further at hearing the promise of power. He was slowly starting to think that it might just be worthwhile. '_If I can gain power from that strange liquid, I could destroy the main branch for what they've done to me._' He thought, as dark desires started to flood his heart. I few more seconds in thought and He slowly nodded his head at Mizuki.

"What do I have to do to have it?" Neji asked. He was still a little suspicious, but the promise of being free was too good to pass up. Mizuki smiled as he waved his hands in dismissive manner.

"Nothing at all. All you have to do is come with me to meet my master. After that you could do as you like." Mizuki lied expertly. He knew that once Orochimaru got his hands on Neji, He would never let him go. Neji mentally scoffed at hearing the proposition. '_Pfft, as if I would go with you. I'll just accept the serum and kill him afterwards._' He thought while he nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. Give it here." Neji said, holding out his hand to receive the vial. Mizuki smirked as he tossed it to the boy who easily caught it in his hand. He looked at the liquid curiously before popping off the lid and gulping it down. Instantly he wanted to puke, but managed to keep it down long enough to have its effect. He waited a whole minute before narrowing his eyes at Mizuki. He didn't feel any different, and he did not feel any more powerful.

"Does this-" He stopped as he felt a prickling sensation on his stomach. He looked down curiously and lifted his shirt to find a small seal starting to form above his navel. As soon as it fully formed into the cursed seal of earth he felt as if a million volts of electrical currents were running throughout his entire body. His body spasmed uncontrollably as he fell to ground clutching his stomach and curling into the fetal position. Five long agonizing minutes later, and he could finally get enough control of his body to slowly open his eyes. The pain had started to dull, and in place of that pain came the feeling of absolute power. Neji sat up from the ground as he looked at down at himself in shock. The curse seal had spread to the whole right side of his body; the lines looking eerily similar to bars of a cage. He didn't take notice however, as the only thing running through the young boys mind was revenge.

"How do you feel?" Mizuki asked with a smirk on his face. Neji's head snapped up to find Mizuki standing right in front of him; a smug grin playing across his face. He had almost forgotten about the man that was standing not five feet away from him. He felt a cruel smirk come across his face as he thought about testing his new found power. He reflexively turned on his byakugan and stood up in one fluent motion as he gave the unsuspecting Mizuki a swift jyuuken strike to the heart; Orochimaru's subordinate died instantly. Neji absently noticed the faint blue of his chakra that he pushed out was tainted black, but paid no mind to such a trivial thing. Mizuki laid dead in front of him while he stared at his hands in an awestruck manner. '_That was so easy._' Neji thought. Usually, a jyuuken strike to the heart would weaken it to a point where it could not pump blood fast enough to your body and you would die in 3-5 minutes without medical attention. However, apparently, with his new found power He could make the heart explode with relative ease. He slowly turned to the direction of the Hyuuga compound and a sadistic/insane grin formed as he disappeared with a burst of speed. '_Fate has given me this power to enact my revenge._'

IN REAL TIME

The Hyuuga complex was eerily quiet. There was no blood and no shouts of pain. The only thing that littered the houses and streets of the complex were dead bodies. Men, women, children, it didn't matter matter to him in his curse seal state. There was only one house that was occupied with living people, and that was the main house's clan leaders home. Gasping for air on one knee with the curse mark starting to recede, was one Neji Hyuuga. He was running VERY low on chakra, and the curse mark was starting to run out of chakra to feed on. Laying in front of him was the dying body of the clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji would have killed him instantly if it wasn't for the fact that the last strike to his heart only consisted of his normal chakra. Once the markings from the seal started to fade, realization of what had just transpired dawned onto him.

"W-what have I-I done?" He asked himself as his body was racked with uncontrollable shacking. This was not what he had planned. All he wanted to do was kill the main house's elders and some of the people that wronged him throughout his life in the main house. Instead, the branch members kept trying to get in his way; why did they have to try and stop him? Why would they protect the very people that enslaved them? Eventually, the blurred lines between enemies and foes were completely erased as he just killed everything that his byakugan's sight allowed him to see. He never noticed that by the end of his blind rampage, the curse mark had spread throughout his body fully. This was no time for regret though. He had to get out of here; he couldn't be caught anywhere close to this place. He had to get away, He had to-

"D-daddy." A small voice called from the open door behind him. He completely froze as he heard the small, scared voice of his little cousin behind him. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as he turned his head to face Hanabi staring owlishly at her father. Just then Neji heard coughing from in front of him as he heard Hiashi's dying words.

"You know Neji…" Hiashi started to whisper, but needing to pause to cough up copious amounts of blood. "The village is responsible for your fathers death." He said quietly. Relishing in the look of horror that came across his killer's face. Hanabi seemed to be frozen in place as the scene in front of her registered in her pre adolescent mind. Tears started to well up in her big white eyes; not really understanding how or why her father was dying. She was in her study when she heard the sounds of fighting coming from her father's room. Just then, In the shadowy corner of the room, a ten foot long snake came slithering towards Neji at a fast pace. He barely registered the snake coming at him in his weakened state. It's tail lashed out towards him smacking his face, making him fall to the floor. It quickly slithered towards him and engulfed Neji whole in a matter of seconds and returned to the shadowy corner from which it came. The shadow seemed to disappear when the snake had fully vanished within it. Hanabi had stared at this happening with horror in her eyes. '_Is this a nightmare?_' Hanabi chuckled weakly. '_Yea that must be it_.' She slowly brought her right hand towards her left shoulder, pinching it weakly. She must've not did it hard enough she thought, as she continued to pinch herself harder. Blood started to seep from her skin as she just kept pinching. Wondering why she wasn't waking up from this horrible dream.

"Why am I still here." She whispered softly to herself. The answer she received was silence, and it was driving her crazy.

"DADDY WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" She yelled at the corpse of her already dead father. She threw her hands to her head and started to grab at her hair, Pulling as hard as she could. "WHY WHY WHY!" She screamed. Right when she was about to start actually pulling out her hair, she saw a flash of lavender, red, and yellow.

MINUTES BEFORE

Hinata had a look of shock when Karin told them the Hyuuga were dead. The only thing Hinata wanted to know was if her sister was ok. Naruto looked shocked as well, but his eyes narrowed when he thought of who could have done this. Shikamaru was equally as shocked, but was thinking along the same lines as Naruto. There was a moment of silence between the group as the words registered in their heads. Hinata was the first to speak, and her voice came out a bit more frantic than she wanted.

"Please tell me my sister is ok." She pleaded. Karin slowly nodded her head.

"There are only 3 chakra signatures left. One is dying out pretty quickly and the other is someone young, and it's a girl. I'm guessing that's your sister!" Karin said quickly. "The third chakra signature seems faint also, but it seems… Tainted somehow. Wait… There is another signature there. I could barely feel him. Whoever he is, He's good." Karin reported. Naruto gave a sharp nod and turned to Shikamaru.

"Shika, go with Karin to the Hokage, Let him know what is happening." Shikamaru nodded quickly and gave Karin a glance before the two Shunshined their way towards the Hokage tower. Naruto could feel the worry that Hinata was having for her sister, so he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hinata nodded her head at the gesture as they both disappeared using their flash step.

AT THE HYUUGA COMPOUND

The room was engulfed in the multi colored light as Naruto and Hinata step forward. Both of their eyes widened at the scene that they were witnessing. Hinata took one look at her sister before rushing over to her and embracing her tightly. Tears sprung from her eyes as she held her little sister her arms, preventing her from pulling at her hair anymore.

"Shhh.. It's going to be ok Hanabi-chan. I promise." She whispered into her sister's ear as she rocked her back and forth. Hanabi slowly wrapped her arms around her sister; Experimentally at first, not knowing if she would disappear if she actually touched her. As soon as she was sure she wasn't just a figment of her imagination she tightly gripped on to her and held her for dear life as she wailed into her sisters breast. Naruto looked at the dead corpse of Hinata's father and frowned. He did not care one bit about the man, the only thing that Naruto was concerned about was who had done this. However, He knew better than to try to ask Hanabi in the state that she was in. He allowed the siblings their space as he waited for Skikamaru and Karin to get here with the Hokage. Two minutes later he sensed the Hokage and two Anbu arrive in a leaf shunshin along with Karin while Shikamaru melted out of the shadow casted by the door.

"Who did this?" The Hokage asked in an authoritative tone. Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How am I suppose to know 'Hokage'" Naruto said with air quotes. "How could this happen right under your nose?" Naruto growled. He usually would be fine with the Hokage's indecision and his role as a puppet leader to the council. He didn't care much about Konoha so it didn't really matter to him, but when it had something to do with his mate and the people she cared for it was a totally different story. The Hokage's eyes widened at hearing the tone Naruto had used towards him. He had never heard the boy talk him like that before, and knowing how powerful the boy was; it scared him.

"Calm down my boy. We just need to figure out a way to cover this up and regain some of the power that Konoha has lost before the other villages-" His voice suddenly caught in his throat as he heard the animalistic growl that came from Naruto.

"Hokage. If you keep talking I cannot promise your safety." Naruto said through gritted teeth as his fist clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. The Hokage's eyes widened dramatically when he heard the not so subtle threat from the boy he considered his grandson. At that moment was when he noticed Hanabi clutched in Hinata's caring embrace and the blood that was coming down her arm. He cursed himself for not noticing the atmosphere when he arrived; he was under the impression that all the Hyuuga were dead.

"Look Naru-" Again he was stopped when he felt Naruto blast him with a killing intent that dwarfed even his own as he broke out into a cold sweat. His Anbu guards reflexively put their hands on their tanto that was strapped to their back; feeling a bit weak in the knees from experiencing the KI that was being exerted by Naruto.

"I wasn't kidding old man." Naruto said in a harsh tone. The fact was, He was actually saving the Hokage from being brutally torn apart by Hinata. He could feel the anger that she was feeling and he didn't want his mate to do anything rash. The Hokage knew that Naruto was using the term 'old man' in a condescending way, but he decided not to push his luck by commenting on it. He watched as Naruto walked over to Hinata and knelt down beside her.

"We should go Hime." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear. She nodded as she pulled her still sobbing sister away from her.

"Hey, you wanna come with me and Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her softly as she gently pushed the hair from covering her eyes. Hanabi's quivering eyes looked between her sister and Naruto before she gave them a small nod. She was still feeling a bit traumatized by the incident, and she was emotionally exhausted. Naruto nodded his head to Hinata as she left with Hanabi back to their home. He took one last look at The Hokage before shaking his head and heading back home. He didn't think he would ever look at the old man the same ever again.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: So what do you guys think? How are you liking the direction this story is going so far? Till next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I'm trying out line breaks. I think they make the story a bit more organized. Let me know how you like them, and what you guys think of the chapter. Enjoy :)

Chapter 17

She woke up with a jolt as the nightmare shattered like glass and gave way to reality. She remembered the nightmare as it was fresh in her mind. 'It really did happen though.' She thought sadly as her head dropped and her hair overshadowed her watering eyes. She whipped away the tear and took a look around the unfamiliar room that looked rather plain in her opinion. There was the bed she was sitting on and a nightstand to her right. The only other piece of furniture that was in the room was a small desk that looked like it should be used for studying. Her thoughts went back to the previous night as she remembered what her sister had asked her; Hanabi actually loved the idea of staying with her sister. Suddenly, a wonderful aroma filled her nose as she lightly sniffed the air; it made her mouth water and her stomach begin to growl. She quickly got up from her bed and followed her nose down the stairs to where she assumed the kitchen was. When she entered, she saw Naruto just taking out freshly baked cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"Hey Hanabi-chan. Would you like some breakfast?" Naruto asked as he turned to face her. He chuckled when he saw the drool escape from the side of her mouth as she nodded her head vigorously. "Yea, your sister can't get enough of them either." He said as he put two on a plate and set it on the table. Just then Naruto and Hinata walked down the stairs in their genin henge and made their way into the kitchen. The Naruto that had been talking to Hanabi gave them a two finger salute and simply fazed out of existence. Hanabi looked between where the real Naruto was and where the other one had been with a confused expression until she shrugged her shoulders casually and continued to munch happily on her breakfast. Hinata giggled at her sisters disregard for anything but the cinnamon buns, but honestly didn't blame her one bit. She hurriedly picked up her share and made her way to the table to sit next to her younger sister. Naruto laughed at their similarities and joined them.

"So, Hanabi. How would you feel if I told you that you could stay here with us? For as long as you want." Hinata started as she continued to nibble on her food. Hanabi's eyes widened and she quickly tried to swallow the food that was still in her mouth.

"I would love that!" She exclaimed. "I missed you so much big sis." Hinata smiled sweetly at her younger sister

"So have I Hanabi-chan. I won't ever leave you again." She proclaimed softly. It had really hurt her to see her sister in the state she was in when she had found her. She never wanted her little sister to get hurt like that again; either physically or emotionally. The three finished their breakfast and soon the two hanyou's had to get to the academy to officially meet their sensei.

"We have to go meet the rest of our team and our sensei Hanabi. You sure you gonna be ok?" Naruto asked as him and Hinata were about to leave. Hanabi gave him a cute pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a little kid you know." She grumbled stubbornly. Naruto snorted as he bent down to her height; not having to bend down much in his 12 year old form.

"Oh really? You look kinda little to me." Naruto said with fake innocence. Hanabi glared at him before lashing out with a jyuuken strike to his thigh, but before it could hit he was suddenly five feet from where he was standing.

"Phew." Naruto overly exaggerated wiping the non existent sweat from his forehead. "That was close, but we don't have time to play around Hanabi-chan. Maybe later ok?" He gave her a quick wave and he seemed to disappear into thin air. Hinata giggled as she heard her sister mumble 'Stupid blonde idiots,' under her breath. She gave her sister a tight hug.

"We'll be back soon. You could explore the house or train in one of the training grounds. This is your home too now." Hinata said with a smile as she gave her sister a small wave and disappeared in a flash of lavender. Hanabi looked around the huge house in wonderment before she came across the training grounds. '_Might as well be productive. Hinata looks like she has gotten a lot stronger._' She thought as she started to practice the different katas for the gentle fist; determined on catching up to her sister.

* * *

Outside the compound, Naruto had waited for Hinata so that they could walk to the academy together for the last time. Naruto could tell that she was thinking about something, as she was walking next to him silently.

"Why didn't you ask Hanabi about what happened last night?" Naruto asked softly. Hinata sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Did you see her face? It was like what happened yesterday is already a distant memory. I'm pretty sure she is suppressing them." Hinata answered as they walked the streets of Konoha. Naruto nodded slowly.

"And how are you?" He whispered. His mate looked up at his face with confusion until she realized what he meant. She immediately waved off his concern.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. That clan was no longer my family when they decided to banish me." Hinata said in a subdued tone. Naruto could feel that she still felt a little sad for the loss of so many lives; It was her caring nature that sympathized with the massacred clan. "But when I find out who did it, there will be hell to pay." She finished with a sadistic grin on her face. Naruto chuckled as he gave her a small peck on the cheek and decided that he was tired of walking to the academy. He suddenly picked Hinata up his left hand under her rear and his right supporting her back. He spun her around several times, getting the attention of most of the people on the street. Hinata's laugh was music to Naruto's ears as they both melted in their shadows. They arrived at the academy a few seconds later and he set Hinata back down on her feet. She started to straighten her clothes and gave him an amused smirk.

"You know I could've done that by myself." She said with fake aggression. Naruto merely waved his hand in dismissal and grinned.

"Yeaa, but where's the fun in that?" Naruto replied cheekily.

"Mmhmm." Hinata said in a disbelieving manner. "You just needed an excuse to touch my ass." She said with a knowing smirk. They were already walking to their classroom and were a few feet from the door. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not even trying to deny her accusation.

"So what if i did?" Naruto whispered into her ear as she was about to open the door. They walked into the room nonchalantly; none of the class even bothered to turn around to the sound of the two 'Love birds' entering the room. Naruto looked towards their usual seats in the back and saw Karin and Shikamaru already there talking about something that was apparently funny, going by the small smiles they both had. He smirked when he saw this and decided to tease them a bit.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted as he took his seat next to Shikamaru while Hinata took a seat on his lap. "What you guys talking about?" He asked while he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively; getting a glare from Shikamaru and a small blush from Karin. He laughed at their embarrassment and decided to push it a bit further.

"You know, Hinata and I were thinking about going to a fancy restaurant tonight after our team meeting." Naruto said with an increasing grin. "Why don't you guys join us? It could be like… ohh I don't know…a double date perhaps?" He tried to hold in his laughter as he saw Karin's eyes widened before blushing up a storm and looking away. Shikamaru's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head, until a small grin slowly started to form on his face.

"You know Naruto." Shikamaru said in a matter of fact tone. "That sounds like a great idea." He turned towards the gaping Karin and gave her a nervous smile. "Would you like that?" Shikamaru asked. The two had just been talking about what they liked in a relationship, and what were their type. Karin had mentioned that she liked someone who was assertive, so for him, Naruto's offer couldn't have come at a better time. Karin seemed to stare at him blankly for a couple of seconds before she snapped herself out of her self induced trance.

"S-sure." She said meekly. Karin cursed herself for how pitiful she sounded and gave Shikamaru a big smile, trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling. Naruto and Hinata were left stunned by the turn of events, but they felt happy that they would at least be giving each other a chance. Right when Naruto was going to congratulate Shikamaru on growing some balls, Iruka walked into the room with his ever present clipboard and tried to get the class to settle down. Everything seemed to be proceeding as normal and no one had any idea of the massacre that happened the day prior.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen was breaking out into a cold sweat with how nervous he was feeling. He stayed up all night thinking of a way to twist and turn the story so it didn't sound so bad. Unfortunately, He could not come up with a valid cover story for the disappearance of the entire Hyuuga clan. He hung his head in defeat as realization dawned upon him. '_There's no way of getting out of this… is there?_' He asked himself mentally. He was about to wallow in self pity and his own helplessness as he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in." The Hokage said with a tired sigh. His new secretary peeked her head inside the room and noticed his defeated look, but decided to ignore it. She stepped fully into the Hokage's office and bowed her head.

"The council has called a meeting and wishes for you to attend." She spoke in a monotone voice. The Hokage had picked an ex-Anbu member for the job of secretary, knowing that she would have much better control of her tongue. His eyes widened slightly when he heard what she said and he quickly masked his surprise with an impassive stare.

"Thank you Kasumi-san." He replied cooly. She gave her Hokage a respectful nod before exiting the room. Once the door was shut He cursed and rested his face against the palms of his hands. Then in a moment of 'enlightenment', he got an idea. '_Of course…_' He thought. '_All I have to do is pretend I know nothing of this and let the rumors spread as they will._' A frown came across his face at his train of thought. That was a short term solution; Once people realized that the Hyuuga were gone and not coming back, He would have to deal with the political backlash of losing their most noble clan. He decided that he would focus on the here and now. He didn't even know if he would be alive for him to even see the consequences. '_I'm way to old for this._' He thought tiredly as he got up from his desk and walked to the room where they held their council meetings.

He slowly opened the door to the room and put an impassive look on his face. He walked towards his designated seat that was a little higher than all the others and looked around the room. The elders, the shinobi council, and the civilian council members were all accounted for; except for one. He sat down in his seat and waved his hand, gesturing for someone to begin. Surprisingly, Aburame Shibi stood from his seat and bowed respectfully at the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, I was suppose to have a meeting with one of the Hyuuga elders today and they never came." He said in an emotionless tone. "It has come to our attention that several others have noticed that they have not seen a single Hyuuga today. Are you aware of this?" Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprised and he mentally patted himself on the back for his acting. He abruptly stood from where he was seated and gave the council a hardened stare.

"I do not know where the Hyuuga have gone. If they have disappeared they must have abandoned the village. I will send a few squads of hunter-nin to see if they can pick up on their trail." Sarutobi said with authority. Everyone's eyes widened and the council began to mumble amongst themselves. Danzo's eyes narrowed as he looked at his old friend. He could tell that he was hiding something and he was planning on finding out what that was. The entire council was talking to one another and were trying to figure out why they Hyuuga would have abandoned the village. No one could think of any plausible excuse except for maybe being angry at the death of Hiashi's brother, but that was ages ago. The Hokage let the talking continue for a couple seconds longer until he slammed his fist on the table, getting the attention of the whole room.

"We are wasting our time. This meeting is over." The Hokage yelled. Everyone immediately stopped chatting and slowly started to exit the room. The Hokage sat back down on his chair with a tired sigh, not realizing that one person was still in the room with him.

"You may be able to fool the rest of this council, but not me Hirzuen." Danzo's voice destroyed the silence in the room and the Hokage almost jumped out of his skin. How could he not have noticed his former teammates presence? Was he really getting that old? He shook his head of those thoughts and gave Danzo a tired stare. They were once teammates. He even trusted this man with his life at one point in his life; so he should at the least let his old friend give him some much needed advice.

"Danzo you know me well… Where should i begin?" The old Hokage asked with a sigh. "Yesterday Karin and Shikamaru came to me in my office and informed me that all the Hyuuga had been murdered." He saw Danzo's eyes widen but he continued, "I immediately took two of my most trusted Anbu to see what had happened by myself, but I came to find that Hiashi's younger daughter was one of the only survivors. Everyone else was indeed dead." Hiruzen produced his smoking pipe from out of nowhere before lighting it and taking a deep calming drag. "Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki were there when I got to the compound. I'm not sure if they had anything to do with it, but i don't think Naruto would do such a thing. Hinata on the other hand…" Danzo's eyes widened further at his implication until they narrowed dangerously.

"You think that Hinata was somehow involved?" Danzo asked carefully. He had left the two alone because he thought they would be loyal to the village. He was now regretting his inaction. Sarutobi shrugged his aging shoulders.

"I do not know. The only thing I do know is that the medical diagnostic from one of the bodies showed that the Hyuuga were killed with Jyuuken. There was also trace amounts of some type of weird chakra." He said sadly. Danzo forcefully tapped his cane to the floor and glared at the Hokage.

"Who else could it have been Hiruzen? No one would have been able to do all of this without getting detected unless the attack came from within Konoha. Hinata is the only Hyuuga alive that could have done this." Danzo stated coldy. Sarutobi shook his head at his former teammate.

"Be that as it may… We cannot openly accuse her of this without there being dire consequences. We need to think this through." Danzo begrudgingly nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know exactly how powerful Uzumaki Naruto was, but he didn't want to waste men on trying to bring him down if things got out of hand. "For now we will continue as if we know nothing and try to evaluate Hinata's threat level and see if she needs to be taken care of." They both nodded and started to walk towards the door. Neither of them noticing the extra shadow in the room…

* * *

At the academy, Naruto was going over the team assignments in his head. Team seven consisted of Sasuke, who was acting strangely and giving Naruto subtle glances, the useless fangirl Sakura, and a new kid by the name of Sai. Naruto had no idea why he was there or where he came from, but he could tell that there was something off about the boy. Team 8 had Kiba and Shino paired up with a quiet girl named Ami. She had no surname and Karin had mentioned to him that her chakra felt like those who have a bloodline, but she had not shown any outstanding traits as of yet. Iruka had briefly mentioned that team 9 was still in circulation, even though they were down a member. The formation of team 10 was supposed to be the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio; Shikamaru seemed indifferent with his team placement. On one hand, he would be able to catch up with his friend Chouji; on the other, He would have to deal with the loud and annoying fangirl #2, also known as Ino. Naruto's thoughts came to a screeching halt as his eyes glazed over and memories of his shadow clone were transferred to him.

Everyone was still inside the room waiting for their Jounin sensei's to arrive when suddenly, the room was filled with an intense burst of KI. Everyones head shot towards the back of the room to see a VERY angry looking Naruto. The feeling left as abruptly as it came, but Naruto still had a pissed of look on his face. Hinata was the only one who could feel what Naruto was truly feeling, and to be honest, she was amazed that he hadn't killed anyone due to how angry he was feeling. She reached her hand out to grab his and squeezed it gently.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She whispered to him. Shikamaru and Karin had also been curious as to what had made the blonde so upset. Karin unconsciously grabbed Shikamaru's hand when she felt Naruto's Killing Intent. She could never get used to that oppressive feeling that she got whenever he would release it. It didn't scare her like it used to, but it still made her feel uneasy. Shikamaru was to focused on Naruto to even register what Karin had done, but he still gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Naruto looked at his mate and his two friends before shaking his head slowly.

"I… I'll tell you guys later. I'm still not sure about it myself and I have a lot to think about." He said slowly. "We're going to have to take a raincheck on our double date. Meet me at my personal training ground after the meeting with Yamato-taichou." Hinata nodded her head without hesitation; she trusted him implicitly. Karin and Shikamaru were a bit more hesitant to agree, but nodded nonetheless. They didn't know what was bothering Naruto, but whatever it was, it had to be important.

The young kitsune hanyou closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to calm his mind. '_So Danzo thinks that Hinata is to blame? And the old man agrees with him?_!' he thought angrily. Plans started to formulate in Naruto's mind as he tried to figure out what his next move should be. One thing was certain though; He would not be staying in Konoha for long…


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Thank you so much for the support guys! Just reached 100 reviews and 30,000 hits. It's all because of you guys! :) THANK YOU

Chapter 18

Yamato entered the classroom 10 minutes after Naruto's clone had dispelled. He noticed the tense atmosphere in the back of the class and only nodded his head and left via a leaf shunshin. The class looked around with confused expressions when they realized that the jounin sensei didn't so much as introduce himself or call his team. They turned towards the back of the classroom and noticed Naruto, Hinata and Karin were gone; leaving a sleeping Nara behind.

Karin had tracked their sensei all the way to training ground 1, which was on the outskirts of the Konoha. She was followed closely by Naruto and Hinata. Yamato stood in the middle of the training ground staring at his team with a raised eyebrow. He could see the look of contemplation on Naruto's face, as well as the the worried looks the girls had.

"Is there something I should know about?" He asked curiously. Before the girls had a chance to speak, Naruto spoke up.

"Nothing you need to worry about sensei. Lets just get this meeting over with." He said irritably. He had already came up with a basic outline of a plan, but he wanted to talk to Hinata first. His plan was downright insane; even by his standards. However, If he could pull it off… He shook his head and banished the thoughts from his mind. He focused his eyes on his sensei and waited for him to begin. Yamato saw Naruto's focused stare and nodded slowly. He could obviously see that something was bothering Naruto, so he decided to make this quick.

"Alright, well if you guys were ordinary academy students, I would be giving you guys some sort of test to determine if you were really worthy of being genin." He said in a bored tone. "Obviously, you guys are anything but normal. However, that doesn't mean i'm going to let you off the hook." He said with a smirk. "We are going to have a 2 vs. 2 spar between each other." The team looked as impassive as ever, they have already had a few spars between themselves. Yamato continued, "However, you guys have to go full out." Hinata and Karin kept a blank look on their faces, but Karin seemed to be a bit more excited. She had never seen the two hanyou's actually go full out. EVER. Naruto however narrowed his eyes slightly. '_Did the Hokage ask him to evaluate our true skills?_' He thought suspiciously. He quickly schooled his features and gave Yamato a bright smile.

"Alright lets do this!" He said excitingly before calming down and striking a thinking pose. "BUT if we do go full power I can guarantee people will come to see where the massive chakra spike is coming from, sooo…" He walked towards the exact center of the training ground and started to mould his chakra into his fingertips, He bent down and started to draw up a seal made of his chakra on top of the grass. He had learned a thing or two when he took a look at Uzumaki scroll of sealing that his mother had left him a few days ago. He had also learned of something rather shocking… But now was not the time to think about such things; He had to much on his mind as it was. He watched as he finished the last stroke of the seal as the chakra seeped into the ground and pulsed across the training ground.

"Now no one will be able to feel our chakra output." Naruto said as he walked back towards Hinata and Karin. "There's also a genjutsu making it seem as if the training ground is unoccupied." He wasn't worried that someone would stumble upon them accidentally. Karin would be able to warn them before they even got close. Yamato nodded his head in satisfaction, but on the inside he was mentally recording all of Naruto's skills. The Hokage sat in his chair depressingly as he saw that the genjutsu also affected his crystal ball.

"Alright good. How about girls against us guys?" Yamato asked curiously. Hinata and Karin both nodded their heads excitingly. Hinata had never truly unleashed the flood gates of her youki completely. She knew neither had Naruto; they had never found the need to. Sure they've used up most of their youki via Jutsu or chakra control training, but they had never fully tapped into the full power of their youki from the beginning. Naruto seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and shot her a quick glance and shook his head 'no,' discretely, making her raise her eyebrows in confusion but nod nonetheless. Yamato missed the the discreet message between the two as he turned towards Naruto.

"You ok with that Naruto?" The Hanyou grinned from ear to ear as he nodded his head.

"Of course I'm ready, I haven't been able to cut loose for a while now." He said in an excited tone as he jumped back away from the girls. Naruto saw that Karin was about to take off her blindfold and discreetly flared his youki, stoping her cold. She looked at him with a confused expression until he moved his chakra in a way that meant 'no.' They had come up with a few non verbal ways to communicate with each other using chakra flow. Karin brushed back a few strands of hair and brought her hands back down to her side. She didn't know why Naruto would tell her to not take off her blindfold, but she trusted him enough to follow his lead. Yamato also jumped back beside Naruto and got in his fighting stance. Naruto and Hinata deactivated their resistance seals but Naruto kept the weighted clothes that he wore on. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration before his henge faded away and he unleashed a portion of his youki. He stood proudly in his Hanyou form, six mighty tails waving excitingly behind him. The ground also seemed to be cracking beneath him.

Karin gasped as she felt the unholy amount of youki that he was giving off. She could feel the pressure of being weighed down before his overwhelming chakra, but she would still able to fight. She had never felt it when it wasn't being held back by Naruto's will. Yamato didn't feel it as much as Karin, but you could tell he was feeling the pressure as his body sagged a bit and his muscles tensed. The thing that astonished Karin so much was that she could tell that only HALF of his youki was being released, the other half was still being restrained.

Before she could even get accustomed to his power, another presence filled the training ground as Hinata released her henge and unleashed half of her youki as well. Hinata had gotten the hint from Naruto that they would not be fighting to their fullest in this battle, but she was still confused on why. She was also getting a little horny after feeling the force of his powerful youki wash over her. She was definitely having a few naughty thoughts in the back of her mind as she settled into her original taijutsu. Naruto paused and sniffed the air before chuckling to himself, getting odd looks from Karin and Yamato. He winked at Hinata before settling in his own taijutsu stance and waited for sensei to start the spar. Karin quickly settled into a loose stance before steeling her nerves. She could tell that Naruto and Hinata weren't going to go full out in this spar, and she knew Naruto would tell her why later on. Yamato noticed that everyone was ready and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Go!" Yamato shouted before blurring towards Karin and trying to kick her in the ribs, but before she could even get there Hinata's shadow stopped him in his tracks for a split second before releasing him, making him lose his balance and get kicked in the face by a smirking Karin.

Naruto had already been locked in a taijutsu match with Hinata as his fist and feet were covered in dark black youki. He had converted his youki into the element of darkness and was furiously trying to land a blow on his elusive mate. She was weaving in between his attacks as she internally converted her youki into it's water element; making her extremely flexible and hard to hit. It took a lot of concentration to extend her shadow to trap Yamato, even if it was only for a split second. It had distracted her just enough for Naruto to clip the side of her right arm with his youki covered fist that burned some of her skin away; her flawless skin was replaced with a patch of dark red that seemed to be eating away at more of her skin. She quickly jumped away and channeled her own youki to stop the eroding effect of his youki. She smiled sweetly at him before she slowly got back into her stance.

"That hurt Naruto-kun" She said in a deceptively sweet tone. Naruto started to sweat as he felt her start to draw out more of her youki. He chuckled nervously as he saw her slowly start to walk towards him.

"Please don't hurt me." He whispered in a haunted tone as she flash stepped into Naruto's guard and lashed out with a hard punch to the face. He moved his head to the side quickly, avoiding the punch but feeling a stinging sensation on his cheek. That's when he then noticed the water that she had formed around her hand that had cut his cheek open. Naruto flared fire nature chakra around his body, forcing Hinata to jump back before she could be burned. He kept a constant flow of fire chakra swirling around him, making the area around him burning hot, as fire encircled him. Hinata grinned as she saw what Naruto was doing and expelled her water chakra the same way; creating a vortex of water that surrounded her. They coiled their muscles at the same time and sprinted towards each other; making a burning path of fire, and a path ripped to shreds by the violent water.

Karin moved her head in the opposite direction where she had kicked Yamato because she had felt his use of a substitution; a shattered log lay broken next to a tree. Yamato cursed mentally when he realized that Karin knew where he was and released the small genjutsu that he placed over himself to make him invisible.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as he went to engage her in taijutsu. He was sure that he was faster and stronger than her in close ranged combat, but to his shock she was able to dodge most, if not all of his attacks and weave in between them with unnatural grace. It was like she knew what he was going to do before he did it.

"It's because I do." She whispered as she ducked under his last punch and elbowed him in the gut. She could tell exactly what he was going to do depending on the flow of chakra in his network. Whenever someone was about to punch, their chakra automatically flows towards all the necessary muscles needed to actually punch. Even without enhancing your movements with chakra. It was like the precognitive abilities of the Sharingan. Yamato doubled over in pain and felt his head shoot back from the impact of Karin's knee to his forehead. He recovered quickly and caught the next kick that was aimed for his ribs. He tightened his grip on her ankle as he threw her over his shoulder and into the ground; resulting in a spiderweb crack on the place of impact. Before Yamato had the chance to stomp down on her chest, she quickly substituted herself with a nearby log and threw a couple Kunai at her sensei from his right side, giving away her position. Yamato turned and deflected the kunai that were thrown at him and was about to return the favor. However, before he could launch his own kunai, his danger senses went off as he felt a large spike of chakra come from behind him.

"Suiton: Suiryuben." (Water release: Water Dragon Whip) She whispered. He turned to see another Karin exhaling a large ball of water towards him.

"Shit." Yamato muttered before jumping out of the way of the incoming ball of water. Just when he thought he was a safe distance away, the ball of water exploded into several tendrils of water. One was able to impale him in the shoulder before he was able to start wildly dodging the persistent tentacle-like water jutsu. He quickly got tired of dodging and swung a handful of kunai at Karin, forcing her to drop her concentration on the jutsu and escape. Just when they were about to continue, they both started to see the clearing fill with a hot steamy mist that was becoming more and more dense. They glanced over at Hinata and Naruto fighting to see the clashing opposing elements intertwine as the water instantly turned into a steamy mist once it touched the scorching hot flames surrounding Naruto. The entire training ground was now flooded with mist.

Hinata smirked as he saw what the effect of their battle was having on the environment. '_Karin should definitely have an advantage in this mist._' She thought as she continued to meet Naruto's fiery blows with her own water enhanced punches. Naruto soon noticed that the clear disadvantage that Yamato would have in the current environment, but he was too engaged in the ferocious taijutsu battle to care. '_He'll manage._' Naruto thought simply as he continued his fight with Hinata. Neither of the two hanyou noticed how hot the steam actually was while they were fighting; their perspective elements cloaking them from the harsh environment that they created. The aura of flames and water clashing together like raging beast.

Karin and Yamato got worried when they saw that the mist was settling in, but they were getting frantic as the temperature of the mist continued to rise, feeling their skin start to turn red from the incredible heat. Karin focused her chakra to the bottom of her feet as she tried to escape the boiling hot mist that Naruto and Hinata were fighting in. She reached the apex of her jump, but was still surrounded by the mist. There was no chakra within the mist so she couldn't actually sense it with her mind's eye, but she could definitely feel what was happening and how it was being done. Just before see was about to land and try something else to get rid of the mist...

"NARUTO! HINATA! STOP!" Yamato yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping to be heard over the raging elements that encircled the two hanyou. Luckily, their enhanced hearing allowed them to hear him as they abruptly came to a halt. Naruto's fist was inches away from Hinata, and her elbow was also within striking distance. The harsh elements that they wielded masterfully dissipated at their wielders will. Naruto sent out a huge pulse of his chakra, dispersing the mist easily. The training ground cleared up to reveal and dome of wood and Karin, who was laying on her back panting. Slowly the dome opened up to reveal Yamato with his skin as red as a lobster with a pissed off look.

"That mist could have boiled me to death if I had stayed there any longer! Look what you did to Karin!" He shouted as he pointed towards where Karin was. Naruto and Hinata looked towards their teammate lying on the floor on her side, resting her head on her hand and staring at the group with an irritated yet calm look. Her skin was as flawless as before the fight had even started. A thin coat of sweat lining her skin, with dirt spots spread sporadically across her body.

"I don't even wanna know what a collaboration jutsu between the two of you would look like, but i rather not be on the receiving end." Her tone was light as if she were scolding them. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Hinata blushed out of embarrassment.

"We're sorry." The two hanyous said simultaneously. They were not out of breath in the slightest, and their chakra and youki reserves were barely used. Naruto and Hinata both had their heads down as if they were being reprimanded. Karin couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips; she hopped to her feet and waved her hands at them dismissively.

"Ya, ya whatever. I'm just concerned that Yamato-sensei got to badly injured." She said as she tried to stifle a laugh. Naruto shamelessly chuckled at the slight jab and Hinata put her hands to her mouth, letting out a cute giggle. Yamato looked in shock at Karin and noticed that her skin was not burned in the slightest. He was starting to get the feeling that he was the weakest out of the three supposed 'genin' here, and to be honest, it scared him. The biggest reason he had stopped the fight early was to make sure Karin wasn't too hurt from the mist. Sure the mist hurt like hell, but it was mostly for his students safety. Yea… That was it. He never let his train of thought show on his face as he put on a strained smile.

"Well you guys are certainly ready to be genin," He joked. "Now you guys go and get some rest. I'm going to go report your success to the Hokage." He said as he left the area with a quick shunshin. Karin raised an eyebrow and looked over at her best friends.

"Well he was hiding something." Karin said nonchalantly. "And are you gonna tell me why you're being so secret all of a sudden?" She asked Naruto in an impatient tone, as she crossed her arms underneath her breast and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Naruto's featured hardened and he gave her a serious expression; Karin immediately knew that whatever this was, it was serious.

"Please, just trust me for now Karin. I have a lot to consider and I cant afford to say to much. Could you trust me for now?" Naruto asked in a sincere voice, although his face remained serious. Karin audibly gulped before nodding with only slight hesitation.

"You guys are probably the only two I do trust." Karin whispered as she looked down a bit sadly for a second. She quickly shook off the depressing thoughts that were invading her mind and looked up at Naruto with a bright smile. "So I could wait till your ready to tell me." Naruto gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I will tell you soon. I Promise." He said reassuringly. Naruto stretched out his arms high above his head and yawned. He dropped his arms over Hinata shoulders and gave Karin a two finger salute. "See ya tomorrow sis." He said before the two disappeared into their shadow. Karin was left at the training ground with a happy smile across her face from hearing Naruto call her sister as she shunshined towards her home.

* * *

The Kitsune hanyou were now sitting inside their living room with Hinata's feet stretched across Naruto's lap as she laid comfortably on the couch. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a happy tune. Naruto was rubbing her feet soothingly for a few minutes before he choose to speak up. He had been thinking about what he was going to say for a while now; he was sure Hinata would agree with his plan, but he was in desperate need of his mates advice. Leaving Konoha would have been a tough choice for most of Konoha's shinobi, but definitely not for a person who had been ridiculed and scorned by the same village He was sworn to protect. Naruto's decision was made the instant his mate had bee threatened.

"Hina-chan," He started slowly, knowing he got her attention because she had stopped humming. "I think the Hokage suspects you of being involved in the death of your clan." He saw a frown on her face start to develop but she still had her eyes closed. "I sent a shadow clone to follow the Hokage and I don't think it is safe for us in Konoha anymore." Naruto admitted to his life partner. Hinata's eyes were now open as she propped herself up with both her hands.

"So that's what got you so worked up." She said to him in a soft voice. "Ok, well I'm assuming you have a plan?" She asked him curiously as she tilted her head to the side cutely. Naruto chuckled as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Of course I do." He said with a foxy grin. Hinata smiled and lowered herself back onto the couch. "First, I need to start increasing my training if I want to be as strong as I could possibly be." Hinata nodded approvingly of the idea. She knew whatever plan Naruto had; it involved getting stronger in some way. "Second, I want to get some of our friends to come with us." That didn't catch Hinata off guard either. It was obvious that he would want to keep some of the few people he cared for with him. "And I want to create our own Hidden Village." He said in a rushed tone. Hinata shot straight back up from the couch and gave Naruto a very confused look.

"You know how much work starting a new ninja village will be?" She lectured with a stern glare. "You need ninjas, civilians that depend on you for their economy, the approval of the lands Daimyo, and not to mention, lots and lots of money." She finished before her cold hard features melted into a bright smile. "But I do know one thing…" She said as her hand moved to caress Naruto's cheek. "If there was anyone that could do it, My man could." Her melodic voice washed over Naruto as all his previous worries and stress dissipated at his mates assurance. "But you should really think about this Naruto-kun. Why not talk to the Hokage himself and try to straighten things out?" She asked curiously. Naruto looked at his mate with a thoughtful expression before nodding slowly.

"Well I guess it's only fair that I give the old man a chance to explain I suppose…" He said begrudgingly. He hated to admit it, but maybe he was acting a bit too rashly. He knew that his ambitions were going to take some work, but with Hinata by his side, he felt as if he could do anything. He smiled lovingly at her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a few minutes. Once they separated, Naruto rested his forehead onto hers.

"I love you Hime." He said in a low and soft voice. Hinata felt a tingle down her spine, as he said her three favorite words. She pulled her legs back towards her as she switched positions on the couch as her head was now resting comfortably on Naruto's lap. He started to pet Hinata's head in a relaxing manner before something that he had forgotten popped back into his head.

"Oh, and Karin's an Uzumaki." He said nonchalantly. He laughed as Hinata's head shot up again for what had to be the second time in a matter of seconds. She gave him a look that meant 'Explain now.' and so he did. He explained that he had been looking into the Uzumaki's scroll of sealing for some new seals that he could try and master, when he had came across a sort of family tree. It had had all the names of his previous ancestors and who they were married too. He wasn't planning on looking trough the whole thing, but he had noticed that one of the last names that were there was Karin's. He understood that it could have been any Karin, but there was too many similarities in her Uzumaki traits that Naruto noticed. She had his clans healing ability, their infamous red hair., She even had that brash attitude that his clan was known for. Hinata smiled after his explanation and hugged him tightly.

"I know how important family is to you. I'm happy for you." She whispered as she held him. She pulled away from him and reclaimed her, now dubbed 'comfy zone', on Naruto's lap before she finished. "Why don't you ask her to come live here with us? We definitely have enough space." She asked him in a care free tone. Naruto smiled down at his vixen before lowering his head towards Hinata's ear and nibbling softly on her neck and ear.

"Great idea." He whispered into her ear as he continued his pleasurable ministrations. Hinata moaned at the feeling of his tongue brushing softly against her neck and pushed Naruto back and straddled his lap; capturing him in a lust-filled kiss. Naruto's arms were now wrapped tightly around her slim waist and his hands roamed to the small of her back, going lower as the kiss grew more heated. They were both startled when they heard a small yet demanding voice ring through the living room.

"You guys could at least TRY and remember I'm staying here now." Hanabi said in an irritated tone, as she glared at the couple. She was not ignorant to the act of kissing and why it happened; the Hyuuga felt that it was necessary for her to know of all aspects of life as potential clan heir. Hinata blushed embarrassingly as she awkwardly climbed off of Naruto and walked toward her sister. Naruto gave Hinata's little sister a pointed glare before pouting and grumbling something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like 'cockblock.' Hinata made her way to her sister and bent down towards her. It had slipped her mind that her sister was going to be living with them from now on.

"We didn't forget about you Hanabi-chan." Hinata said sweetly. She was just happy that Naruto and her were still under their henge before she came into the room. She decided that she needed to get that little revelation out of the way soon. She gave her sister a tight hug before pulling back and giving her a flick on the nose. "But try not interrupt my Naruto time again. Ok?" She asked in her deceptively sweet voice, and her unnerving smile. Hanabi audibly gulped before nodding quickly. Hinata's whole aura changed as she gave her sister a genuine smile and nodded. "Ok then, How about me and you go and grab some ice cream and have a little girl time?" Hanabi smiled brightly at her sister as she quickly pulled Hinata by her hand towards the door. Hinata giggled at her sister's excitement as she was dragged out of the house.

Naruto sat on the couch of his living room with a small smile adorning his face, as he watched the two girls leave. '_Is this what it's like to have a family?_' Naruto thought sincerely before going out to get some late night training. He hadn't even been pushed that hard in their earlier sparring session, and he now had a firm goal set in his mind. One that would drive him to achieve greatness. To be the most powerful Kage to ever live. He would do it for the safety of his 'family' and to protect his soon-to-be Hidden Village.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey guys. It was brought to my attention that the direction the story might be taking is contradicting with the title of this story. Now, I'm going to have a poll so that I could know what my readers want. Do you want Naruto to leave the Village, or would you rather him to stay in Konoha and become Hokage. Although, even if you guys decide on one, it might not happen exactly how you guys expect :) Gotta love plot twist! Till next time.

P.S. How did you like the fight scene? I know I cut it short, but hopefully i'm getting better at writing them.


End file.
